14ºOrdem The Truth Beginning
by Dama 9
Summary: Um pacto entre Caçadora e Vampiro é selada, porém, até quando o autocontrole de Vitoria a permitira ficar tão distante assim de Alucard, e quais artimanhas o vampiro pretende usar para minar essa resistencia o mais rapido possivel.
1. O prólogo de Celas

Oi pessoal

Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic e não faço idéia de quantos capítulos ela vai ter, mas esse era um projeto que a muito eu tinha vontade de começar. E ele representa muito pra mim, pois vai contra a tudo que eu já escrevi, como as fics de Saint Seya e Inuyasha, que já foram os pequenos passos que estou dando para uma consquista pessoal. Sei que falta muito pra mim chegar a uma Shampoo-chan, mas quem sabe um dia a gente chega. Sinceramente espero que gostem.

* * *

**Nota**: Os Personagens de Hellsing não me pertence, apenas alguns que grande importância que surgiram no decorrer da trama.

* * *

**Obs**: Fic dedicada a todos os fans dessa obra prima do mangá e animação. Ah! outra coisa, somente a introdução se passa em primeira pessoa.

* * *

**Project Hellsing – The Truth Beginning**

**14º Ordem – Quando Tudo Começou.**

Confesso que procurei muitas formas de contar como tudo começou, mas todas essas infames regras gramáticais me levavam a um único sujeito. Eu. Sim, apenas eu poderia deixar de lado o encanto dos patéticos contos de fadas e as fantasias colegiais para comentar como realmente as coisas começaram e por conseqüência eu passei a existir.

Bem, seria estúpido de minha parte negar que para mim, essa narrativa não seja prazerosa, pois se ela não fosse, minha curiosidade nunca seria saciada e as faces do anjo inocente que era, não teria mudado consideravelmente mostrando-me que os resquícios de humanidade que tinha, haviam sido levados por Thânatos ao receber o beijo que selaria meu destino.

Mas, regressemos um pouco no tempo, cerca de alguns meses atrás, quando ainda era a imagem de pura inocência encarnada naquele anjinho de olhos carmesim.

Fomos pegos de surpresa, a mansão fora atacada pelos gholuns liderados pela Irmandade, justamente no dia que os Cavaleiros da Ordem Cristã se reuniram na base de operação da Hellsing. Sir Integra, como assim nossa senhora gostava de ser chamada, deixava que seus olhos transmitissem o ódio que preenchia seu coração. Eles a subjugaram. Queriam a cabeça do Mestre como se ele fosse um vampiro qualquer para sucumbir a um ataque amador de seres patéticos, mas isso nunca ocorreria.

Isso pode soar sádico, mas foi realmente divertido engatinhas como um felino acuado pelos dutos de ventilação que formavam um pequeno labirinto pelo teto de toda a instituição, até chegar a sala de reuniões.

Eu e Walter-san entramos na grande sala onde Integra-sama acabara de ouvir por uma linha particular um pedido abafado de Farguson que fora pego por Jr. O fedelho mais novo dos Valentine. Sir Integra se pudesse sem duvidas mataria um por um com suas próprias mãos, isso é claro se não tivesse que ficar fazendo salinha para aquele bando de homens inúteis que mal sabiam portar uma jackal. Mas, o destino lhe sorria de forma irônica, ao lembrar-se do prazer que teria ao ter certeza de que o mais velho dos Valentine conheceria o Inferno Terreno pelas mãos daquele cujo aposento violara. Sem duvidas o Mestre iria matá-lo.

Agora, deixamos o sadismo de lado e vamos ao porque de tudo, aquilo que realmente me chamou a atenção na época. O mais improvável. Bem, era um quadro. Confesso que na época apenas ignorei o fato, mas depois de um tempo, descobri que ele era a origem de tudo. A minha origem.

Enfim, admito que parte disso tudo fez com que eu me tornasse o que sou hoje. E abandonar os resquícios de humanidade que ainda me limitavam. Ainda lembro, com um sorriso nos lábios, o manto vermelho caindo no céu de 12 de julho, eu transpirava a medo. Um dois... Três tiros foram disparados antes de entender que ele não era humano. Mas isso vocês já devem ter percebido, não?

Bem, estou me perdendo em velhas divagações e fugindo do ponto principal. O quadro. Sim, não era qualquer um. Confesso que sou completamente leiga com relação à arte e não me venham com esse patético pensamento de que só pelo fato de ser loira não posso entender de arte, pois posso ser extremamente perigosa quando irritada risinho diabólico.

Arf! Os mortais são tão previsíveis que chegam a ser tediosos, mas não se preocupem, nem por isso vou surtar e sair cravando os caninos no pescoço de todo mundo por mais tentador que seja.

Mas, voltando a época em que eu era uma recém cria de um vampiro aristocrata que se manifestara depois de milênios no século XIX, sádico, irônico e incrivelmente sedutor. Ué! Sou vampira, não sega, convenhamos que eu não esteja literalmente morta, mas que um vampiro como o Mestre não passa despercebido pelos olhares mais críticos que sejam. E ao contrario do que vocês, cabecinhas maliciosas e mortais pensão. Meus sentimentos para com ele não passam de profundo respeito e admiração. Afinal, vampiros são serem complexos e inteligentes, fiés a seus mestre por uma ligação de honra. Que nem mesmo os mortais que tanto se auto-estimam o possuem.

Definitivamente não confio mais em humanos, e vocês hão de concordar comigo. Lembram daquele idiota que substituiu o Coronel Furguson numa das minhas primeiras missões. Aquele idiota teve a capacidade de levar a imprensa os métodos de "limpeza" da Hellsing.

Ah! Sim, vamos ao quadro que é o que realmente importa. E que fora o real motivo da grande mudança da minha personalidade nesses últimos tempos. Pois caso vocês não tenham percebido essa nova Celas Victoria, nada se compara ao anjinho carmesim de meses atrás.

**Dizem que a força se constrói com as** **circunstancias**, pois eu assino em baixo. Desde que entrei para a Hellsing descobri o peso de cada uma dessas palavras. Já que vou falar desse quadro porque não descrever de uma forma mais ilustrativa o porque dessa pequena obsessão por esse pequeno pedaço do passado.

Assim que entramos na sala de reuniões, não pude evitar pousar meus olhos sobre uma tela, um pedaço de história ocultado pelo tempo. Não pude estudá-lo por muito tempo, já que Walter-san já se preparava para começar o extermínio daqueles gholuns liderados por Jr.

O tempo passou e a oportunidade de perguntar sobre ele me escapou por entre os dedos, como uma brincadeira travessa de meu Mestre, apenas para atiçar-me à curiosidade para a verdade que até a ele confundia.

Mas não desisti e a oportunidade veio num momento deveras tenso e complicado. Justamente quando Sir Integra fora atacada pela freak, a mando de Incógnito com o intuito de contaminar com aquele sangue sujo a líder da Instituição. Mas ela fora mais rápida causando um grande ferimento em si, mas o suficiente para tirar os resquícios daquele ser odiado, que lhe mostrava num convite atrevido a imortalidade, que tão fielmente a seus princípios, negava-se a aceitar.

De longe eu observava o sorriso cínico do Mestre morrer e dar lugar a um olhar sério e preocupado. Ele sabia que ali começava uma guerra silenciosa que nem todo o seu poder seria suficiente para inverter a situação, para que ele em toda sua virilidade lutasse pela vida em lugar de sua Mestra.

Foi quando eu senti a presença de Walter-san próximo a mim e pude matar aquela curiosidade. Antes que a mesma me levasse. Se alguém tinha as respostas esse alguém era o mordomo. Irônico, não?

- Walter-san! – o chamei tentando alcançá-lo, pois ele aprecia querer fugir de mim.

- O que deseja Victoria-san? – ele respondeu, na sua habitual formalidade.

- Poderia lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Claro, me acompanhe! – ele respondeu, apontando para a entrada do subsolo, onde por sinal se encontravam a sala de biblioteca restrita e os aposentos do Mestre.

Aquele caminho escuro e silencioso, não mais era um lugar que a olhos mortais seria taxado de sombrio. Na verdade, eram corredores muito claros, iluminados pelas lâmpadas amarelas, mantendo o estilo medieval daquela residência.

Passamos por uma ou duas salas seguidas, até chegar a biblioteca.

- O que deseja perguntar, Victoria-san? – ele falou, apontando duas cadeiras, apenas separadas por uma mesa. Sentando-se em seguida, para me fitar com olhos indagadores. Os braços finos apoiados na tampa da mesa e a cabeça apoiada sobre os longos e finos dedos que entrelaçavam-se entre si.

- Quero saber quem é a moça do quadro? – perguntei em toda aquela inocência, que hoje chega a ser infame.

- A quem se refere exatamente? – sem duvidas aquilo era um teste, aquela sobrancelha arqueada de modo desafiador, eu já conhecia muito bem. A resposta pulsava dentro de mim, com uma louca vontade de responder de modo impertinente, eu me envolvi numa guerra interna, entre a necessidade de responder e a necessidade que querer a verdade.

- Aquela parecia com a Integra-sama; falei usando todo meu auto-controle e o ar submisso, sabia o quanto ele a estimava e sabia também o quanto ela me detestava.

Ainda ouso a sua voz seca e inquiridora perguntar ao Mestre desde quando ele se interessava por mulheres mais novas. Aquilo era de subir o sangue, pois aquelas palavras soaram como uma ameaça velada, que logo faria parte da trama que eu viria a desenrolar.

- O que te leva a crer que não seja a Integra-sama? – ele me perguntou usando o mesmo pronome referencial e de igual respeito.

Conversar com humanos chega a ser tão tedioso, sempre querendo os porquês de tudo. Como são enfadonhos e previsíveis. Jogos psicológicos deveriam ser restritos somente a seres como eu, cujo tempo não afeta de forma abrasadora como aos humanos. Mas exigir que eles ajam de forma direta, é realmente pedir muito, já que com a aparição de gholuns e freaks ninguém tem mais cabeça para isso.

- Seus olhos; a resposta surgiu eloqüentemente por meus lábios. – Demonstravam sentimentos vividos numa época em que Integra-sama nem pensava em existir; boa, essa foi pelos joguinhos psicológicos, pensei.

- "Com apenas uma olhada ela decifrou o quadro"; eu podia ouvi-lo pensar, as palavras apenas eram sussurradas aos meus ouvidos, sem precisar de um esforço maior para entendê-las. Realmente, viver assim tinha suas vantagens, embora limitadas apenas por uma mente sem perspectivas. – Bem, realmente a Sra. Do quadro não é Integra-sama; ele respondeu, descruzando os dedos e endireitando-se na cadeira. 1 a 0 pra mim. Pensei sorrindo por dentro.

- Poderia me contar sobre ela? – pedi querendo tornar a conversa mais produtiva.

- Antes de contar sobre quem é e como aquele quadro surgiu, pois suponho que seja essa a sua duvida inicial; ele falou com ar incomodado ao tocar no assunto. Eu bem que poderia ler seus pensamentos, mas dessa vez não me atrevi a tanto, já bastavam os momentos que isso acontecia acidentalmente e o assunto era deveras delicado e era melhor saber pelos métodos certos do que por atitudes escusas. – Poderíamos deixar para depois, pois creio que você esteja com presa; ele comentou esperando uma resposta positiva para meu olhar impaciente.

- De maneira alguma, tenho todo o tempo do mundo; respondi, deixando um sorriso sádico brotar de meus lábios de forma desafiadora. Eu não pretendia desistir daquela conversa e nem que o teto daquela biblioteca caísse sobre mim eu não sairia dali sem a verdade.

Continua...

E ai pessoal...

O que acharam, por favor comentem, a opinião de vocês é muito importante para o desenvolver dessa história, pois ela ainda não foi concluída, e esta sujeita a modificações. Então quem tiver alguma sugestão, estou aberta a isso.

Kisus

Já ne...


	2. O mordomo sempre sabe de tudo

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem. O nome Belmonte não tem nada haver com Castelvania. E qualquer outro nome ou fatoque coincida com a vida real é mera coincidência, por isso não me responsábilizo.**

**

* * *

**

**II – O Mordomo sempre sabe de tudo.**

-Então antes de lhe contar sobre isso, terei que voltar no tempo alguns anos antes desse quadro surgir e lhe contar como Alucard passou a fazer parte tanto desta instituição, como da nova vida que essa Era lhe representava; Por essa eu não esperava, o mestre. Sem duvidas ele deve ter notado a minha momentânea surpresa, esperava ouvir aqueles típicos contos de fadas para distrair as pessoas do foco original, mas isso eu realmente não entendo.

-O mestre! – completei praticamente num sussurro.

-Isso foi há muito tempo, mas ele foi a principal chave para a maior das revoluções inglesas. Não digo aquelas que a história conta abertamente. Quero dizer aquela guerra em que somente nós da instituição Hellsing sabemos como é estar diariamente nela; ele completou me fitando, como se pudesse prever o que eu diria.

-As caçadas! – comentei, isso estava ficando mais interessante do que nos meus melhores sonhos. – Então! Por favor, me conte; curiosidade mata, já sei disso e ninguém precisa me lembrar, mas morto por morto eu ainda estou em ótima forma. Enfim, vamos ao que interessa, pois é pra isso que estou lhes ocupando com esse relato.

-Talvez você não saiba, mas praticamente tudo começou com a antiga ciência; que espécie de história ele quer me contar enrolando tanto.

-Como assim? – perguntei mais impaciente do que deveria demonstrar.

-Antigamente, digamos que a mais ou menos três séculos atrás, a Inglaterra, como todo o mundo passava por uma fase que era regida apenas pela ciência e pela troca equivalente.

-E o que seria isso?

-Você só pode ter algo se oferecer algo de igual valor em troca, essa é a base da ciência proibida, e se preferir chame de Alquimia.

-Acho que já ouvi falar sobre isso; comentei sem muita atenção.

-Esqueça qualquer conto de fadas, relacionados com Flamel e aquele pedregulho que ele dizia dar a vida eterna, é mero folclore; Agora sim eu me lembro onde ouvi sobre isso. – Continuando... A alquimia era uma ciência livre de duvidas ou restrições entre seus praticantes. Até a Igreja sentir-se ameaçada, pois a descrença neles era tão grande que as pessoas estavam buscando na ciência as respostas que os padres não eram capazes de fornecer. Com isso a alquimia foi considerada Tabu e proibida de ser praticada.

-Tabu não quer dizer algo como proibido ou que seja um tipo de pecado? – eu perguntei.

-Exato! Tudo que não agradasse os padrões da Santa Igreja Romana tornava-se isso. Mas essa tentativa patética de deter a pratica da alquimia apenas despertou nos pesquisadores o desejo pelo proibido, e mais praticantes foram surgindo.

-Mas, quem controlava isso?

-Ninguém! Foi nessa época que os problemas começaram. Pois toda ciência tem sua ética, um código de honra a ser seguido por seus pesquisadores. Mas com o aparecimento de alquimistas ilegais essa ética foi esquecida.

-Isso quer dizer, as pessoas começaram a ignorar essas regras e jogar de qualquer jeito com a vida; eu comentei... Realmente, não sou um ser da noite há muito tempo. Mas até mesmo um mortal qualquer sabe o quão estúpido são esses patéticos jogos da vida, ainda mais quando sempre se tem muito mais a perder do que ganhar.

-Você esta falando como Alucard; ele falou referindo-se ao mestre. – Lembro-me que um dia ele disse a mesma coisa, só que de um jeito diferente; percebi os olhos dele perderem um pouco o foco, como se antigas lembranças pairassem por sua mente. – Isso foi há muito tempo...;

-Continue!

-Como dizia, as experiências foram alem daqueles estudos biológicos sobre a reprodução das plantas até animais assexuados; ele completou irônico. – Sem ética, Quimeras começaram a ser criadas.

-Seres criados da fusão de vários animais;

-Não só animais, mas humanos começaram a fazer parte dessa composição e qualquer outro tipo de vida; ele respondeu com o semblante sombrio.

-Que horror! – depois os vampiros que são seres cruéis. Os humanos são bem piores, ainda mais porque acham que são melhores que nós.

-Esse foi só o começo;

-Tem mais? – realmente essa é uma situação bem alarmante.

-Alguém um dia teve a idéia de fundir as pessoas com os animais, não somente fundir animais entre si, ou humanos entre si; ele esclareceu. – Pessoas e animais começaram a serem unidas como um único ser, e aquela fabula para assustar criancinhas à noite sobre homens lobo em dias de lua cheia... Tornou-se real;

-Lobisomens; é inacreditável, porque será que depois que viramos seres da noite nada mais parece tão extraordinário como nos livros.

-Exato! Muitas vezes o instinto de defesa do animal já é perigoso, mas em comunhão com o instinto primitivo que existe dentro de cada um, pode se tornar a mais perigosa das armas.

-Mas, o que aconteceu; ele que não pense em parar agora.

-Foi quando o nome Hellsing se tornou uma lenda.

-O nome Hellsing;

-É! Originalmente eles se chamavam Belmonte, eram um clã irlandês, muito fiel as antigas famílias reais. Principalmente a família real inglesa a quem eles tinham laços mais fortes do que a própria amizade, eram laços de família e sangue. Já que os primeiros representantes da família Belmonte se instalaram na Irlanda, saindo de Gales, enquanto outros migraram para a Inglaterra conquistando assim todo o poderio que conhecemos hoje; Ele falou fazendo uma pausa. – Até essa época de conquistas e outras coisas mais o nome Hellsing não existia e muito menos todos aqueles alquimistas; Walter comentou com ar pensativo.

-Mas se só existia a família Belmonte como surgiu tudo o que vemos hoje? – perguntei curiosa, sem duvidas era melhor perguntar isso do que comentar novamente do quadro e ele se estressar.

-Originalmente, a família Belmonte era conhecida por ser uma das maiores representantes dos alquimistas no governo. Alguns até diziam que se algum membro chegasse ao controle absoluto à ciência ganharia um grande aliado e investidor para as pesquisas.

-Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, não é?

-Não, naquela época a família Belmonte residia na zona nobre de Londres onde hoje esta situada à organização; ele respondeu, como se já soubesse que eu iria perguntar isso. – A mansão que hoje residimos, não é nada se compararmos ao símbolo do orgulho britânico que fora outrora. O Castelo Belmonte poderia ser visto de qualquer canto da cidade, desde o topo do Big Bang até o que é hoje a Ponte de Londres.

-É até aceitável que a estrutura tenha mudado no decorrer dos anos, afinal, sendo uma corporação que age nas sombras, não poderíamos chamar a atenção com um castelo medieval em pleno século XIX; eu respondi.

-Você tem razão, mas o importante é saber que mesmo depois de todo o tempo que passou o lugar em que estamos foi o único a não ser tocado; ele respondeu.

-Como? – que história é essa agora.

-Exatamente, esse labirinto em que nos encontramos foi o único lugar proibido pela família Belmonte de ser maculado por um desconhecido, somente os chefes de família conheciam o que aqui se encontrava.

-Sinistro; murmurei.

-Bem mais do que você possa acreditar; fala sério, agora ele deu pra ter a audição mais aguçada do que a minha... puff!

-Então! Afinal quem era ela? – é melhor perguntar mais uma vez, antes que ele pense que me convenceu a desistir de saber a verdade.

-Deixe me terminar, foi nessa época que misteriosamente todos os membros da família Belmonte morreram, alguns relatos da época dizem que foi um atentado terrorista de um grupo de alquimistas que não queria que essa ciência fosse autorizada, pois teriam que dividir suas descobertas com outros;

-Que egoísmo;

-E para piorar as coisas, sem alguém para manter o controle dos alquimistas, você já sabe... As quimeras começaram a aparecer. E os mais jovens representantes da família Belmonte saíram da Irlanda para assumirem a direção do castelo.

-Mas as pessoas que se livraram dos primeiros membros, não devem ter aceitado isso muito bem; ele apenas assentiu. – Previsível; murmurei contrariada.

-Como de fato, o castelo Belmonte passou tanto pela manhã a ser a morada desses representantes, como a noite ser o pilar de defesa de Londres.

-Quem era esses representantes?

-Vitória e Gabriel Belmonte.

-Então esse é o nome dela; murmurei perdida em pensamentos, se ela era a Vitória Hellsing que estranha ligação ela pode ter com o mestre afinal, o Walter mesmo disse isso.

-Na Irlanda, esses jovens passaram por um duro treinamento, tanto de artes orientais como defesas com as artes da espada; ele explicou. – Era mais como um método de garantir que eles pelo menos saberiam se defender em situações precárias. Mas desde muito cedo, Vitória e Gabriel mostraram-se prodígios em todo que começavam.

-Mas porque afinal eles vieram pra cá? – perguntei intrigada.

-Isso nem mesmo eu sei ao certo, mas pelo que sei a vinda deles pra cá foi à salvação de toda a nação, pois os Lobisomens começaram a se proliferar como pragas.

-Mas eles não eram quimeras?

-Eram! Mas como faziam parte de uma fusão de vários lobos com seres humanos, ninguém nunca havia imaginado que eles poderiam passar a se reproduzir, criando uma nova espécie.

-Uma verdadeira praga, mas e os vampiros?

-Vamos por partes, os vampiros na época não passavam de folclore.

-Agora você esta me confundido, onde o mestre entra nisso tudo?

-Pare com as perguntas ou não vou falar mais nada; ele me respondeu irritado.

-Certo... Certo! Desculpe-me;

-Bem, continuando. Por causa do surgimento do Tabu, uma coisa apenas foi perdoada desse código de ética; ele falou ajeitando-se mais na cadeira. – A alquimia humana, a arte proibida de trazer as almas através do muro das lamentações e dar-lhe uma nova matéria para caminhar.

-Mas tentaram; isso chega a ser patético, como esses seres que estudaram tanto cometem coisas tão previsíveis.

-Exato!

-Walter-san, por acaso ainda hoje é usado alquimia?

-Somente seus princípios, algumas coisas sobre Troca Equivalente ainda perduram, os conceitos básicos da criação do universo, o Big Bang, mas a pratica mesmo somente Alucard a executa... Isso é, que eu tenha conhecimento.

-O mestre? - essa é nova.

-Sim, muito me admira que você não tenha notado isso; ele desdenhou. Sinto meus olhos brilharem mais intensos, o pior de tudo é que ele é o único a poder me contar isso se não estaria literalmente a dez palmos abaixo da terra por ser tão atrevido.

-Até ai eu já entendi, agora quando vamos passar para aquela parte em que você me conta sobre a Vitória e explica logo o que o mestre tem haver com tudo isso? – perguntei impaciente.

Bem, não posso dizer que se eu ainda tivesse um coração ele não teria pulado pela boca agora. Enfim, eu mal acabei de falar isso, uma cabeça começou a se materializar no teto. Mas não era uma cabeça comum. E vocês sabem de quem eu estou falando. Um chapéu vermelho a adornava e junto com isso um corpo terminou de surgir junto, revelando aquele velho e conhecido sorriso sádico do mestre que sem se importar com nada desceu do teto, passando pela mesa e ocupando a terceira cadeira que estava em volta da mesa.

-Tenha mais paciência, policial; ele me disse. – Tudo há seu tempo.

-Alucard-sama; Walter falou, percebi que ele ficara tenso com a presença do mestre, será que o mestre não queria que ele contasse nada; pensei.

-Não se preocupe policial, pode continuar Walter... Só apareci para corrigir algumas informações que você possa passar errado; ele falou fitando-me por baixo daquele óculos de lentes amarelas.

-Her! Bem... Isso tudo aconteceu mais ou menos no ano de 1876.

-Continue Walter... Esta indo bem; o Mestre falou apenas para dizer que ainda se fazia presente, pois mesmo não demonstrando eu podia senti-lo longe, com os pensamentos dispersos e por que não dizer inquietos.

Continua...

Oi pessoal

Agora a verdadeira história vai começar... Infelizmente eu tive que postar esse capitulo novamente porque acabei encontrando alguns erros de edição, e outros que eu mesmo cometi por não prestar atenção. Enfim... aqui esta o capitulo certo, sem erros e muito bem revisado.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Boas Festas.

kisus

ja ne...


	3. The Truth Beginning

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, o nome Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania, e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência e não me responsabilizo por isso.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: O verdadeiro começo.**

**I – O dia dos Caçadores.**

**Londres 1876**

A noite caia em tom vermelho pelo céu inglês. Banhando de forma sinistra os principais pontos da velha capital. Desde as águas do Tamisa a Abadia de São Pedro.

Em alguns pontos da cidade, ainda se podiam encontrar naquele inicio de noite algumas almas insanas buscando pelo perigo. Grupos de velhos ciganos jogando, dançando e conversando entre si. Ignorando completamente o aviso de que o perigo chegava com o cair da noite, pois qualquer estabelecimento jazia prudentemente trancado.

Momentos como esse, que lendas tornavam-se reais e os monstros abandonavam os úmidos e frios porões para lembrar aos humanos, pobres e ignorantes que sempre existiriam. Enquanto infames metidos a deuses se escondiam como vermes abaixo da terra executando suas sórdidas ambições.

A luz cheia brilhava vermelha. Um velho habito da idade média era dizer que nada como uma lua assim para instigar o desejo por sangue em caçadores, mas nesse caso, caçadores e presas preparavam-se para a noite curta que agora se iniciava. Numa louca luta por sobrevivência, onde o mais forte ditaria as regras... Não importa como.

Entre aquelas velhas construções vitorianas. Dois jovens de estatura semelhante. Corriam, passando quase imperceptível por onde passavam, misturando-se com as sombras que se erguiam nas ruas desertas.

Quando uma delas parou no alto de um telhado, onde provavelmente abaixo deles seria uma típica taverna. O som do impacto de seus pés com a superfície não muito sólida das telhas de barro foi abafada pela presente umidade decorrente da garoa que cairá à tarde.

Porte imponente, costa ereta numa presente segurança. Transpirava a energia e vitalidade. As roupas pretas nada se comparavam as tipicamente usadas por garotas daquela idade. A capa preta esvoaçava com o vento, na lateral esquerda da cintura, justamente no coldre da calça jazia uma bainha com algumas inscrições desconhecidas. Embora a espada de prata que permanecia guardada ali dentro contivesse bem mais segredos do que qualquer parede daquelas ruas sombrias.

Os olhos verdes correram pelo espaço a frente, tendo brevemente sua visão ofuscada por alguns fios dourados que caíram sobre a face levemente franzida. Era impossível dizer que aquela jovem tivesse mais de dezoito anos. Não, ela tinha apenas dezessete embora tão jovem já fosse o pilar central da defesa inglesa.

-Seja mais rápido Gabriel... Ou vai ficar para trás; ela falou, olhando de esguelha o jovem que acabara de parar a seu lado, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em equilibrar-se no telhado sem escorregar.

Podia ouvir o próprio coração bater ansioso, devido à expectativa. A adrenalina era arrastada furiosamente por sua corrente sanguínea. Aquela não era uma noite qualquer. E seus sentidos podiam comprovar isso. Algo que podia facilmente ser sentido no ar. A lua era prova disso.

-Estou tentando, Vitória! – o jovem muito parecido com ela respondeu ofegante. Enquanto afastava do centro da testa os rebeldes cabelos dourados, já que alguns fios caiam displicentes sobre seus olhos.

Tentava acompanhar os passos da irmã, mas ainda não conseguia se acostumar com a idéia de que ela simplesmente se transformava quando saia para uma caçada. Enquanto de manhã era uma típica jovem londrina, dócil e frágil. Durante a noite, tornava-se uma caçadora fria e indiferente, ganhando por vezes uma força sobre humana ao enfrentar sozinha uma alcatéia com mais de vinte lupinos. Mas ele sabia que ela ainda estava certa... Eles eram os únicos a ter o poder para parar aquilo. Não podiam se intimidar com futilidades enquanto pessoas inocentes sofriam com as irresponsabilidades de outros.

Gabriel parou ao lado da irmã, vendo-a correr com os olhos toda a área em que estavam antes de se aproximarem da Abadia. Seu alvo principal.

**--flash back—**

O Castelo Belmonte poderia até parecer uma construção sombria se comparado ao Castelo de Buckingham onde residia a rainha Vitória. Embora o seu interior fosse muito bem provido de vários artefatos que davam a moradia real um estilo clássico e medieval. Armaduras, espadas e brasões espalhados por vários corredores de pedra trabalhada.

Seguindo pela entrada principal, na lateral da longa escada, encontrava-se a passagem para o que antes fora um calabouço, mas que agora era o caminho principal que levava a biblioteca particular dos Belmonte. Ninguém alem da própria família tinha acesso aquele lugar. Cheio de livros místicos, cujo conhecimento era destinado apenas aqueles cuja ambição não poderia tocar e envenenar.

Os corredores ainda cheiravam a umidade, provavelmente devido à falta de claridade, já que nenhum daqueles cômodos recebia a luz do sol. O único calor que prevalecia ali era de algumas tochas que marcavam o caminho daquele labirinto. Sim... Era a morte certa para um invasor. Entrar no subsolo do castelo sem conhecer o caminho e as saídas alternativas era pedir para morrer perdido e sozinho ali.

Gabriel caminhava a passos apressados por aqueles caminhos, já conhecia a tempo suficiente para ser capaz de andar de olhos fechados se fosse necessário. Caminhou até parar na frente de uma porta fechada. Em ambos os lados do batente existiam duas armaduras. O metal impecavelmente polido refletia a luz da tocha. Antes que pudesse tocar a porta uma melodiosa voz soou de dentro.

-Pode entrar;

A porta rangeu um pouco, mas foi o suficiente para que ele pudesse abrir e deparar-se com Vitória trajando um simples vestido florido da época, enquanto permanecia debruçada sob o que hoje chamamos de escrivaninha olhando alguns mapas.

-Como sabia que eu estava ali? – ele perguntou intrigado.

-Ouvi o eco dos seus passos pelo corredor. Nenhum dos empregados tem direito de vir aqui, então supus que fosse você; ela respondeu eloqüente.

-O que esta fazendo? – Gabriel perguntou se aproximando, não sem antes deixar a tocha presa em um gancho de apoio ao lado da porta, já que a biblioteca estava toda iluminada por velas e outras tochas.

-Olhando esses mapas; ela respondeu voltando-se para ele com o olhar cansado.

-Você esta trabalhando demais, deveria descansar um pouco. Não vamos consertar tudo em um dia; ele comentou sorrindo.

-Não se preocupe, sei que não podemos fazer isso em um dia, mas não custa tentar; ela brincou com um sorriso maroto. –Vou ficar bem, estava estudando esses mapas e descobri algumas coisas interessantes; ela disse tentando desviar o assunto.

-E quais são? – Gabriel perguntou se aproximando da escrivaninha vendo o mapa de Londres, mas com algumas alterações. Círculos vermelhos em pontos conhecidos na cidade. Desde a Abadia de São Pedro a Torre de Londres na margem do Tamisa. –O que significa isso? – Gabriel perguntou curioso apontando os círculos.

-São os únicos lugares que não sofreram ataques até agora; ela respondeu, notando logo o que ele iria perguntar. –Sim, justamente aonde as principais alcatéias se encontram. A abadia no centro e a torre um pouco mais distante.

-Mas como isso é possível?

-Simples, eles mesmos acabaram denunciando a localização de onde as alcatéias se reúnem. Os lugares marcados com os círculos sãos os únicos de Londres a não sofrerem ataques;

-Mas como podemos saber que é exatamente ai que eles se reúnem?

-Eles se encontram nesses pontos e partem para caçar em outros lugares, se eles matarem próximo a toca e houver sobreviventes, você sabe que não tardariamos a descobrir, por isso quanto mais longe melhor; Vitória esclareceu.

-Então, já que eles só atacam em grupo, nós poderíamos acabar com eles assim que a noite cair, quando eles saem das tocas antes de todos se reunirem; Gabriel sugeriu.

-Exatamente; ela respondeu. – Finalmente está usando a cabeça pra alguma coisa que não seja ficar flertando com aquelas moças do mercado; ela brincou.

-Hei! – ele respondeu enfezado. – Nem sempre é assim;

-Tá certo, eu acredito; Vitória respondeu fazendo ares de cética.

-Porque eu tenho a impressão de que você não acreditou no que eu disse? Gabriel comentou emburrado.

-Porque não acreditei mesmo, mas vamos nos preparar. Logo vai escurecer; ela disse voltando a escrivaninha e guardando os mapas.

-Ah! Só uma coisa. Vamos começar por onde? – Gabriel perguntou enquanto soltava novamente a tocha do gancho com a porta já aberta.

-Abadia de São Pedro;

-Certo, até depois; ele disse saindo e fechando a porta em seguida.

**--fim do flash--**

Gabriel apenas esperava a irmã se movimentar, enquanto se certificava mais uma vez se a besta** (1) **estava carregada, a capa preta tremeluzia com o vento do inicio de noite.

Teriam pouco tempo para atacar, mas ainda sim aquela espera era quase insuportável. Toda aquela adrenalina correndo no sangue era como se ambos se transformassem em animais tão sedentos quanto aqueles que caçavam. Sentidos aguçados, a visão parecia ser mais privilegiada que a dos outros devido aos longos anos de treinamento na Irlanda. Até mesmo as narinas pareciam preparadas para captar qualquer mudança no ar indicada pelo vento. E sem duvidas, a intuição seria a que mais prevaleceria.

-Prepare-se; Vitória avisou enquanto se encaminhava a próxima borda do telhado. Um, dois, três... Passos pra trás foram o suficiente para dar impulso e saltar. – Vamos!

Mais uma corrida variando entre saltos curtos a médios. Até conseguirem avistar mais facilmente a Abadia e por conseqüência ao seu lado o Big Ben erguendo-se como o maior símbolo de precisão do mundo. Alias, o único relógio cuja precisão é garantida.

-Pare! – ela disse em tom baixo de voz, parando no ultimo telhado do prédio que dava de frente da Abadia. –Olhe! – ela continuou apontando para um grupo de homens próximo aos portões, eles pareciam impacientes andando de um lado a outro como animais enjaulados. –Pelo visto não somos só nós a estarmos ansiosos; Vitória comentou com ar irônico.

A frente da abadia parecia o ponto ideal para um encontro entre as alcatéias.

-"Como não percebi isso antes"; Vitória pensou com certa frustração.

-"Só espero que eles não tenham decidido começar pela Torre de Londres hoje, se não teremos que praticamente atravessar a cidade"; Gabriel pensou.

Vez ou outra, alguns homens empinavam seus narizes como se estivessem farejando o ar.

-Parecem ser apenas homens; Gabriel comentou.

-Não seja inocente; ela o repreendeu. – Sabe melhor do que ninguém que esses seres não cheiram a humanos comuns; ela esclareceu.

-Realmente; ele concordou.

-Vamos ver! – ela disse saltando do telhado exatamente na entrada da praça, caminhando a passos calmos e precisos sendo seguida pelo irmão, até terem a presença percebida por eles.

Olhos carmesins acenderam-se no meio da noite. Presas afiadas mostraram-se ferinas. Aqueles não eram apenas homens e sim uma espécie tão primitiva quanto o próprio ser humano. Onde o instinto de matar era a única coisa que prevalecia.

_**Eles não eram humanos... Não mais.**_

Vitória deixou que o laço da gola da capa se desfizesse e a mesma caísse até o chão. Acessórios desnecessários só serviam para atrapalhar a performance no meio da luta, deixando a mostra a bainha. Só desembainharia a espada quanto fosse preciso.

-Caçadores; uma quimera falou farejando o ar; -Belmonte; ele continuou em meio a um rosnado, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Que bom que podem nos reconhecer; Vitória falou sarcástica. – Pois essa será a ultima visão de vocês; ela completou com o olhar envenenado.

-Ataquem! – o líder das quimeras ordenou.

-Gabriel espere! – Vitória falou, enquanto observava a aproximação das quimeras. – Guarde a besta e use as luvas agora; ela disse acompanhando com o olhar as quimeras, sua visão enxergava a tudo como câmera lenta.

-Certo; Gabriel rapidamente prendeu em um cinto transpassado pelo peito a besta voltada para as costas. Tirando dos bolsos um par de luvas.

**_-Em nome de Deus e da Rainha, pedimos por aqueles que se tornaram seres sem vontade própria daremos a paz eterna. Amem! _**– Vitória falou.

-**_Amem!_**

-Agora! – Vitória gritou desembainhando a espada e indo de encontro as quimeras.

A lamina prateada reluzia com o brilho da lua, banhada de vermelho pelo sangue daqueles que de forma cruel passaram a existir nesse mundo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de forma perigosa, não adiantava, agora ela nada mais ouviria.

Mais e mais quimeras estavam aparecendo. Enquanto finos fios cortavam o ar de forma delicada. Corpos de quimeras caíam sem vida no chão. Na outra extremidade dos fios, Gabriel olhava de forma indiferente, sabia que aquilo não era **fácil**, mas era **preciso**... E saber disso já era o **suficiente**.

A lua vermelha brilhava de forma sedutora aos olhos dos caçadores. Um belo tributo ao deus da Guerra que parecia empenhado em dar a satisfação necessária para os cavaleiros em meio a uma batalha. Garras, patas e presas não eram suficientes para se equipararem a habilidades daqueles caçadores.

Os portões da Abadia jaziam banhados de sangue.

-Vitória, estão aparecendo cada vez mais; Gabriel gritou, enquanto corria para perto da irmã. Se atacassem juntos seria mais fácil do que dispersos.

-Já percebi, cuidado; ela disse vendo o irmão correr e quase escorregar numa poça de sangue.

-São muitos; ele reclamou, enquanto com uma voadora lançava um lobo para longe de si acertando no processo mais alguns que pretendiam ataca-lo.

Mais e mais lobos iam aparecendo, pelo visto eles acertaram mesmo o ponto de encontro das alcatéias. Mas desde quando tantos lobos se reuniram em Londres dessa forma; Vitória pensou com certa preocupação. Juntos eles teriam problemas, pois os lobos atacariam em grupos. Não havia outra forma se não...;

**II – Peças de um Xadrez político.**

**Uma semana antes, no Vaticano/Roma.**

A sala estava em completo silencio. Sentado atrás de uma mesa de mármore traventino. O sumo pontífice olhava para algum ponto pouco interessante do local em completo breu. Uma das mãos tamborilava sob a mesa denotando impaciência enquanto a outra contornava de forma displicente a borda de um pequeno cálice de vinho pela metade.

Até que fora tirado de seus pensamentos com as leves batidas na porta.

-Pode entrar; ele disse já sabendo de quem se tratava.

-Perdoe atrapalha-lo, Vs. Santidade; o carmelengo disse, fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia. O Papa apenas acenou para que ele se aproximasse.

-O que deseja? – ele perguntou com a voz calma.

-Gostaria de saber o que Vs. Santidade pretende fazer com os alquimistas que estão se formando aqui e partindo pra Londres? – ele perguntou.

O carmelengo era um padre de estatura mediana, com alguns fios brancos na cabeça embora não passasse dos cinqüenta anos de idade. O braço direito da Vs. Santidade como assim eram as tradições, auxiliar em tudo o que fosse preciso o sumo pontífice e naquela questão não seria diferente.

Muitos alquimistas da Itália estavam saindo do país por causa do Vaticano, a proibição imposta pela igreja quanto a pratica da alquimia. Resultado, os estudantes estavam deixando a Itália e indo para Londres, onde ainda não se tinha o controle completo. Embora a eliminação das quimeras fosse fato diário.

-Bem sabe que não podemos liberta-los dessa loucura. Enquanto mais e mais quimeras estão sendo criadas; o senhor já idoso respondeu.

-E então?

-Você já ouviu falar sobre os Belmonte? – o papa perguntou olhando de forma indagadora o carmelengo, deixando de lado o cálice para pousar ambas as mãos no colo.

-Sim, os jovens irlandeses que assumiram o controle de Londres com autorização da Rainha, eles são caçadores e alquimistas se não me engano; ele respondeu.

-Bem, quero pelo menos um deles na linha de frente do Vaticano. Esses jovens tem uma grande influência no meio político e cientifico e acho que isso nos será favorável; o sumo pontífice disse, com um brilho diferente no olhar pacifico. –"Não importa, não vou deixar o poder de Roma ser dado aos ingleses, nem que eu precise tomar atitudes drásticas"; ele pensou.

-E as quimeras?

-Elas não são importantes, temos uma imagem a zelar; o papa respondeu seco.

-Como sr? – o carmelengo perguntou surpreso diante do que ele falara.

-Isso o que você ouviu. Quero um deles como exterminador particular do Vaticano e não admito menos que isso;

-Mas senhor, não creio que eles aceitem, pois já tem Londres e mesmo assim ouvi dizer que os Belmonte não são a favor da igreja por causa da lei que impede o estudo da alquimia entre aquele que se dizem cristãos; o carmelengo tentou argumentar. – E alem do mais eles servem a Rainha da Inglaterra.

-Dê um jeito de traze-los. Eu os quero aqui no Maximo em um mês; ele sentenciou batendo de forma impaciente um dos punhos de encontro a superfície da mesa.

-Porque isso Vs. Santidade? – o carmelengo perguntou tentando entender o que levara o sumo pontífice a agir daquela forma.

-A rainha da Inglaterra e seus representantes irão se reunir em Roma para discutir sobre o enfraquecimento das alianças. Precisamos de um modo de convence-los que Londres não é a única que pode combater essa praga e ter suas defesas mantidas sob controle; ele falou fazendo uma pausa. – Não podemos deixar que a informação de que os alquimistas responsáveis por esse pandemônio formam-se aqui; ele completou com certa irritação na voz, batendo no cálice e fazendo-o voar de cima da mesa indo quebrar-se sobre o tapete persa sob o olhar impressionado do carmelengo.

-Mas senhor o que a Rainha da Inglaterra tem haver conosco?

-Simples meu caro, sabe muito bem que a Inglaterra domina todo o ocidente. Se a rainha achar que não damos conta de manter a ordem pelo menos sob a jurisdição de Roma, provavelmente arranjará uma forma de nos tirar daqui e o pior de tudo, colocar um daqueles alquimistas no lugar; ele disse preocupado, embora soubesse que a rainha da Inglaterra nada se meteria com os assuntos de Roma, ele não poderia perder a oportunidade de conseguir convencer o carmelengo de que aquilo que ele estava falando era o certo.

-Tudo bem! Vou providenciar isso o mais rápido possível... Com licença; ele disse fazendo uma respeitosa reverencia e saindo da biblioteca papal.

Continua...

* * *

Nota final:**(1)** Besta (arma): A _besta'_ é uma arma com a aparência de uma espingarda, com um arco de flechas, aclopado na ponta de sua coronha, acionada por gatilho, que projeta flechas. 


	4. Emboscada

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, o nome Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania, e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência e não me responsabilizo por isso.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Emboscada.**

**I – Decisão Difícil.**

Mais e mais lobos iam aparecendo, eles realmente haviam acertado o ponto de encontro das alcatéias, mas desde quando tantos lobos se reuniram em Londres dessa forma? Vitória pensou com certa preocupação. Juntos eles teriam problemas, pois os lobos atacariam em grupos. Não havia outra forma se não...;

-Vitória! O que vamos fazer agora? – Gabriel perguntou, enquanto se desviava de mais uma quimera.

-Vamos nos separar! – ela falou, por mais difícil que fosse deixar o irmão, era mais fácil dispersar os lobos. Dividir o grupo de quimeras lhes daria uma vantagem de um para um. Se permanecessem mais tempo ali seriam encurralados.

-Mas, Vitória...; Gabriel começou espantado.

-Não se preocupe, vamos nos encontrar na Torre de Londres. A fortaleza será mais segura pelo menos para descansarmos e voltarmos para o castelo; ela respondeu, olhando para as duas ruas que os levariam para o mesmo lugar, embora lhes separaria.

-Certo! – ele respondeu.

-Vamos; Vitória gritou, começando a correr.

Ambos corriam alucinados, a adrenalina ainda presente em seu sangue. Quanto antes se encontrassem na Torre, mais seguro seria.

**II – Gabriel.**

Gabriel ficou com o caminho mais rápido, não imaginaria que Vitória havia lhe indicado justamente à rua que teria o mínimo de obstáculos para que ele chegasse a Torre.

Embora fosse mais fácil, era bem estreito o caminho, obrigando-o a começar a usar a besta para derrubar as feras que vez ou outra ameaçavam alcança-lo.

-"Espero que você fique bem"; ele pensou, enquanto corria até um beco atraindo as ultimas feras para abate-las.

Um. Dois. Três... As feras foram caindo, as setas feitas com a mais pura prata trazida do Novo Mundo, agiam como um ácido, queimando lhes a pele e tornando seu fim muito doloroso.

Gabriel abatera o ultimo, olhou para todos os lados concentrando-se em sentir alguma presença suspeita. Sentia a presença de Vitória se aproximar na rua ao lado, mas mal teve tempo de esquivar-se sentiu o corpo ser jogado com força de encontro a parede. Com dificuldade Gabriel se levantou, apenas a tempo de ver uma espécie de correntes envolverem seu corpo e apertarem cada vez que tentava mover-se, como serpentes. A cada nova tentativa de movimento ficava mais difícil respirar, viu os olhos começarem a embaçar.

-Vitória; ele murmurou.

O corpo de Gabriel caiu num baque seco no chão de pedra daquele beco escuro. Quando um grupo de quatro homens aparentemente vestidos como monges saíram das sombras, um deles era o dono das correntes, mantendo-as presas com força na mão, enquanto os outros três se aproximavam.

-Ele está desacordado; um falou.

-Vamos leva-lo logo, se não poderemos ser encontrados por "Ela"; o outro comentou.

-Então, sejamos rápidos; o terceiro completou, enquanto via os outros dois monges enrolarem o corpo do jovem numa espécie de manta preta, antes de suspende-lo do chão e carregá-lo para longe dali.

**III – Vitória.**

Vitória não tinha nem um pingo de dó, para com os que abatia. Agora era uma questão de sobrevivência. Corria, saltava e desviava dos obstáculos que escolhera percorrer. Nem parecia uma humana, alguns chegariam a dizer. Suas habilidades estavam longe de se comparar com as de um humano comum, mas esse era a vantagem de ser um caçador, embora por vezes já pensara ser uma maldição.

Ela já acabara com o grupo de quimeras que a perseguia, quando em meio à corrida, algo a fez parar bruscamente. Era como se houvesse ouvindo alguém lhe chamando.

-"Espero que esteja bem irmãozinho"; ela pensou, quando pode ver surgir a sua frente a Torre. Deviam ser por volta das três horas da manhã. –"Falta pouco"; ela pensou, concentrando-se em manter a respiração equilibrada.

Antes que começasse a correr uma sombra surgiu de uma das vielas se colocando em seu caminho. Logo pode ver um homem se aproximar, vestido de monge, embora não estivesse usando o capuz.

-Srta Belmonte; o homem falou, embora tivesse ficado estática por alguns milésimos de segundos, logo se recompôs e levou a mão até a bainha.

-Quem é você? – ela perguntou seca.

-Venho em missão de paz, em nome de vossa santidade o Papa; ele falou num tom demasiado seguro e orgulhoso.

-E o que a **sua** santidade quer? – ela perguntou, deixando claro seu desgosto ao saber que o vaticano estava em suas terras.

-Ele pede que a srta vá até Roma; ele falou se aproximando mais.

Vitória pode notar que aquele não era um monge comum, não aqueles tipinhos baixinhos e franzinos que estava acostumada a encontrar vez ou outra. Era um jovem de cabelos negros até a altura dos ombros, olhos acinzentados e porte atlético. Não! Não era um monge comum. Era um dos muitos cachorros do vaticano, assassino de aluguel.

-E porque eu iria até Roma? – ela perguntou com desdém.

-Creio que temos em nosso poder alguém deveras importante para a srta; ele respondeu com uma calma inabalável.

-Gabriel! – ela sussurrou, tendo a certeza de que não fora só um pressentimento ter ouvido o irmão lhe chamar.

-Vejo que agora podemos conversar;

-O que vocês querem? – ela perguntou com o olhar ferino.

-Daqui a três semanas a **sua** Rainha ira até Roma, então a vossa santidade pensou que seria bom ter vocês na linha de frente das defesas da cidade santa; ele explicou.

-Oh! Vocês realmente se superaram dessa vez; ela disse batendo palmas com ar sarcástico. – Claro! Vocês têm medo que a Rainha visse que vocês são inúteis e incompetentes e que todo esse inferno começou por causa dos seus alquimistas. E agora querem a minha ajuda; ela completou apontando para si mesma.

-A srta tem um humor adorável; ele falou com cinismo. –Embora isso só agrave a sua situação;

-Minha situação. E qual seria?

-Ir a Roma não é uma opção; ele respondeu seco. – Penso que a srta não quer que aconteça nenhum acidente com o seu tão estimado familiar. Por isso, a srta tem três semanas para chegar a Roma até a reunião do conselho.

-E se eu não for?

-Nossa que consideração; ele debochou.

-...; Vitória serrou os dentes, antes do fim. Sendo humano ou não a cabeça daquele monge rolaria. Os olhos verdes brilharam perigosamente, não teria escolha. Embora iria agir a sua maneira. – Tenho algumas coisas para resolver, nos vemos daqui a três semanas; ela disse com uma falsa aceitação, caminhando lentamente na direção do monge, passando ao seu lado.

-Sábia decisão srta; ele disse sorrindo.

-Eu não ficaria tão contente. Vou até Roma, mas para ter o prazer de eu mesma apagar a **sua** santidade das paginas da história; ela respondeu, seguindo seu caminho até a Torre.

O monge a viu se distanciar fizera o que lhe fora ordenado pelo carmelengo, agora deveria voltar a Roma, embora estivesse tentado a contrariar o representante e permanecer mais um tempo ali.

-Mal posso esperar para encontra-la em Roma, srta; ele disse quase num sussurro desaparecendo pelas ruas escuras.

Se o Vaticano queria guerra com a Inglaterra, acabara de conseguir. Apenas uma mulher seria o peso na balança que definiria os vencedores dos fracassados.

Desde tempos imemoriais, o clã Belmonte vinha lutando contra os vermes que se sentiam no direito de imitar Deus. Fizeram um juramento de manterem-se unidos mesmo quando as coisas se complicassem e agora elas estavam bem criticas.

A leviandade que regia o Vaticano nessa nova direção, causara a quebra de uma antiga aliança. Ninguém de Roma se metia com a Inglaterra e nenhum inglês se meteria com Roma, mas agora isso não importava mais a guerra iria começar.

Em tempos difíceis uma União Sagrada era formada. Um grupo de cerca de vinte pessoas entre homens e mulheres, lideres de famílias. Reuniam-se em nome da rainha para buscar a melhor forma de proteger os antigos segredos, mas agora ela sabia estar sozinha nisso. A ultima guardiã do segredo não se tornaria um cão do vaticano. Nem que precisasse lavar com sangue a cidade santa junto com todos os seus habitantes, eles pagariam por essa afronta e a proteção do segredo seria velada.

Vitória chegara a Torre, mas não encontrara nem sinal de Gabriel. Era hora de voltar para casa. Logo o sol nasceria, os lobos agora eram seu menor problema, precisava de uma maneira de tirar Gabriel em segurança de Roma.

Como o irmão abaixara a guarda a esse ponto, havia algo errado. Era obvio que era uma armadilha, mas não poderia arriscar a segurança dele.

**IV – Pressentimentos.**

Nunca o castelo parecera tão vazio quanto agora, caminhava a passos lentos subindo a grande escadaria. Chegou na porta do seu quarto, mas antes de entrar parou na porta, olhando para os lados. Ela encaminhou-se até a porta da frente, não precisava de permissão para entrar ali.

O quarto de Gabriel estava completamente arrumado. Talvez em seu intimo estivesse torcendo que aquilo fosse um blefe, mas não era. Gabriel não voltara para casa nem fora até a torre.

A julgar pelo tempo que dispunha, tinha duas semanas para partir e chegar a tempo em Roma para a reunião do Conselho da Rainha com o Papa e seus representantes.

Vitória deu um passo para trás fechando em seguida a porta para entrar em seu quarto. Quando uma corrente de vento passou por seus cabelos os esvoaçando, como se uma delicada mão, passasse com calma pelos fios. Num carinho a muito conhecido.

-**_Você sabe o que fazer_**; uma melodiosa voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Por hora ela iria apenas descansar, mas logo resolveria isso sem duvidas.

Continua...


	5. Calabouço

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, o nome Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania, e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência e não me responsabilizo por isso.**

**

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Calabouço.**

**I – Sonhos**

Vitória remexeu-se na cama, sentindo o sol atravessar as finas cortinas de seda, invadindo o quarto. Mesmo que o cansaço fosse grande ela sabia que não podia perder tempo lamentando-se sobre aquilo que poderia ter evitado ou não.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, não tivera novamente aquele sonho que a levara até a biblioteca duas noites atrás. Talvez precisasse desse sono sem sonhos para ordenar os pensamentos.

**--flash back--**

Já era madrugada quando ela acordara num sobressalto. Sonhara com coisas estranhas, um calabouço escuro, uma sala secreta, um labirinto e finalmente aquela porta, parecia feita de pedra, um tipo de ônix bem antigo e lapidado, embora entre o batente e a porta existissem pequenos preenchimentos de musgo, devido à umidade daquele lugar. Obviamente era por causa de alguma infiltração do solo.

Vitória levantou-se da cama. O quarto era realmente grande, digno de um membro da nobreza, mas ela não parecia se importar com isso. Lá fora, a lua crescente tinha um brilho cálido, dali a dois dias ela substituiria suas noites de sono por caçadas das quais sua vida mais uma vez seria posta em perigo, por isso tentava descansar, mas os sonhos não pareciam dispostos a lhe abandonar, como se a prepara-se para algo maior.

Colocando um leve hobby de seda por cima da camisola, ela resolveu sair um pouco. O castelo ficava incrivelmente grande sem os empregados transitando pelos corredores principais e aquele silêncio aterrador. Olhou para a porta em frente a sua.

-"Gabriel deve estar dormindo agora"; ela pensou, enquanto ia caminhando até a escada.

-**_Vitória_**; um sussurro fez se ouvir no corredor. Fazendo-a parar com a mão sobre o corrimão, olhando para todos os lados. Silencio. O castelo estaria na completa escuridão se não fossem pelos pequenos candelabros que já queimavam as ultimas chamas de algumas velas.

Vitória terminou de descer a escada, quando sentiu um sopro quente em seu pescoço, como uma leve respiração. Ritmada como batimentos calmos e precisos de um coração. Vitória parou estática.

-**_Vitória_**! – aquilo que antes fora como um sussurro, tornara-se um chamado preciso, não mais uma palavra murmurada pelo vento.

Vitória virou-se sobressaltada, não encontrou nada, mas notou através do corrimão a porta para o labirinto que levava a biblioteca e as salas secretas aberta.

Resolveu adentrar ao local, talvez algum empregado deixara aberto, ou fora finalmente vencido pela tentação de entrar sem ordem lá.

Deu a volta no corrimão, deixando os delicados pés descalços tocarem o chão. Sentindo o choque imediato quando os pelos do braço se eriçaram. Pegando um candelabro com uma vela solitária, ela começou a descer um pequeno número de degraus até ver-se de frente para um longo corredor.

Sabia muito bem o caminho a seguir, chegando até tal ponto que apenas virando a esquerda chegaria a biblioteca, mas estava hesitando. Um vento estranho balançou as madeixas douradas, fazendo-a parar com um certo tremor, ali não ventava nem existia entrada para correntes de ar.

Duas mãos pousaram uma de cada lado de seus ombros. De forma delicada, a mesma respiração quente e calma roçava a pele desnuda pelo hobby. As mãos desciam e subiam num ritmo calmo, numa caricia inocente embora precisa... Calculada. Deixando-a completamente entregue.

-**_Você sabe que quer enfrentar esse desafio, porque hesita tanto? Não quer me encontrar?_** – uma melodiosa voz perguntou, quase num sussurro manhoso ao pé do ouvido.

-Quero! – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom. Deixando a cabeça pender para trás como se fosse cair, mas sentiu a cintura ser enlaçada pelos mesmos braços que a seguravam pelo ombro. Trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

-**_Você sabe o que fazer, não tema_**; a voz respondeu num murmúrio.

Um vento gelado tomou conta do corredor, tirando-a daquele transe. Desnorteada Vitória caiu de joelhos no chão, apertando com força os dedos em volta do candelabro. A respiração estava descontrolada, ofegante. O que fora aquilo? Nem ela sabia ao certo responder.

Ainda olhando desconfiada para todos os lados, entrou na biblioteca, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar na parede oposta a porta, duas estantes afastada. Como se revelasse uma nova passagem. Pelo tempo que vivia no castelo conhecia todas as entradas e saídas alternativas, passagens e caminhos secretos para sair do labirinto, mas aquilo era completamente novo, como o que via em seus sonhos.

Ao caminhar até o centro da biblioteca uma luz azulada tomou conta do chão, teto e paredes, revelando vários desenhos muito bem conhecidos por ela.

-Círculos de Transmutação; ela murmurou, colocando no chão o candelabro e dando uma volta em si mesma, observando todos os locais em que os círculos apareciam.

Curiosa, caminhou até as prateleiras supostamente afastadas, onde pode avistar mesmo no escuro uma luz vermelha brilhar. Com um circulo de transmutação diferente, em vez de ser o típico de cinco pontos, eram de sete, somente usado em alquimia muito avançada. Alquimia humana.

Quando tentou se aproximar, sentiu uma mão segura-la com força pelo ombro. Voltou-se com um olhar assustado, encontrando Gabriel, que a mirava com preocupação. De repente as luzes se apagaram e as prateleiras estavam no mesmo lugar de sempre. Ela piscou confusa.

-O que faz acordada a essa hora mana? – Gabriel perguntou num misto de preocupação e repreensão.

-Eu...; Ela olhava para todos os lados, tentando entender o que acontecera. Mal conseguia se concentrar no que Gabriel estava falando.

-Já sei, você estava trabalhando de novo, só vamos sair daqui duas noites, deveria descansar; ele aconselhou em tom paternal.

-Você tem razão; ela disse, enquanto deixava-se guiar pelo irmão até a porta.

-Viu, você precisa descansar, se chegou a ponto de concordar comigo o caso é sério; ele brincou, tirando um fraco riso dela.

Antes de fechar a porta, ela ainda deu uma ultima olhada lá dentro, mas nada encontrou. Deveria concordar com Gabriel, deveria estar realmente trabalhando de mais, para ter alucinações tão reais.

**--fim do flash back—**

Enfim, era hora de despertar para a realidade. Tinha que pensar em alguma coisa e rápido. Levantou-se rapidamente, enquanto colocava mais uma vez a calça de couro e o corpete de mesmo material, ambas as peças cor de petróleo. Os cabelos dourados jaziam presos em um rabo de cavalo, com pequenas mexas soltas. Vitória terminara de prender o corpete quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

-Entre Emilia;

-Bom dia Srta; uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e um típico uniforme de governanta. Entrava no quarto empurrando um carrinho com o café da manhã. – Ainda não entendo como a Srta sempre sabe quando sou eu e não o jovem Sr; ela falou.

Teve vontade de responder de maneira atravessada que Gabriel não estava em casa, mas a garota não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas.

-A propósito Srta, o jovem Sr saiu muito sedo, não? – ela perguntou.

-Como? – Vitória perguntou, parando de vestir as botas, para fitar a jovem com olhar confuso.

-Eu fui chamá-lo como de costume, mas ele não atendeu. Então ao abrir a porta eu pude confirmar que ele não estava aqui; ela respondeu com simplicidade.

-Não se preocupe, Gabriel esta viajando; Vitória mentiu.

-Entendo! – a jovem respondeu, enquanto colocava as coisas do carrinho em cima de uma pequena mesa próxima a janela.

-Emilia! – Vitória chamou.

-Sim!

-Daqui a duas semanas eu terei de viajar, você poderia mandar algum mensageiro levar isso até a residência do Conde Wingathes; Vitória disse, entregando uma carta a ela, com o selo do clã real Belmonte.

-Claro Srta! –ela respondeu. – Mandarei hoje mesmo.

-Obrigada!

-Deseja mais alguma coisa Srta? – ela perguntou.

-Não, você já pode ir. Obrigada;

Assim que Emilia saiu, Vitória ainda deu uma ultima olhada no espelho, antes de sentar-se para tomar café, ao dar as costas ao espelho algo lhe chamou a atenção. Não que realmente tivesse visto algo, apenas lembrara-se como um deja vu.

**--Lembrança—**

_Era uma casa bem arrumada. Modesta, porem muito bela. Escondida entre as encostas irlandesas. O clima era extremamente agradável. Convidativo. Duas crianças estavam deitadas na varanda lendo alguns livros. Uma delas era uma garotinha de cabelos dourados. A outra, era um menino, um pouco maior que a garotinha, tinha também cabelos dourados, embora quase chegassem ao tom de mel._

_Com a cara emburrada, o garotinho levantou-se, chamando a atenção da garotinha e de um senhor já de idade sentado próximo à varanda._

_-Não agüento mais isso; o garotinho reclamou, batendo o pé no chão._

_-Entenda criança, você pode detestar esse estudo, mas ainda ira precisar muito disso no futuro; o senhor de cabelos grisalhos falou serenamente, repousando o livro que tinha nas mãos no colo._

_-Mas vovô é muito chato; o garotinho falou, torcendo o nariz._

_-Entenda Gabriel, quando você crescer isso pode vir a lhe salvar a vida;_

_-Deixe de ser molenga, Gabriel. Sabe que o vovô está certo. Continue estudando, vamos logo; Vitória ordenou, embora fosse um ano mais nova do que o irmão ela já dava sinais de liderança nata, mesmo jovem se destacava no meio de uma multidão, pelos olhos vedes e cabelos bem dourados. _

_-Você diz isso porque já se acostumou, mas não acho normal crianças da nossa idade saberem alquimia avançada; ele disse enfezado, cruzando os braços na frente do peito._

_-Deixe de ser teimoso, vovô só quer ajudar; ela disse tentando manter a calma e convencer o irmão a voltar a estudar._

_-Acalmem-se crianças; o avô falou. – Vamos fazer assim, conto para vocês uma história e depois voltamos a estudar o que acham? – ele perguntou vendo a animação nos orbes brilhantes das crianças._

_-Certo! – eles responderam juntos._

_-Antigamente os estudiosos achavam que o universo se originava de uma grande explosão. Que deu origem aos principais elementos que nos regem: A **terra**, a **água**, o **fogo** e o **ar**. Para que um dependesse do outro para crescer e evoluir. Numa renovação continua._

_-Esses são os princípios da evolução, vovô; Gabriel comentou._

_-Pelo visto você aprendeu alguma coisa; o senhor falou sorrindo, passando a mão de leve, sobre a cabeça da criança, que tinha um sorriso orgulhoso na face. – Só que com o passar do tempo eles descobriram no homem dois elementos que fundidos poderiam originar esse pequeno universo dentro de nós;_

_-O **cosmo** e o **sentido**; Gabriel falou._

_-Não! - o avô respondeu e viu o olhar decepcionado do garotinho. –Quase isso. Os principais elementos são a **Determinação** e a **Coragem** que habitam o coração de cada um; ele completou._

_-Mas vovô, qual a composição química disso? – Vitória perguntou confusa, manifestando-se pela primeira vez em meio à narração do avô._

_-Ha!Há!Há! Não criança, esses elementos não podem ser criados e sim conquistados, vai chegar um dia que vocês sentirão seus corações confusos e sentarão esses elementos que vivem em vocês fraquejarem. Vai ser ai que a maior força vai estar, quando compreenderem o que isso significa, vocês descobrirão o que vem depois; o senhor completou, com ar sério._

_-E o que vem depois vovô? - Vitória perguntou curiosa._

_-Paciência mocinha; o avô falou. –Se vocês um dia ficarem em perigo, sentindo que mais nada pode dar certo, apenas um tipo de alquimia poderá lhes mostrar o caminho; ele falou, fazendo suspense._

_-Qual? – os dois perguntaram demonstrando grande animação._

_-Aquela que pode trazer as pessoas de volta, mas vocês entenderão quando chegar a hora; ele disse, antes que Vitória perguntasse como se fazia isso._

**--Fim da Lembrança—**

-Obrigada, vovô! Agora eu sei o que fazer; Vitória murmurou, tomando um gole de chá da xícara que Emilia deixara. – Um brinde a Ares; ela falou, erguendo a xícara na altura dos olhos, vendo o liquido vermelho tremular na peça transparente.

Enquanto saia do quarto, Vitória já tinha um destino certo. A biblioteca. Era hora de agir, não poderia permitir que Gabriel ficasse na Itália por tanto tempo e seu ódio pelo vaticano a cada segundo aumentava mais. Aquilo a levara aonde exatamente o próprio Ares dizia ter sua única fonte de prazer. A Guerra. Cruel, porém necessária iria começar. E se **traze-lo** de voltar seria a única alternativa, então assim o seria.

**Continua...**


	6. O despertar do Vampiro

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, o nome Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania, e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência e não me responsabilizo por isso.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: O despertar do vampiro.**

**I – A Formula.**

Já era meio dia quando Vitória terminou de colocar sobre a mesa da biblioteca o maior número de livros sobre biologia, física e química que possuíam. Até mesmo alguns livros mais velhos do que si mesmo, com folhas amarelas faziam parte do grupo.

-Que inferno, parece que esse livro esta se escondendo de mim; ela praguejou, enquanto arrastava a escada para alcança o topo de mais uma prateleira.

-'**_Esta perto'_**; uma voz sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer e quase cair da escada.

-Mais essa agora, eu já imaginava que estava enlouquecendo, agora tenho certeza; ela falou para si. Enquanto olhada a prateleira a sua frente.

Um vento frio passou por seu rosto, fazendo-a parar estática. Logo o barulho do impacto de algo caindo ao chão se vez ouvir por toda a biblioteca. Com os olhos fechados, ela abriu um devagar, olhando pra baixo. Próximo ao pé da escada estava um livro de capa cor de cobre. Apresadamente ela desceu os últimos degraus da escada, indo sentar-se no chão mesmo para ver o livro.

-Mas isso é um livro de historia; ela falou torcendo o nariz descrente. –Essas coisas só falam mentiras e coisas inúteis, o que eu vou fazer com um livro de historia, quando preciso de algo sobre alquimia avançada? – ela se perguntou com certa rebeldia. –Bem, não tenho nada a perder mesmo; ela murmurou dando de ombros.

-(...)**Vlad Drácula, o Empalador. Nasceu na Transcilvânia em 1431. Membro da Ordem do Dragão. Aos 13 anos foi capturado pelos turcos onde aprendeu diversas formas de tortura que colocou em pratica na Wallachia, na época de seu reinado. Morreu em 1476** (...); Vitória leu com atenção o trecho. –Drácula, esse cara era um assassino, mas o que tem a ver com o que eu preciso? – ela se perguntou.

–(...) **Também era conhecido por pregar o seu tipo de justiça sobre todas as coisas, embora sua crueldade fosse sem medida, ainda procurava proteger aqueles que lhe eram fieis e honrados** (...); ela leu mais um pedaço.- Mas ainda não justifica o fato dele sair empalando todo mundo que via pela frente.

–(...) **Foi morto por traição, um bispo na época fora o responsável pela morte dele e de seu filho, ambos foram enterrados vivos. Dias depois, os corpos foram retirados e o de Drácula foi para um mausoléu da antiga família, onde fora enterrado com seu medalhão da Ordem do Dragão. Com a consciência pesada, por subir ao trono da Wallachia sobre traição, o bispo passou a ser visitado freqüentemente em sonhos pelo antigo rei que lhe dizia que voltaria para tomar o que lhe fora tirado. Na noite do quarto dia, o bispo mandou que o mausoléu fosse aberto, porem assim que o feito um grupo de morcegos saiu de dentro. Os guardas do bispo entrando na tumba a encontraram praticamente vazia, a não ser por uma frase entalhada na parede dizendo 'Eu volto'. No mesmo dia o bispo mandou queimar o mausoléu e decretou pena de morte para qualquer pessoa que viesse a mencionar sobre Vald Dracul novamente** (...); Vitória terminou de ler. – E eu achava que os alquimistas eram piores; ela murmurou.

Deixando o livro de lado ela voltou a sentar-se de frente para a pilha que estava em cima da mesa. Até que seus olhos pararam em um livro de capa cor de zinco. Parecia bem antigo, mas o que lhe chamava a atenção era um belo medalhão em forma de Dragão incrustado na capa, no olho do animal um rubi brilhava, tentadoramente instigando a jovem a abri-lo. E foi o que ela fez.

-(...) **A mais antiga arte da alquimia é a arte de trazer antigas almas condenadas para a vida eterna da noite, porém somente, aqueles que foram escolhidos tem o poder necessário para invocar a antiga Ordem do Dragão, por sua conta e risco enfrentar esse desafio, mas somente com a chave se pode bater nos portões do tempo e quebrar a linha temporal existente para trazer o ser desejado** (...); Vitória leu com atenção. -(...) **Alquimia humana. Composição da massa: Água 15 litros, Carbono 25 quilos, Amônia 4 litros, Cálcio 1,5 quilo, Flúor 7,5 gramas, Fósforo 800 gramas, Saís 250 gramas, Nitrogênio 100 gramas, Enxofre 80 gramas, Ferro 5 gramas, Silicone 3 gramas** (...); Vitória leu tudo com atenção. Pegando um bloco de anotações e rabiscando algumas palavras. – Mas quinze elementos enquadrados na tabela, com o equilíbrio certo. Era isso mesmo que eu precisava. Vai ter que ser esse cara mesmo; ela falou, se levantando da cadeira e recolhendo o outro livro que lera primeiro.

Antes de sair da biblioteca, Vitória lançou um ultimo olhar, para as prateleiras que permaneciam afastadas. Já sabia o que estava ali atrás, mas ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver.

**II – Entre Bispos e Peões.**

**Vaticano...**

Calmamente o idoso caminhava por aqueles corredores sombrios, desde que fora consagrado a Santidade de Roma conhecia muito bem os corredores e passagens secretas que o levariam ao Castelo de Sant' Ângelo, fora dos portões de Roma. Sim, seu cão de guarda o esperava lá.

-Pensei que não viesse mais, Sr; o jovem _hassassin_**(1)** falou, observando o idoso chegar.

-Dobre a língua garoto, fez o que mandei? Ele falou seco. Embora fosse de idade, ainda era tão prepotente quando uma criança mal educada.

-Aqui está; ele apontou para um canto do cômodo onde um corpo repousava adormecido, um capuz preto lhe cobria a face, mas não era necessário o capuz para saber quem estava ali.

-E ela? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Disse que vem até nós antes do termino do tempo; ele respondeu.

-E você deixou que ela ficasse sozinha? – o idoso se exaltou.

-Queria que eu fizesse o que? Somente ela, seria capaz de dizimar meus homens, se quisesse nos impedir de chegar ao porto, não poderia arriscar; ele respondeu revoltado fazendo os orbes acinzentados tremeluzirem de fúria.

-Certo! Mas se algo der errado você já sabe o que vai acontecer; o Sr falou desaparecendo pela passagem secreta voltando para o seu mundinho limitado por hipocrisia.

-"Se eu cair, Vossa Santidade vai junto"; ele pensou. – "Não entendo porque ela simplesmente parou, poderia ter seguido até o porto e acabado com todos e libertado o irmão, mas não, ela virá até aqui e isso não é um bom sinal"; o hassassin pensou preocupado.

**III – Velhos Aliados.**

Assim que Vitória sairá da biblioteca encontrara Emilia lhe esperando.

-A Srta tem visita; ela disse.

-Aonde está? – ela perguntou.

-Na sala de musica; a jovem respondeu. –Com licença.

-...; Vitória apenas acenou com a cabeça, indo até a sala de musica.

Um senhor de mais ou menos cinqüenta anos observava atentamente as teclas delicadas de marfim do piano. Até ouvir os sons de passos que se aproximavam.

-Há quanto tempo, Srta Belmonte? Lembro-me da Srta quando ainda era uma criança – o Sr comentou para a jovem que postava-se a sua frente com olhar confuso. Ele apenas sorriu, antes de se aproximar e fazer uma respeitosa reverência. –Creio que não tenhamos tido a oportunidade de nos conhecermos pessoalmente, embora tenhamos nos correspondido através de cartas; ele completou.

-Richard Wingathes; ela murmurou.

-Fico feliz que se lembre de mim; o homem falou com um sorriso sereno, destacando os orbes azuis com os cabelos já grisalhos.

-A que se deve essa visita? – Vitória perguntou, lhe indicando uma poltrona de frente da qual se sentara.

-Creio que você já sabe sobre Hellsing; ele falou.

-Hellsing?

-Sim, os britânicos o chamam de Canto Infernal, porém as pessoas como nós o chamam de Canto Iluminado, a ultima centelha de esperança; ele respondeu.

-Não entendo o que quer dizer; ela falou confusa.

-Você entende sim; ele falou com calma. – Embora não confie em si mesma a ponto de executa-lo; ele completou.

-Você quer dizer, alquimia humana? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Sim! Srta. Vitória conheço o Sr. seu avô desde que era pequeno, sei muito bem o tipo de treinamento pelo qual ele a submeteu, para ser o que é hoje e entendo perfeitamente o que aqueles irresponsáveis que vieram antes da Srta pretendiam, mas que não obtiveram sucesso; ele respondeu serio.

-O Sr quer dizer que os antigos Belmonte que viviam aqui tentaram realizar alquimia humana, mas que não deu certo. Por isso morreram? –ela perguntou.

-Exatamente! A pedido da própria Rainha nós escondemos os fatos, aquilo fora um ato desesperado e impensado, eles não eram como a Srta; ele completou.

-Como eu? – Vitória perguntou confusa.

-Sim! Somente alguém capaz de dominar as antigas artes sem perder o controle de si mesmo; ele esclareceu.

-Mas como pode saber que eu sou capaz disso?

-Você foi escolhida por ele, os sonhos,que tem atormentado seu sono, tem aumentado em freqüência, não lhe dizem nada? – ele perguntou com um olhar curioso.

Vitória ficou surpresa, como ele poderia saber daquilo? Nunca comentara com ninguém, nem mesmo com Gabriel sobre os sonhos.

-Dizem! – ela respondeu.

-Deixe me explicar melhor, há uma diferença entre a alquimia humana e Hellsing que é o nível mais avançado de todos; ele começou.

-Mas pra isso é preciso uma Troca Equivalente; ela o cortou.

-Com Hellsing não, só existe um rei e um peão, não existem mais bispos ou outras peças dispensáveis que estamos acostumados a usar num jogo; ele ilustrou. – Hellsing é a força absoluta, somente um escolhido é capaz de invocar.

-Porque esta me dizendo isso? – ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Recebi um recado de um de meus batedores que disseram que Gabriel foi levado, imaginei que você precisava de respostas das quais eu tinha posse; ele falou com calma. – Sei que você terá de ir a Roma, por isso lhe providenciei isto; ele falou entregando a jovem uma pequena carteira de couro preto.

Vitória olhou intrigada para o objeto antes de abri-lo. Encontrando alguns papeis, semelhantes a documentos. Pegou o primeiro que encontrou, uma espécie de certidão de nascimento, mas o nome que estava ali não era o seu.

-O que significa isso? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Você não conseguiria passar pelas barreiras do Vaticano sem ser reconhecida com seu nome verdadeiro; ele explicou. –E além do mais, somente os antigos alquimistas como eu e seu avô sabiam como realmente chamava-se essa técnica; ele disse.

-Vitória Van Helsing; ela murmurou. –Pensei que Hellsing fosse com dois Ls; ela comentou.

-Apenas detalhes; ele falou gesticulando. –Ai você pode encontrar um passaporte e algumas notas de Roma, sei que você não precisa, mas se você poder evitar movimentar suas posses por enquanto não chamará a atenção; ele falou.

-Porque o Sr esta fazendo isso? - ela perguntou.

-Um dia seu avô salvou minha vida e prometi que qualquer descendente dele se precisasse de ajuda manteríamos as antigas alianças, independente de qualquer coisa; ele respondeu com um sorriso sereno.

-Obrigada, Sr; Vitória agradeceu numa leve reverencia.

-Agora preciso ir, se precisar de mim mande a Srta Emilia me mandar um mensageiro; ele disse.

-Sr, posso lhe pedir mais uma coisa? –ela falou cautelosa.

-Sim!

-Caso aconteça alguma coisa, o Sr bem...; Ela parou respirando fundo. – O Sr cuida de Gabriel pra mim?

-...; O sr apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. –Confie em mim; ele murmurou. –Adeus Srta;

-Adeus; ela respondeu, voltando-se para a carteira com os documentos.

**IV – Invocação.**

Já era noite, quando todos os empregados estavam dormindo e o castelo em completo silêncio. Vitória deixou seu quarto, ainda com as roupas de dormir desceu as escadas, havia planejado fazer aquilo no dia seguinte, mas não conseguira dormir. Tinha de resolver aquilo logo, o segundo dia já chegava ao fim. E agora ela corria contra o tempo.

Com o candelabro na mão ela desceu até a biblioteca, dessa vez sem ventos para lhe guiar, pois já sabia o caminho. Entrou na biblioteca, encontrando os dois livros aonde deixara pela manhã.

Pegou novamente o livro capa cor de zinco nas mãos e o observou com atenção. Depositou-o novamente na mesa e caminhou até a escrivaninha que ficava no canto da sala, da primeira gaveta retirou uma pequena adaga de lamina azulada e fina. Voltou até o livro, observando com mais atenção o medalhão, encontrando uma quase invisível brecha entre o papel e a prata. Uma pequena pressão fez a cola ceder.

Com as mãos tremulas, Vitória pegou o medalhão. Quando viu desprender-se de trás dele uma corrente prateada. Tentada a ter o objeto mais perto de si, ela acabou por coloca-lo em volta do pescoço. Voltou seu olhar para as prateleiras com a passagem, se aproximou com cautela, juntando as duas mãos e murmurando palavras ininteligíveis às tocou, fazendo-as se separarem.

Logo todo o ambiente fora tomado por uma estranha luz azul e novamente os círculos de transmutação apareceram, onde estavam as prateleiras, um circulo vermelho brilhou. Vitória se aproximou com cautela. Bem no meio da porta a imagem de um dragão mantinha-se obscura. Como se instigada a continuar, ela retirou o medalhão do pescoço e o colocou sobre o desenho.

A luz ficou mais intensa quase cegante, mas Vitória em vez de recuar, aproximou-se mais ainda com a pequena adaga nas mãos ela estava em alerta. O olho do Dragão onde jazia o rubi vermelho brilhou e uma porta abriu-se lhe dando passagem para uma sala desconhecida.

Era como um laboratório semiconstruído. Uma mesa, alguns vidros, muitas formulas rabiscadas na parede, fazendo-a se perguntar quando exatamente aquilo passara a existir. Era um lugar pequeno, porem não muito distante uma outra porta. Vitória caminhou cautelosa até lá, já estava novamente com o medalhão no pescoço. Mexeu na maçaneta e com um pouquinho de pressão ela cedeu.

O cômodo parecia escuro, porem misteriosas tochas se acenderam, revelando um cenário de horror para a jovem. Todas as paredes tinham marcas de sangue, precisamente mãos que tentavam se apoiar para levantar, mas deixaram apenas as marcas, em um outro canto, quatro corpos secos e sem vida jaziam jogados, mas pelo contrario do que imaginara, a câmara não emanava odor algum de matéria morta. Seu espanto maior foi ver no centro da sala um circulo de transmutação de nível avançado, mas isso não era nada se não existisse o corpo de um homem sobre ele.

Longos cabelos prateados e pele alva. Não! Era branca tão branca quanto o leite. Quem seria ele? Vitória se perguntou, enquanto se aproximava. Será que os últimos que estiveram ali tiveram coragem de sacrificar uma pessoa em nome de tudo aquilo? Ela se perguntou com revolta apertando a adaga entre os dedos.

Com mais um passo ela cruzou a linha do circulo de transmutação, fazendo-o se apagar. Ele parecia dormir serenamente; ela constatou. Porem não ouvia respiração nem batimentos cardíacos. Uma voz dentro de si a mandava continuar.

Novamente com as mãos juntas, mencionado palavras desconexas ela tocou o circulo de transmutação, porem não se atentou ao detalhe de também estar dentro dele.

Uma grande barreira vermelha se formou as voltas do circulo. O corpo do jovem brilhou, porém não o viu abrir os olhos. Vitória se perguntava se aquela era realmente a maneira certa de fazer o que precisava, quando lembrou-se da adaga que havia colocado no chão a seu lado, ao se ajoelhar.

-É isso que você quer não é? – ela perguntou, observando o corpo inerte.

A luz da barreira pareceu se intensificar. Pegando a adaga, Vitória fez um corte na palma das duas mãos e voltou a tocar o chão, a intensidade da luz ficou cegante, mas ainda sim nada acontecia.

-Essa é minha ultima tentativa; ela murmurou, antes de mudar de posição, ajoelhando-se próximo à cabeça do jovem e a repousando em seu colo, o cheiro de sangue parecia mais intenso, convidativo. Delicadamente ela abriu-lhe os lábios deixando que o sangue de sua mão escorre-se garganta abaixo.

Mais e mais gotas pareciam cair, como se tragadas pela gravidade. Vitória sentiu-se tonta, achando que já havia perdido muito sangue, a ponto de ver coisas. Como a mão do jovem erguer-se e colocar-se sobre a sua, puxando-a para mais perto dos lábios. Seus olhos rodaram e num pequeno pender da cabeça, ela sentiu uma dor aguda, como se duas presas houvessem sido cravadas em sua mão fazendo até mesmo o sangue correr mais rápido tomado pela adrenalina.

**0**

**00**

**000**

**00**

**0**

Sentia novamente a vida correr por sua veias, há quanto tempo não sentia aquele adorável e convidativo cheiro. Anos, séculos, muito tempo.

O quente e denso líquido escorria por sua garganta seca, como se o convidasse a provar mais. Com muito esforço fora capaz de aproximar sua mão daquela que lhe parecia lhe fornecer líquido tão precioso.

Depois de muito esforço sentiu a mão ser puxada dos seus lábios obrigando-o a solta-lá, abrindo os olhos sem mais dificuldades, viu uma bela jovem de cabelos dourados tombar inerte a seu lado, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o medalhão com o rubi incrustado no olho do dragão que ela usava, o seu medalhão.

A barreira de luz se apagou, permanecendo somente as tochas acesas. Ainda no chão ele virou-se de bruço e foi quase que de maneira rastejante se aproximando dela.

Os orbes vermelhos brilhavam de forma confusa. Já vira muitos antes tentar o mesmo e morrerem, assim, porem ainda via vida na face afogueada da jovem desacordada. Se aproximou até conseguir sentar-se e puxa-la para mais perto de si, quase a pegando no colo.

Viu com pesar parte do sangue escorrer pelo corte feito na segunda mão. Com um gesto lento, sem pressa. Ele deixou que seus lábios tocassem o corte, retirando dali os últimos resquícios de sangue e fechando em seguida. Sem ao menos deixar uma cicatriz. Repetindo o mesmo com a outra mão, logo ele sentiu-se capaz de levantar.

Olhou para todos os lados onde estaria? Em que tempo estava vivendo agora?

Pegou a jovem nos braços e levantou-se. Com apenas um chute fez a pequena porta de madeira ir ao chão em pedaços. Caminhando calmamente, ele observava tudo ao seu redor, o laboratório. Franziu o cenho, muitos cheiros ali não lhe agradavam. Porém seguiu o cheiro emanado pela jovem, seguindo o mesmo caminho que ela fizera ao entrar ali pela biblioteca.

Livros e mais livros ele via a sua frente. Conhecia aquele lugar, parecia sem duvidas ser um castelo; ele concluiu. Notando a porta de ametista a sua frente, ele a abriu, tomando o devido cuidado para não deixar a jovem remexer-se muito em seus braços. Porque fazia aquilo? Isso não vinha ao caso.

Um ambiente frio e úmido, já vira aquilo antes, através de outros olhos, mas vira. Deveria ser ela a destinada a lhe libertar daquela prisão, porem a que preço.

Subindo mais alguns degraus eles já saíram do labirinto, deparando-se com a escada para os quartos. Muitos cheiros chegavam lhe invadindo as narinas, mas o mais tentador e convidativo era da noite. A chuva lá fora caia furiosa, porem não menos interessante do que tinha próximo a si.

Subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao corredor. Chegou na frente de uma porta, sem nada dizer entrou.

Um quarto grande, digno de uma princesa; ele acrescentou em pensamento. O cheiro dela estava impregnado nas paredes, não era necessário muito esforço para saber a quem pertencia aquele pequeno território. Deveria ser alguém realmente especial para ocupar aquele lugar.

Colocou a com suavidade por sobre a cama, sentando-se a seu lado, velando-lhe o sono. Parecia um anjo, porem sabia que se ela se arriscara tanto para libertar-lhe, não deveria ter um proposto muito aceitável pela sociedade. Não importam quantos séculos se passem, os hipócritas da sociedade sempre vão ver a diferença com hostilidade, mas deixaria para tirar tais duvidas quando ela despertasse.

Caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a, deixando o que cheiro da noite invadisse suas narinas, fazendo-o se sentir vivo, mesmo que soubesse ser completamente impossível. Seu coração não batia, porem sentia-se agitando como qualquer mortal a mercê da adrenalina.

Num canto do quarto encontrou um espelho comprido, que lhe permitia ver-se de corpo inteiro. Seu corpo estava vestido com roupas sujas e esfarrapadas, precisaria dar um jeito nisso. Não poderia se apresentar a sua mestra naquela forma.

Caminhou de volta a cama para certificar-se de que ela ainda ficaria dormindo por mais um tempo, voltou-se para o lado e foi até a porta, porém não a abriu ou a tocou, apenas a atravessou como se fosse feito de nada. Logo voltaria... Assim que ela despertasse.

**Continua... **

**Nota: (1) hassassin, palavra de se origina do italiano arcaico, significa assassino.**


	7. Elas por Elas

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, o nome Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania, e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência e não me responsabilizo por isso.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Elas por elas.**

**I – Tramites.**

**Vaticano...**

-E então, fez o que mandei? – o carmelengo perguntou ao jovem _hassassin_ de orbes acinzentados.

-Sim! Já preparamos tudo; ele respondeu serio.

-Está certo! Sabe que Ele não gosta de erros; ele falou num sussurro.

-Até quando temos que agüentar as ordens dele, não era só a ajuda que ele queria, não acho justo fazer isso com o garoto; ele contestou.

-Nem eu, mas assim ele quis. Temos que obedecer; o carmelengo falou. –Alem do mais, logo ela chegará aqui e se encarregará pessoalmente de nos livrar dele;

-Não sei! Sabe que quero enfrenta-la, mas em condições justas, não vejo honra alguma em enfrentar um oponente mais forte se não for com honra; ele reclamou.

-Logo chegará sua vez e a dele também; o carmelengo falou com paciência. – Tenha calma; ele completou antes de abandonar o castelo de Sant' Anna e voltar para o Vaticano.

**II – Na manhã seguinte.**

Vitória remexeu-se na cama mais uma vez, sentia o sol tocar-lhe a pele, porém o cansaço era maior, lhe impedindo de se levantar. Ao abrir os olhos e percebeu que estava em seu quarto.

-"Será que foi outro sonho?"; ela se perguntou, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

-Posso entrar Srta? –Emilia perguntou.

-Entre! – ela respondeu com a voz rouca. Não! Havia alguma coisa errada.

-Por Deus, a Srta. está passando mal? – Emilia perguntou se aproximando da cama desesperada.

-...; Vitória apenas mexeu com a cabeça dizendo um não.

-Como está pálida, será que não é pressão baixa? –ela se perguntou. –Vou chamar um médico; ela disse se virando.

-Não é necessário; Vitória respondeu com a voz rouca, sentando-se com dificuldade na cama.

-Mas Srta?

-Só estou cansada, só isso; ela respondeu. – Poderia deixar o café na mesa que assim que der vontade eu tomo, quero dormir mais um pouco; ela pediu. –E, por favor, feche as cortinas.

-Sim Srta, mas se precisar é só chamar; a jovem disse saindo do quarto. Achando estranho o pedido da patroa. Vitória nunca fora de ficar até tarde na cama, apesar de que aquele era o ultimo dia de lua crescente. Talvez a jovem quisesse um pouco de descanso. A muito que a família de Emilia servia aos Belmonte, então desde jovem já se habituara a conviver com os jovens caçadores.

Vitória ficou mais um tempo na cama, até levantar-se e ir ao banheiro. Viu um espelho a sua frente, parecia realmente pálida, não... Branca. Foi quando flashs da noite lhe vieram a mente, olhou para as mãos, mas não havia cortes nem marcas de que existissem.

Não demorou muito para mergulhar a cabeça na banheira com água gelada e tentar afastar os pensamentos. Teria que deixar as coisas para o dia seguinte, essa era uma noite de cassadas.

Após o banho, sentia-se mais disposta, tomando café e saiu para dar uma volta pelo castelo. Deixaria para pensar nos problemas mais tarde.

**III – Damas e Cavalheiros.**

A noite chegara e Vitória estava pronta para caçar. Roupas pretas, cabelos presos e a indispensável capa preta, escondendo no coldre a espada de prata. Abriu as portas da sacada do quarto e de lá mesmo saltou para o jardim, mas não percebeu estar sendo observada, por uma sombra que sairá da parede entrando em seu quarto.

-"Deve ser alguém realmente especial, pela quantidade de sangue que perdeu, imaginei que ficaria pelo menos dois dias desacordada"; o jovem de cabelos prateados pensou.

Agora não mais vestia aquelas roupas velhas, estava usando calça e camisa preta, uma casaca longa, os cabelos prateados jaziam bem penteados presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e delicadamente envolvidos por uma fita de seda preta. Com ar imponente ele andou até a janela, inspirou o ar da noite. Não demorou muito para rastrear o cheiro dela e começar a segui-lo.

**0**

**00**

**000**

**00**

**0**

Vitória corria pela noite, sem ao menos se importar para onde estava seguindo. Logo avistou aquele mesmo lugar, a praça de frente a Abadia. Era inacreditável como em duas noites não sentia mais o cheiro de sangue impreguinado naquele chão e muros.

-"Tem lobos aqui"; ela pensou sentindo o cheiro chegar até si trazido pelo vento, mas mal terminou de concluir o pensamento, ouviu passos corridos em sua direção.

-Caçadora; um lobo rosnou. Logo cerca de doze estavam a sua volta. –Belmonte.

-Não! Van Helsing; ela respondeu seca. Soltando a capa e preparando-se para desembainhar a espada.

-"Uhn! Caçadora, mas o que será isso? Na minha época somente homens podiam portar espadas, não creio estar tanto tempo aprisionado para as coisas mudarem dessa forma"; ele pensou a observando a distancia. –"Mas vamos ver como a jovem Srta se sai"; ele concluiu com certa curiosidade, saltando para o topo da Abadia onde podia ver com perfeição a luta.

Os lobos pareciam farejar o ar, sentindo algo diferente. Não era o mesmo cheiro dos Belmonte, havia algo diferente. Era o cheiro de morte.

-Ataquem; o líder da matilha ordenou.

Logo Vitória desembainhou a espada. Gotas e mais gotas de sangue pingavam sobre sua mão. Seis lobos já haviam sido abatidos, enquanto os outros pareciam recuar. O líder tomou a frente deles. Tinha apenas as feições de um lobo, mas portava-se igual a um humano comum, portando uma espada.

-Quem é você caçadora? – os orbes amarelos do lupino brilharam conforme se aproximava.

Vitória estava alerta, sabia que três lobos estavam a suas costas e três na frente contando com o líder.

-Seu pior pesadelo; ela respondeu, misteriosamente seus olhos se acenderam num brilho avermelhado, fazendo o lupino recuar assustado. Era como encarar a morte de frente e vê-la lhe sorrir.

Numa atitude pouco inteligente mandou que os lobos atacassem, porem todos e inclusive ele caíram inertes, mais uma noite estava para chegar ao fim. Vitória retornou ao castelo, mas encontrou algo diferente. Um cheiro diferente.

Após adentrar seu quarto seguiu até a sala principal. Nenhum empregado estava no castelo, todos se retiravam por segurança nas noites de caçada, era apenas ela. Gabriel também não estava, quem seria?

A sala das armas estava aberta. Com cautela Vitória entrou. Mal passou da porta sentiu uma afiada lamina pousar em seu pescoço.

-Pensei que iria demorar mais; uma misteriosa voz falou atrás de si.

-Quem é você e o que quer aqui? – ela perguntou seca, a espada estava na bainha.

-As Srtas de minha época tinham a língua bem menos ferina; ele comentou.

-Então não deve ter conhecido mulher muito decentes; ela respondeu ferina.

-Interessante; ele murmurou, mas antes que pudesse ver, Vitória afastou-se com rapidez desembainhando a espada, dando lhe um chute do peito fazendo-o recuar. Acuado pela parede a suas costas, ele mal pode mover-se quando a lamina da espada cravou-se na parede bem próximo a sua orelha ficando prensada a milímetros de distancia de feri-lo. Realmente fora surpreendente.

-É melhor que diga o que quer, se não, não vou ter um pingo de piedade de te matar; ela falou o encarado com os orbes em chamas.

Passado o choque inicial ele apenas deu um sorriso maroto. Antes de simplesmente sumir da frente dela, surgindo a suas costas e com um sussurro atrevido falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Porque faz perguntas das quais já sabe a resposta?

-Oras, seu; ela resmungou, virando-se com fúria a lamina com o intuito de acerta-lo, mas ele se desviou.

-Não pensas em me matar com isso, não e? – ele perguntou ocultando-se na sombra de uma parede.

-Não! –ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico. Juntando as duas mãos tocou na parede oposta. Onde ele estava uma gaiola de ferro surgiu o aprisionando. A gaiola de prata estava presa na parede como se sempre existisse ali. Embora estivesse suspensa do chão alguns centímetros.

-Que espécie de bruxa é você? – ele perguntou com certa irritação por estar numa situação tão humilhante quanto aquela.

-Primeiro você invade a minha casa, segundo bruxa é o seu passado, terceiro quem manda aqui sou eu. Então! Responda minhas perguntas; ela falou se aproximando da gaiola.

-Na minha época você perderia a língua por isso; ele falou ferino.

-Ah! Eu deveria ter medo? – ela perguntou gesticulando displicentemente. –Na minha época você já estaria a pelo menos dez palmos a baixo da terra; ela rebateu. –E não adianta, seus poderes não funcionam com ferro ou prata; ela respondeu como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Quem é você? – ele perguntou com os orbes vermelhos brilhando intensamente.

-Pensei que era eu a fazer as perguntas aqui; ela falou puxando uma cadeira para próximo a gaiola e se sentando.

Viu com muita contrariedade ele sentar-se no chão da imensa gaiola, sabia que ele estudava seus movimentos. Era capaz de saber o que aqueles orbes vermelhos diziam tão bem como se o conhecesse a muito ou a si mesmo melhor do que qualquer um.

-Mas como ainda não esqueci os bons modos para com visitantes, desconhecidos, porém visitante, lhe respondo. Eu me chamo Vitória Helsing, ex Belmonte; ela completou com um fino sorriso sádico. –E você, como se chama?

-Conde Drácula, e esperava uma recepção mais adequada para alguém do meu nível sendo esse um grande castelo e...; Ele parou ao vê-la arquear a sobrancelha. –Algum problema Srta?

-E você quer que eu acredite que você é o Vlad Drácula? – ela perguntou descrente.

-Eu sou o Drácula; ele respondeu enfatizando.

-Devo estar trabalhando demais, primeiro os delírios e agora isso; ela murmurou.

-Hei! Quando vai me tirar daqui? – ele perguntou impaciente.

-Quando você falar a verdade sobre quem realmente é, penso no seu caso; ela respondeu cruzando as pernas e acomodando-se na poltrona.

-Já disse que sou o Conde Drácula nascido em 1431 na Wallachia e...; Ela o cortou.

-Era um psicopata louco por sangue, viciado em empalar pessoas, morreu por causa de traição no ano de 1476, porém seu corpo nunca foi encontrado; ela respondeu por ele, vendo-o ficar literalmente de boca aberta. – E eu acredito em fadas e duendes, afinal, porque não vira um morcego e foge dai; ela respondeu sarcástica. –Me peça pra acreditar em lobisomens tudo bem, mato pelo menos 300 a cada ciclo da lua cheia, mas não venha querer que eu acredite em vampiros; ela respondeu.

-Uhn! Como sabe que sou um vampiro e como sabe que viro um morcego?

-Daí me paciência, Sr; ela murmurou. –Eu li num livro sobre um idiota com as mesmas características suas que foi chamado de vampiro, mas esse 'serzinho' que assombra criancinhas de noite não passa de uma quimera entre um humano e um morcego; ela respondeu como se falasse com uma criança.

-Hei! Não sou isso que você está falando; ele reclamou. – As mulheres na minha época eram bem mais educadas; ele resmungou, mas parou ao sentir a lamina da espada próximo a sua garganta, como não a sentira se aproximar; ele pensou assombrado com as habilidades da jovem a sua frente. Ela parecia bem mais dócil dormindo; ele concluiu em pensamento.

-Dobre a língua morceguinho antes que eu a corte fora; Vitória falou, encarando-lhe com um brilho mortal.

-"Uhn! Interessante"; ele pensou. –"Como uma humana conseguiu me prender aqui e me manter nessa situação e ainda estar viva?"; ele pensou, mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos.

-Então! Se você é realmente quem diz ser o que esta fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou guardando a espada na bainha.

-Eu é que pergunto, aqueles bruxos como você que me invocaram; ele respondeu. –Mas não sobreviveram para contar, bando de inúteis não sabiam que precisavam do medalhão para romper o lacre, por falar nisso me devolva; ele exigiu estendendo a mão para fora da grade.

-O que? – Vitória perguntou confusa.

-O medalhão da Ordem do Dragão, ele é meu me devolva; ele exigiu.

-Ah! Isso; Vitória falou abrindo parcialmente a gola da blusa e retirando de lá o medalhão. –Você quer isso? – Vitória perguntou colocando na frente da grade o medalhão suspenso na corrente, parecendo hipnotiza-lo. –Não! – ela respondeu guardando-o de volta.

-Hei! Isso não é justo; ele reclamou.

-Diga isso para alguém que se importe; ela respondeu sádica.

-Eu me importo, estou trancado nessa jaula e você ainda se diverte as minhas custas, na minha época se uma mulher cogitasse essa possibilidade...; Ela o cortou.

-Teria as mãos cortas e outra lhe substituiria tendo que ser um poço de perfeição para agradar algum idiota; Vitória respondeu. –Sim! Também conheço esse pedaço interessante da sua vida, mas a questão é, você não me convenceu de que é um vampiro; ela respondeu incrédula.

-Você é irritante; ele resmungou.

-Se você falar mais uma vez sobre as mulheres da sua época, não será a língua que eu vou cortar; Vitória ameaçou desembainhando a espada e o fitando de forma perigosa.

-Mulher nervosa; ele reclamou cruzando os braços de maneira enfezada. –Mas respondendo a sua pergunta. Sim! Sou um vampiro. Fui lacrado nesse lugar que você chama de casa há muito tempo, até que quatro idiotas tentaram me trazer de volta, porém não deu certo, como você pôde ver na câmara ontem à noite; ele falou, mas parou para observa-la. –O que foi?

-Você disse ontem à noite... Então? –ela murmurou para si mesma. –Mas como, você estava morto na câmara quando te encontrei, não é possível? – ela falou confusa.

-Você me trouxe de volta; ele respondeu com a voz mais branda. –Agora acredita em mim?

Num estalar de dedos a gaiola sumiu fazendo-o cair direto no chão. Praguejando muito ele voltou-se para ela, porém não viu mais a jovem arrogante que o capturara e sim uma garota normal, dócil e indefesa, deixando-o completamente perdido.

Vitória sentou-se tremula na poltrona, pensara que tivesse sido um sonho. Instintivamente olhou para sua mão, podia enxergar com perfeição uma veia pulsar e o sangue correr, tão tentador aos olhos de um vampiro, ela pensou sem evitar o sorriso irônico. Sentiu uma mão fria pousar delicadamente sobre seu ombro, ao se virar deparou-se com os orbes vermelhos do vampiro lhe fitando com confusão.

-Agora você é minha mestra, quais são suas ordens? –ele perguntou submisso.

-Como? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Você me libertou, deu-me teu sangue para que pudesse despertar, o que deseja de mim?

Vitória fechou os olhos como se pensasse, fazendo uma leve massagem nas têmporas. Realmente seu desejo fora atendido, mas agora não tinha mais certeza se devia continuar, porém sabia que não dava mais para voltar atrás.

-Preciso de sua ajuda; ela falou mais calma, fazendo o vampiro olha-la curiosamente. –Você ainda detesta bispos e pessoas do gênero?- ela perguntou.

-Mais do qualquer coisa nesse mundo; ele respondeu convicto.

-Então preciso que me ajude a exterminar algumas pragas desse tipo, depois você ficara livre para fazer o que quiser; ela respondeu se levantando.

Frente a frente, vampiro e caçadora se fitavam convictos. Aquilo era um assunto de honra onde nenhum dos dois tinha mais nada a perder.

-Eu aceito; ele respondeu estendendo-lhe a mão. Vitória respondeu, apertando-lhe com força a mão, o vampiro abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o cortou.

-Se disser mais uma vez que as mulheres da sua época não faziam isso você vai ter problemas; ela completou fazendo-o fechar a boca, contrariado.

-Tudo bem, mestra; ele respondeu debochado. – Mas poderia me responder em que ano estamos? Porque as coisas parecem bem diferentes.

-1876; ela respondeu. –E é bem diferente da sua época; ela começou se afastando. – Na sua época a única crueldade era em empalar as pessoas e se divertir com isso, agora na minha época humanos com habilidades como as minhas fundem pessoas com outros seres, isso sim é vergonhoso e nem um pouco divertido; ela completou com amargura.

-Como vocês se chamam? – ele perguntou a seguindo para fora da sala.

-Alquimistas; ela respondeu começando a subir as escadas.

-Uma espécie de estudioso sobre magia negra? –ele perguntou empolgado.

-Não! Embora a alquimia seja chamada de ciência oculta, ela nos permite usar os elementos do ambiente, fundindo-os com os nossos e ordena-los em equilíbrio criando uma coisa nova com a mesma matéria.

-Não entendo?

-É uma Troca Equivalente, se eu quero algo importante pra mim, tenho que sacrificar algo em troca; ela explicou. –Assim funciona a alquimia e muitos estudos sobre a vida humana são formados a base disso.

-Mas como você me prendeu? – ele perguntou um pouco emburrado.

-Aquilo é uma espécie de alquimia antiga, o país em que vivemos é conhecido pelos segredos Celtas que aqui existiram, tal conhecimento fundido com a alquimia me permite fazer uma transmutação, usar os elementos que tenho no momento e criar algo diferente com o mesmo material.

-Mas mesmo sem acreditar que eu era um vampiro, você sabia que eu não podia sair dali, como sabia isso? – ele perguntou intrigado.

-Apesar de pálido, você tinha um pequeno rubor abaixo do pescoço, isso quer dizer que havia sangue correndo ali, o sangue tanto humano como animal tem ferro, quando criei aquela gaiola ela tinha tanto prata como ferro em sua composição, isso quer dizer a matéria não teria a possibilidade de se dissolver ou até mesmo mover as barras; ela explicou. –O ferro em você não permitiu que você saísse, caso contrario você poderia fugir com facilidade dali.

-E depois você diz que não é uma bruxa; ele falou recebendo um olhar envenenado dela. -E o que mais são criados com esses poderes de bruxa? – ele perguntou só para irrita-la, o vampiro parecia muito bem disposto a saber tudo sobre a época em que despertara.

–Quimeras, são aqueles seres que você viu enquanto me seguia até a Abadia; ela respondeu.

-Como você...; Ela o cortou.

-Senti! Essa é uma das minhas habilidades, porém nem todos a possuem; ela respondeu. Chegando a porta do seu quarto e entrando, mas ao ir fechar a porta viu-o entrar. –O que pensa que está fazendo? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Entrando! Pensei que fosse obvio; ele falou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-De maneira nenhuma; ela disse espantada, com um leve rubor na face.

-E eu vou ficar aonde? Lá fora nem ouse cogitar essa possibilidade; ele rebateu.

-Mais essa agora; ela resmungou. –Ta vendo aquela porta ali; ela apontou para o quarto da frente; ele apenas se virou.

-Sim, foi de lá que peguei essas roupas; ele falou apontando para si.

-Já imaginava, por isso que senti o cheiro de Gabriel em você e me confundi; ela falou mais para si do que para ele.

-Quem é Gabriel? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Meu irmão; ela respondeu direta. – Entre lá, creio que você não tem sensibilidade a luz como nos contos folclóricos, porém por via das duvidas tranque a porta e feche as cortinas, assim que amanhecer eu te chamo; ela respondeu.

-Sim, mestra; ele respondeu fazendo uma exagerada reverencia sem perder o sorriso sádico.

-Ah! Me chame de Vitória, esse negócio de mestre faz com que você se pareça um animal de estimação e você não é; ela completou enquanto fechava a porta sem esperar resposta.

O vampiro parou atônito, ela lhe tratara como um igual, como isso era possível? Tudo bem que a humana prepotente era diferente das mulheres de sua época, porém ela lhe tratava como alguém, mesmo sabendo de seu passado. Aquilo era muito estranho, mas logo saberia mais sobre Vitória. Era só uma questão de tempo.

**Continua... **

Domo pessoal

Aproveitando o final do capitulo, eu gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisinhas, que talvez possam deixa-los com duvidas.

Os círculos de transmutação, que apareceram nos capítulos anteriores, não é copia do animê Full Metal Alchemist, na realidade, os círculos fazem parte de algo bem maior. Antigamente, desde que a ciência passou a fazer parte do mundo, os símbolos químicos e biológicos de feminino e masculino (também conhecidos por Vênus e Marte – no romano) passaram a existir, com a união dos dois, simetricamente colocados e presos por um circulo formam o pentagrama. Esse símbolo também é conhecido pelas lendas Celtas, não é um símbolo de bruxaria como alguns dizem e sim de biologia. Mas sobre o lado religioso isso também tem um significado profundo. Por significarem o equilíbrio entre os opostos, ele faz parte de algo chamado "Tributo ao Divino". Isso quer dizer, pessoas que adoram o equilíbrio entre seres da mesma espécie porem diferente, isso também é chamado de "Divino Feminino" e "Divino Masculino".

A alquimia é um estudo que fala sobre os elementos do ambiente serem ordenados em equilíbrio e com isso formar algo com o mesmo componente com o mesmo principio. (tipo, uma cadeira quebrada, junta-se todos os elementos e os ordenando pode criar uma nova cadeira – não importa o método que você use para isso, isso faz parte da alquimia).

Bom, se alguém quiser saber mais sobre isso nos sites da google podem ser encontrados sobre esse assunto com mais detalhes, a intenção era explicar o que aconteceu que no outro capitulo não dei.

Antes de ir gostaria de agradecer a Karol Himura pelo comentário.

Kisus

Já né...


	8. No Limite do AutoControle

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, o nome Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania, e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência e não me responsabilizo por isso.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: No Limite do Auto-Controle.**

**I – Provocações.**

Vitória acordara cedo, na verdade mal dormira o resto da noite tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Assim que terminara de trocar-se saiu do quarto encontrando Emilia no meio da escada.

-Bom dia Srta; Emilia disse sorrindo.

-Bom dia; Vitória respondeu impassível. –Ah! Emilia, não é necessário arrumar o quarto de Gabriel, deixe para fazer isso somente quando ele voltar; a jovem falou, procurando impedir que a governanta encontrasse com o vampiro.

-Como quiser Srta, mas quer que eu leve seu café para onde? –ela perguntou.

-Não vou tomar café agora, ainda é um pouco cedo; ela disse olhando para o relógio de pendulo próximo à escada, marcando ainda seis horas da manhã. – Quando for umas oito horas você pode servi-lo na sala de jantar; ela completou.

-Tudo bem, posso me retirar?

-Fique a vontade, estarei treinando; Vitória disse, seguindo para o térreo onde ao entrar na sala de armas teria acesso a uma outra sala que servia para os treinos.

Adentrou a porta encontrando tudo no maior silêncio, na sala de armas tomara a devida precaução de acender uma vela para entrar no quarto escuro. Como ainda era muito cedo a sala ficava em completa escuridão, mesmo com as cortinas fechadas.

Vitória usou a chama da vela para acender uma outra num pequeno candelabro na parede, não queria muita luz preenchendo o ambiente, por isso apagou a pequena vela que tinha nas mãos, isso facilitaria mais o desenvolvimento dos seus sentidos nesse ambiente.

Em um pequeno suporte ela pegou uma bela espada de prata, cujo corte causaria uma enorme ferida no vento. Era o mesmo estilo de espada usada por ela nas noites de caçadas. Retirou a espada da bainha, mirando-a por um tempo.

Segurando firme no cabo começou com movimentos livres, a elevou até a altura dos olhos, fazendo uma meia lua em volta de si mesma, num momento brusco ela cortou o ar, porem sentiu a laminar parar bruscamente, como se houvesse prendido em algo.

Vitória abriu os olhos bruscamente, mas não viu nada a sua frente, até sentir um vento frio chocar-se com a pele desnuda do pescoço, pois não estava vestindo mais do que uma blusa fina com o corpete por cima deixando o pescoço exposto. Antes que pudesse voltar-se para trás, sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelos longos braços do vampiro, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

-É curioso! –ele começou falando quase num sussurro, fazendo a jovem lembrar-se do que acontecera há alguns dias atrás quando Gabriel a encontrara na biblioteca.

-O que? – Vitória perguntou, enquanto tentava se afastar, mas o vampiro apenas estreitou os braços, impedindo-a de mover-se e se colasse mais em si.

-Todas as mulheres da sua época usam espadas? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Não! A maioria só sabe ficar dentro de casa repovoando a terra; ela respondeu com um certo sarcasmo.

-Na minha época isso era algo bom; ele falou com certa confusão.

-Mas nessa época não, obrigar uma criança inocente a viver nesse inferno, não é o que um pai deveria permitir; ela respondeu com revolta.

-Em todo caso você deveria mudar essa postura; ele falou, mudando de assunto.

-O que? – Vitória perguntou confusa, tentando virar, porem ele não permitiu que ela mudasse de posição.

-Creio que quem lhe ensinou usar a espada, era mais baixo do que você; ele comentou.

-Como sabe? – ela perguntou. Desde criança fora treinada pelo avô e quando chegara a maior idade, sem duvidas que o velho Belmonte ficara mais baixo do que ela, mas o que isso tinha a ver.

-Sua postura, isso afetou seu equilíbrio; ele respondeu, como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Veja! – ele começou, soltando o braço direito e afastando-se um pouco, porem sem perder completamente o contato físico. A mão do vampiro desceu com calma e precisão, pela lateral do corpo da jovem apenas com o intuito de provocar, fazendo-a prender a respiração surpresa. Mal teve tento de reclamar, quando sentiu uma pressão em seu joelho, como se o mesmo estivesse sendo forçado a inclinar-se. –Incline mais o joelho assim; ele falou, voltando-se para ela. –Deixe que seu peso fique equilibrado nas duas pernas, mas se apóie nessa. A espada segure firme, mas com suavidade; ele explicou, correndo suas mãos pelos braços da jovem, causando um arrepio involuntário ao tocar com as mãos frias a pele quente da humana, até as mesmas chegarem as mãos dela, fechando-se em volta da mesma, com uma leve pressão para que ela suaviza-se a maneira como prendia o cabo da espada entre os dedos.

-O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou pausadamente, tentando manter o autocontrole e não demonstrar o quanto aquilo lhe perturbava.

-Te ensinando a usar uma espada de verdade; ele respondeu. –Incline o corpo para a frente um pouco; ele falou com calma, mas ao vê-la não lhe obedecer, ele acabou por usar o próprio peso para força-la a inclinar-se. –Agora me acompanhe; ele falou puxando-a para trás.

Juntos fizeram um movimento em meia lua, erguendo a espada na altura dos olhos, mais uma volta, da esquerda para a direita. Ambos pareciam dançar, presos em um ritmo diferente, ansiosos e ofegantes. Vampiro e caçadora, tornavam-se um com a lamina de prata, como se sempre tivesse sido assim. Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais ansiosos e urgentes, até pararem.

Ofegante, a humana encostou-se na parede mais próxima, ainda segurando em suas mãos a espada de prata com a ponta apoiada no chão, enquanto o vampiro apenas se aproximava, como um olhar felino, semelhante a um predador acuando sua presa. Sentia o corpo vibrar de adrenalina como se voltasse a época em que era apenas um humano, destinado a aproveitar com demasiada irresponsabilidade os prazeres da vida.

-Acho que você leva jeito; ele comentou com a voz quase num sussurro rouco, apoiando a mão sobre a parede, próximo ao rosto dela.

-Uh! –murmurou, erguendo os olhos.

Vitória ficou estática, não o sentira se aproximar. Ambas as respirações se chocavam. Os dedos frios do vampiro tocaram lhe a face, causando um tremor na jovem. Agora a pergunta era, quem era o caçador? Ele se aproximou mais até prensa-la completamente na parede. Via resistência nos orbes da jovem, nenhum de seus encantos naturais pareciam funcionar, mas não iria desistir até ter uma pequena amostra do limite do autocontrole de sua 'mestra'. Segurando lhe o queixo ele impediu-a de recuar o olhar. Com os orbes semi-cerrados ele aproximou-se dos lábios da jovem, apenas um leve roçar, mas antes que ele a beijasse a porta se abriu, fazendo com que o vento apagasse a vela e o vampiro desaparecesse.

-Srta! Vim lhe avisar que já são oito horas, seu café está na sala de jantar; Emilia falou, se aproximando da janela e abrindo as cortinas.

-Obrigada! – Vitória respondeu, ofegante.

-Precisa de mais alguma coisa Srta?

-"Água gelada... Muito gelada"; ela pensou com o rosto afogueado e o corpo em brasas. – "Que inferno, o que fora aquilo?"; ela pensou, quase cedera aos encantos do vampiro... E que encantos, porem não era para isso que o havia trazido de volta, não poderiam misturar as coisas; ela concluiu dando um suspiro cansado. –Não, não preciso de nada.

-A Srta não acha melhor descansar? Porque não me parece bem;

-Estou bem! Não precisa se preocupar; Vitória respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

-Ah! Srta pra onde o Jovem Sr foi?

-Itália! – Vitória respondeu seca.

-Desculpe! Não era da minha conta; Emilia disse se afastando.

-Não! Eu que peço desculpas estou um pouco cansada, acho que vou fazer o que me disse, Emilia me desculpe não era mesmo a minha intenção de descontar em você; Vitória falou desanimada.

-Tudo bem, Srta; Emilia disse sorrindo. –Creio que à noite de ontem foi bem agitada, já que foi a primeira de lua cheia; ela comentou.

-Foi; Vitória respondeu. –Ahn! Emilia gostaria de avisar-lhe sobre algo; ela começou.

-O que?

-Daqui a quatro dias eu vou ter de viajar, nesse meio tempo o Conde Wingathes assumira o castelo, qualquer coisa de que precise, trate diretamente com ele, que quando eu voltar, ele me passa tudo; Vitória explicou.

-Entendo! Pode deixar, com licença; ela disse se retirando.

Assim que a sentiu distante. Vitória jogou a espada no chão, deixando-se sentar no mesmo, encostando-se na parede.

-Que inferno! – ela praguejou. –Gabriel, onde foi se meter? –ela se perguntou colocando as mãos na cabeça, sem notar ser observada por um par de brasas que misteriosamente sugiram como reflexo na lamina da espada. –Porque as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas? –ela murmurou.

**OOO**

Era um lugar interessante, mas sentia-se completamente ridículo por ficar passeando nas sombras das paredes, tal qual uma alma penada. Sem duvidas estava perturbado por tais pensamentos, tudo isso porque, sua 'gentil' mestra, não queria ser tratada por mestre.

-"Mulheres, podem passar séculos e eu nunca as entenderei"; o vampiro pensou enfezado.

Passara por mais uma sala, porem ao entrar na ultima achou que estaria vazia, mas a mesma permaneceria na completa escuridão se não fosse por uma tremula chamava que queimava em uma vela no candelabro na parede.

Ela esta lá. Vitória manejava com destreza a espada, como se ambos fossem parte de um único ser, fazendo com que mesmo resistindo, o vampiro ficasse quase que hipnotizado.

-"Não entendo, ela diz não ser uma bruxa, mas que feitiço ela terá usado para ter esse poder sobre mim? Ao mesmo tempo que me atrai, me repele"; ele se perguntou, enquanto observava os movimentos precisos, executados pela caçadora. Sabia que logo ela sentiria sua presença, então, porque não treinar seus dotes um pouco e descobrir um pouco mais sobre aquele poder usado por sua 'mestra'.

**OOO**

**Frustração**! Era isso que sentia por três grandes motivos. **_Primeiro_** ela tinha um autocontrole enorme, nunca havia visto uma humana resistir a seus encantos de forma que fosse capaz de bloquear os pensamentos para que ele não usasse tal artifício para faze-la ceder. **_Segundo_** odiava começar algo e ser interrompido, aquela empregada, já estava em sua lista negra. **_Terceiro_**, parecia um humano, ansiando por mais uma oportunidade daquelas. Como um poderoso vampiro como ele, podia sentir-se fraquejar diante de uma humana, sentindo-se tal qual um adolescente em transição com a puberdade.

-"Raios, mais essa agora"; ele pensou irritado. –"Desde quando estou para agir assim, mato minhas presas sem qualquer dificuldade, nunca tive dó algum de humanos, mas porque com ela, justo com ela as coisas são completamente diferentes"; ele pensou. –"Porque as coisas simplesmente não podem ser menos complicadas, uns matam, outros morrem e coisas do tipo?"; ele se perguntou.

O vampiro andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, seus pensamentos estavam a mil que nem ao menos se deu conta de quem acabara de entrar após bater na porta e não ouvir resposta.

-Vai abrir um buraco no chão se continuar assim; Vitória falou com a voz serena, fazendo o vampiro sobressaltar-se.

-"Vitória"; ele pensou, voltando seu olhar para a jovem encostada no batente da porta lhe mirando com curiosidade.

-Vim avisar que partimos para Roma daqui a três dias assim que acabar o ciclo da lua cheia. Procure não chamar muita atenção quando sair para se alimentar; ela falou séria.

-Entendo! – ele murmurou sério, mas logo abriu um sorriso malicioso deixando a mostra os caninos salientes e os orbes que brilhavam mais intensos. –Mas não foi só por isso que você veio aqui, não é? – ele perguntou de forma insinuante.

-Não! –ela respondeu indiferente, entendendo as intenções do vampiro e as cortando. –Vim buscar os mapas que Gabriel guarda aqui; ela respondeu apontando para um canto do quanto, onde estava uma escrivaninha com alguns rolos de mapas em cima.

O vampiro ficou calado, na realidade não esperava aquele tipo de resposta, ele apenas ficou observando a jovem caminhar até lá e começar a separar o material que pretendia levar consigo.

Vitória sentia o olhar do vampiro sobre si, mas nada fez. Só precisava encontrar os mapas do Vaticano que o irmão guardava para alguma necessidade e ir embora. Porem, mal separara os mapas e voltava-se para sair, quando sentiu suas costas chocarem-se com a parede.

O susto fora imediato, como não o sentira se aproximar. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, após o impacto, um brilho de fúria tremeluzia nos orbes verdes, encontrando aquele par de brasas lhe fitando com um sorriso enigmático.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? –ela perguntou com os punhos serrados, sentindo cada vez mais a pressão de seu corpo contra a parede, enquanto o vampiro lhe segurava pelos ombros.

-Apenas continuando de onde paramos; ele respondeu com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções, aproximando-se dela a ponto de seus lábios quase se tocarem, porém ela o interrompeu.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você; ela falou virando o rosto.

-Porque? – ele perguntou num sussurro, usando uma das mãos para tocar-lhe o rosto, mas parou atônito quando encarou os orbes da jovem, um brilho vermelho tomou conta dos orbes verdes de Vitória os tornando tão vermelhos quanto os do vampiro.

Mal ele pensara em recuar, Vitória retirara da lateral direita da calça uma pequena adaga, a lamina era tão fina que seria capaz de perfurar uma placa de prata de três milímetros sem o mínimo esforço. Posicionando-a estrategicamente ao baixo ventre do vampiro.

-Vampiros ou humanos, todos tem o mesmo ponto sensível; ela falou com a voz que gelaria o inferno. –Então é melhor parar com essas gracinhas se não quiser ficar tão debilitado que alquimia nenhuma no mundo vai te ajudar a concertar o estrago que vou fazer em você; ela completou.

O vampiro deu dois passos para trás, vendo a jovem abrandar o olhar e caminhar para a saída do quarto guardando novamente na lateral da calça a adaga, mas antes de sair, voltou-se para ele com uma calma assustadora.

-Esqueci de perguntar, quer que eu te chame por qual nome? –ela perguntou.

-Alucard; ele respondeu meio aéreo, ainda processando a informação de que fora colocado mais uma vez em uma situação humilhante por ela.

-Que criativo, Drácula ao contrario; ele a ouviu dizer, antes da porta fechar-se.

–"Mulheres, definitivamente não as entendo"; ele pensou, mas logo abriu um sorriso maroto. –"Mas não foi tão ruim assim, digamos que isso só esta começando, mestra";

**OOO**

-"Era só o que me faltava, um vampiro pervertido"; Vitória pensou revoltada, porem com um leve rubor na face diante das investidas do vampiro. –"Melhor parar de pensar nisso, tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar agora"; ela concluiu.

Enquanto colocava os mapas em cima da escrivaninha sentiu uma estranha inquietação, suas mãos começaram a ficar tremulas e seus olhos embaçados.

-O que esta acontecendo? –ela murmurou tentando manter o foco. Passou a mão sobre a testa e percebeu estar suando frio.

Tentou ir sentar-se na cama, mas parou sentindo uma súbita pontada no coração era como se estivesse tendo uma visão. Via Gabriel preso em um lugar escuro não era um calabouço, um homem vestido de branco parecia já ter certa idade e o hassassin que a desafiara.

-Gabriel; o nome foi dito num sussurro vago, enquanto a jovem caia desacordada no chão.

**II – Manipulações.**

**Fora dos portões do Vaticano...**

-Fizeram o que mandei? –o ancião perguntou adentrando na prisão de Sant' Ângelo.

-Sim! – o hassassin respondeu com os punhos serrados. –"Mas não pense que vai se livrar da fúria dela ou da minha quando isso chegar ao fim"; ele pensou, tentando se controlar.

-Ótimo! – ele respondeu voltando-se para o carmelengo. –Fizeram um bom trabalho, continuem assim e serão devidamente recompensados; ele completou, voltando para o caminho que lhe levaria de volta a Roma.

**III – Problemas.**

Alucard ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do quarto de Vitória, mas resolveu não sair dali, alguém poderia vê-lo, mas não podia negar que isso lhe deixava inquieto, tinha algo errado.

-Por Deus, Srta Vitória; ele ouviu Emilia gritar. Ele caminhou até a porta para ouvir melhor. –Lílian me ajuda rápido, a Srta desmaiou; Emilia gritou, para uma outra senhora que trabalhava na cozinha do castelo, que rapidamente veio em seu auxilio.

-Como isso aconteceu? –a mulher perguntou, enquanto aparecia enxugando as mãos no avental. –Vamos logo, ela esta muito fria.

Alucard começou a ficar preocupado a menos de dois minutos que falara com Vitória ela estava bem, o que teria acontecido nesse curto espaço de tempo para que ela desmaiasse. Quando lembrou-se da quantidade de sangue que ela perdera ao traze-lo de volta.

-"Não é possível, ela saiu para caçar ontem e estava bem, só se ela não sentiu o efeito que a perda de sangue poderia causar e o desgaste pode ter feito isso"; ele pensou. –"Não deve ser nada de mais, mas porque raios isso me preocupa"; ele pensou com certa agonia, tentando não começar a andar de um lado a outro do quarto e delatar sua presença.

Independente de ser ou não visto, iria se aproximar daquele quarto havia uma forma de aparecer, contanto que aquelas mulheres não o vissem.

-Pegue uma bacia com água para fazermos umas compressas, enquanto eu troco essas roupas; Emilia falou, enquanto acomodava a jovem desacordada na enorme cama.

-Tudo bem, eu já volto; Lílian disse, enquanto saia correndo do quarto.

-Por Deus, o que será que aconteceu com a Srta? –Emilia se perguntou vendo a face da jovem ficar cada vez mais sem cor. –Estava tão bem hoje de manhã, mas também pudera, tão jovem e com o peso da responsabilidade de ser a segunda no comando depois da rainha, isso é muito desgastante para alguém tão jovem; ela comentou consigo mesmas, sem dar-se conta da presença de mais alguém no quarto.

-"Segunda no comando depois da rainha, já fazia idéia de que ela era especial, mas não pensei que existissem mais coisas que a tornassem a minha escolhida"; ele pensou, observando a jovem adormecida, agora sem aquelas roupas escuras, apenas com um vestido de tecido fino que iam até os joelhos. –"Que roupas estranhas, na minha época as roupas tinham bem mais panos"; ele pensou com confusão.

-Aqui esta; Lílian falou voltando com uma bacia e panos nas mãos.

**Continua...**


	9. Uma Faca de Dois Gumes

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, o nome Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania, e qualquer semelhança com fatos e pessoas reais é mera coincidência e não me responsabilizo por isso.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Uma faca de Dois Gumes**

**I – Operação.**

**Fora dos Portões do Vaticano/ Castelo de Saint Ângelo...**

Cada vez que olhava para aquelas paredes sentia seu asco por aquele ser aumentar, quanto mais deveria esperar para ter o doce prazer de seus dedos se entrelaçarem em perfeita harmonia pela pele enrugada daquele pescoço. Aquela sem duvidas era sua fantasia mais perversa, mas o quão perverso ele era ao comparar-se com aquele que causara tudo aquilo, poderia considerar-se um santo; o jovem hassassin pensou esboçando um meio sorriso de escárnio.

Mais dois dias chegavam ao fim e nenhum dos batedores do Vaticano o informara sobre a movimentação da Srta Belmonte e isso lhe deixava aflito, seria realmente ela capaz de deixar o irmão a mercê daquilo tudo e direcionar suas atenções apenas para a santidade mentora desse infortúnio.

Os orbes acinzentados do hassassin correram por aquela câmara escura, encontrando apenas uma pequena chama bruxuleante a tremeluzir em um canto afastado, enquanto gemidos de dor chegavam a seus ouvidos como uma macabra melodia, que apenas servia para excitar-lhe.

-Cale a boca, garoto. Não vai adiantar nada ficar gemendo desse jeito; ele falou áspero, para o jovem que jazia deitado sobre o chão de pedra, com mãos e pernas atados as costas e um capuz preto a cobrir-lhe a face, com apenas um buraco na direção do nariz para que tivesse, mesmo que de forma precária um pouco de ar para respirar.

Cinco minutos e os gemidos pareciam se intensificar, aquilo já o estava irritando, ele mais do que ninguém preferia estar em qualquer lugar menos ali, mas sua santidade insistira para que cuidasse do garoto Belmonte.

-"Quanto mais isso vai demorar?"; ele pensou, mas tais pensamentos foram privados de uma continuação, pois o Carmelengo acabava de entrar acompanhado de uma outra pessoa que para o hassassin era um completo desconhecido. –O que foi dessa vez? E quem é ele?

-Acalma-te meu jovem, esse é alguém mandado por **ele** para cuidar do jovem Belmonte; o Carmelengo respondeu lançando um olhar de aviso ao hassassin de que não citaria nomes.

-Está certo, ele esta ali; o hassassin falou indicando o garoto no fundo da sala.

-Podem entrar; o Carmelengo falou chamando mais dois homens vestidos de branco que entraram no quarto e colocaram o jovem entre os braços levando-o dali.

-Hei! Espera ai, aonde vão leva-lo? – o hassassin perguntou de maneira preocupada, não estava em seus planos que fizessem alguma coisa ao garoto.

-Não se preocupe, logo o traremos de volta; o homem ao lado do Carmelengo falou, embora sua voz fosse serena, seus orbes enegrecidos indicavam um insano desejo obscuro, o que ele pretendia era praticamente impossível saber.

**OOO**

Saint Ângelo era uma das ultimas fortalezas do Vaticano, poucos sabiam do acesso que a antiga construção tinha com a biblioteca papal dentro dos portões da cidade santa. Santa, isso soa de maneira tão hipócrita para aqueles que conhecem os segredos escondidos sob aquelas paredes escuras e úmidas. Impregnados pelo tempo e pelas mãos que nelas se apoiaram para encontrarem o caminho para a terra proibida, um mundo libidinoso de orgias e luxuria, quem poderia dizer que isso era ser santo, patético isso é o que é!

Calabouços, quartos, corredores, paredes e mais paredes aquilo era um labirinto infernal para desconhecidos e desavisados. Mas não para ele, não seria a primeira vez que prestaria sua colaboração a santidade primordial da Cidade Santa.

Seus passos precisos não eram mais de um jovem adolescente prestes a formar-se nas artes da medicina, agora ele era o melhor, o mais cruel, porem ainda o melhor naquilo que fazia.

-Doutor James, já esta tudo pronto; um jovem de feições mirradas apareceu por entre uma sala encontrando o médico no corredor.

-Está certo; ele murmurou como resposta. –Entrem e o coloquem na mesa, mantenham-no dopado, para que não cause problemas, vocês já foram avisados de que o garoto é realmente forte e pode nos atrapalhar; ele completou a ordem, dando passagem para os dois homens entrarem na sala com Gabriel.

Dessa vez seguiu o caminho oposto, tinha algo para resolver antes de começar seu pequeno showzinho. Tinha que esclarecer algumas coisas com alguém antes do primeiro ato acabar. Dois toques firmes na porta foram suficientes para avisar à chegada de um visitante, um áspero **'entre'** lhe fora suficiente.

-Pensei que já estivesse trabalhando Dr James; o idoso falou com ar arrogante, fazendo o medico fechar os punhos de maneira perigosa.

-Temos negócios a acertar primeiro 'qui pro qua' **(1)** meu caro; ele falou com um aceno displicente demais numa atitude atrevida diante daquele que requeria seus serviços. Esse era o preço para aqueles que desejavam que outros sujassem as mãos por si. Toma lá, dá cá... Essa era a única verdade.

-O que quer? – o idoso de orbes azuis quase sem expressão, perguntou de maneira impertinente, não pretendia perder sua superioridade diante de um ser impuro como aquele, cujo destino havia lhe obrigado a requerer um empréstimo de habilidades.

-Você sabe, meu passe livre para Londres, uma nova ficha e nunca mais saber de você; ele respondeu impertinente.

-Considere feito, agora vá logo fazer o que lhe mandei; o sumo pontífice falou, acenando de maneira arrogante para que ele saísse da sala.

-"Logo, logo a sua hora vai chegar velho e eu vou estar bem longe assistindo de camarote a sua queda"; ele pensou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e os orbes adquirindo uma sombra enegrecida.

**OOO**

Pobre anjo cujas asas lhe foram cortadas de maneira impiedosa, mas que ainda de maneira serena, permanecia a repousar, justamente quando esta por obra do destino ou de força maior nas garras de um demônio sanguinário e cruel. Os cabelos caiam-lhe de forma displicente pela testa molhada pelo suor, os orbes dourados vedados pelas pálpebras serradas devido ao sonífero, completamente impotente diante daquilo que seria o inevitável.

Os paços do medico ecoaram no corredor, alertando seus fieis subordinados de que ele retornara para fazer aquilo que lhe fora ordenado.

-Onde está o bisturi? –ele perguntou assim que entrou na sala.

Logo os homens começaram a fazer os últimos preparativos para a realização de um intento cruel e sem qualquer resquício de piedade para com a pobre vitima. Os orbes castanhos do médico pareciam ter um brilho sereno, aquela não seria sua primeira vez, mais seria aquela que mais apreciaria. Caminhou até uma mesa não muito distante da cama, uma bacia de cerâmica jazia cheia de água para que pudesse banhar as mãos, uma toalha de linho. Pelo visto a qualidade do serviço teria de ser impecável; ele concluiu com certo desgosto ao ter o seu limite de paciência atingido, se a caçadora não acabasse com o sumo pontífice ele mesmo o faria, viver em submissão a um decrépito não estava em seus planos de vidas e prazeres futuros.

-Vamos começar, segurem-no com força para que não se mexa, um mínimo de erro poderemos acabar com a vida dele, mas não é isso que queremos; ele completou com tom de aviso.

Tesoura, agulha, bisturis das mais variadas espessuras de laminas, aquilo seria um trabalho digno de mestres e de estrema precisão. Não poderia errar de maneira alguma.

Um pequeno corte feito na região atrás da orelha, um solavanco na mesa fê-lo parar, novamente os subordinados aumentaram a pressão com o intuito de conter o jovem que parecia numa guerra inconsciente para despertar. Com calma a cabeça de Gabriel foi virada, faltam dois. Um novo corte e um novo solavanco. James parou, voltou-se com os orbes flamejantes para os subordinados.

-Segurem-no direto se não vou furar é vocês;

Apenas um assentir e novamente o corpo do jovem desacordado fora virado, o próximo destino seria a nuca. Um trovão iluminou o céu, uma furiosa tempestade caia sobre a cidade santa, casas começavam a ser alagadas, telhados caiam. Algumas pessoas desesperadas abrigavam-se em porões buscando proteção, temendo que suas vidas não fossem poupadas pela fúria divina que a muito ameaçava aqueles que ali viviam, aquela não era mais a cidade santa onde pessoas de bem poderiam habitar, assuntos escusos eram tratados na calada da noite e mais e mais feras começavam a invadir as cidades tomando vidas e criando perversidades.

Mais um trovão, o quarto fora completamente iluminado, James caminhou até a bacia de cerâmica lavando as mãos completamente tomadas pelo liquido vermelho. Fizera sua parte agora era o fim. Nunca a tolha de linho lhe parecera tão macia e reconfortante como lhe era agora.

-Acabou; ele sentenciou. –Levem-no de volta e depois saiam daqui o mais rápido que puderem; o medico sentenciou, colocando dentro de uma bela maleta de couro algumas peças excepcionais de sua coleção, tão delicados objetos incrustados com a mais pura prata, lhe davam uma perfeita precisão para as futuras operações que iria executar.

Deixou a sala sem ao menos voltar-se para trás, ali acabava sua função.

**OOO**

Gabriel fora levado de volta para a sala onde jazia o hassassin, o jovem parecia sonolento e impaciente devido à demora, o Carmelengo permanecia sentado de maneira confortável numa pequena poltrona naquela mesma sala.

Os homens entraram depositando o garoto numa cama improvisada no cômodo. Sem ao menos dirigirem um **'a'** para os ali presentes, voltaram-se para sair, mas ouviram uma voz que fê-los parar congelados. Como se a morte sussurra um convite atrevido para conhece-la... Pessoalmente.

-Onde pensam que vão? – o hassassin perguntou se levantando.

-Vamos embora Sr, já fizemos nosso trabalho; um deles atreveu-se a responder.

-Onde esta o doutor? – o Carmelengo perguntou, com a face inexpressiva, os longos dedos entrelaçavam-se de maneira aristocrática, enquanto se acomodavam no colo do padre.

-Já faz alguns minutos que ele se foi; o outro respondeu.

Gritos de dor e desespero foram abafados pelas grossas paredes de tijolos de Saint Ângelo, um relâmpago iluminou as paredes da pequena fortaleza, eles nem ao menos puderam ver como foram atingidos, mais uma vez o hassassin chegava em seu completo êxtase, executando aquilo que mais lhe excitava... Matar.

Os segredos ali contidos nunca sairiam, ninguém nunca contaria, porém quanto tempo mais aqueles que ali subjugavam, demorariam a sucumbir diante de uma força maior, que não demoraria a estar a caminho.

**II – Entre a Vida e a Morte .**

Cada vez mais a temperatura caia, era impossível evitar aquilo. Emilia corria desesperada pela casa, já passava mais de quatro horas que a jovem jazia desacordada e sem mais nem menos ela entrara num estranho estado, a temperatura do corpo parecia cair, porém queimava de febre, se fosse uma religiosa adepta do hinduismo diria que era por causa de algum karma ruim jogado sobre a jovem, mas o que ela, uma jovem destinada a defender as pessoas de bem poderia ter feito de ruim em outra vida, ou mesmo nessa; a governanta recriminava-se por tais pensamentos, como poderia ficar pensando em repostas quando simplesmente não sabia o que fazer além de ficar a cada cinco minutos trocando as compressas de água depositadas na testa da jovem.

-Por Deus, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer; a mulher falou exausta. –Só peço que fique bem Srta o que pude fiz, me perdoe por não poder fazer mais; ela completou com um olhar triste, tomando entre as mãos a bacia de água e retirando-se do quarto, aquela briga não lhe pertencia, mas era difícil saber isso da pior forma.

As janelas do quarto jaziam fechadas, as cortinas de tecido escuro tiravam completamente a luminosidade do ambiente, um par de brasas se acendeu como se saíssem de dentro do espelho. Com um andar preciso o vampiro aproximou-se com certa preocupação denotada em seu semblante até o leito do jovem.

Cada vez mais pálida; ele concluiu com um olhar. Puxou com calma parte da barra da calça para que pudesse ali se sentar de maneira mais confortável e sem que o tecido viesse a amassar, seus dedos correram livremente pela face da jovem identificando o quão suave e macia era a pele daquela que tanto lhe atraia. Fria, tão fria quanto à morte; ele pensou, deixando que seus finos dedos tocassem de maneira delicada os lábios roxos de Vitória.

Como a morte poderia ser tão cruel com um ser de face angelical como aquela que jazia inconsciente a sua frente; o vampiro se indagava. Havia respostas das quais nem em uma eternidade ele atingiria, mas sabia que só ele poderia salva-la.

-Essa é a nossa troca, devolveste-me a vida e me deste do teu sangue, por mais que venhas a me odiar futuramente, não posso permitir que Thanatos**(2)** lhe tire de mim; ele falou de maneira carinhosa, deixando que seus dedos se entrelaçassem numa pequena mexa de cabelos dourados. –Não posso permitir que ele lhe leve; a voz do vampiro soou como um sussurro. –Não agora; ele completou abaixando-se até que seus lábios tocassem levemente os da jovem, quase sem vida; ele conluiu.

Vitória parecia que perdia parte de sua vida a cada segundo que passava, mais e mais a temperatura caia, tomando-a nos braços, o vampiro acomodou-se na cama, sentando-se de maneira confortável com as costas apoiadas na guarda da cama e a jovem semi-sentada em seu colo, completamente envolta pelo lençol branco.

Pela primeira vez sentia certa hesitação quanto aquilo que pretendia fazer, mas já decidira que permaneceria a seu lado mesmo que ela o odiasse para a vida toda. Acariciou com delicadeza os cabelos da jovem, que tinha a cabeça descansando confortavelmente em seu peito. Ele ouvi as lentas batidas daquele jovem coração que parecia guerrear pela chance de viver mais um pouco.

O pescoço desnudo era um convite atrevido que fazia seus instintos ferverem ansiosos. A quantidade de adrenalina que corria pelas veias lhe instigava a continuar. Os orbes vermelhos do vampiro adquiriram uma cor mais vibrante, quase ensandecida. Alucard balançou a cabeça como se para afastar tais pensamentos, não era isso que iria fazer, iria apenas salva-la, não poderia se exceder e transforma-la, ai sim, ela nunca o perdoaria.

Um toque de leve dos lábios frios no pescoço descoberto, fez um pequeno tremor anunciar que a jovem ainda respondia a alguns estímulos, mesmo que inconscientemente. Precisava ir com calma, viu-a tremer em seus braços quando os finos caninos perfuraram a pele delicada e dali sorveram uma pequena porção do liquido precioso, o único capaz de tirar-lhe o controle. Os orbes ficaram completamente vermelhos, quando algo realmente surpreendente aconteceu.

Alucard sentiu uma energia muito forte repeli-lo da jovem, os caninos rapidamente foram recolhidos quando sua cabeça chocou-se bruscamente com a parede atrás da cama. Seus orbes tinham um brilho mais intenso, porem uma tremula luz dourada brilhava de maneira misteriosa, passando imperceptível por ele.

Não podia parar agora, ajeitou melhor a jovem em seu colo, para que ela ficasse completamente de costas para ele e ainda sim segura por seus braços. As garras do vampiro alongaram-se de maneira surpreendente, apenas com o indicador ele abriu um corte no outro pulso fazendo com que uma grossa gota de sangue quisesse dali fugir, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele levou o pulso aos lábios da jovem, sabia que se ela estivesse consciente sem duvidas recusaria, mas não havia outra maneira e até mesmo ele uma criatura sem raízes religiosas, pedia pela primeira vez aos céus que ela sobrevivesse e que lhe perdoasse algum dia.

O liquido escorria quente pela garganta, numa mistura do próprio sangue com as pequenas gotas cedidas por aquele ser imortal. Novamente aquela luz os envolveu, mas dessa vez ele não foi repelido e sim, como num sonho foi tragado para velhas lembranças.

Irlanda, os campos verdes daquela bela terra eram perfeitos, convidativos a qualquer poeta de coração livre a escrever belas fabulas sobre aquele lugar. O vampiro não sentia o sol tocar sua pele por mais que visse qual a intensidade que o mesmo brilhava sobre ele. Avistou uma casa, precisamente um chalé. Caminhou por toda a volta da pequena casa não avistando ninguém que poderia lhe dizer como chegara ali. Até encontrar não muito distante uma arvore, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi à pequena criança de cabelos dourados que ali estava, ele franziu o cenho e continuou caminhando até lá.

-Quem é você moço? – a voz infantil da garotinha soou, sem ao menos virar-se para ele.

-Você pode me ver? – ele perguntou curioso, estranhando a situação.

A garotinha voltou-se para ele com um olhar calmo, ele conhecia muito bem aquele par de orbes dourados, mas como era possível que aquela fosse Vitória, mal o pensara e os orbes da jovem rapidamente, quase num milésimo de segundo ficaram incandescentes, tal qual os orbes do vampiro.

Alucard deu um passo para trás, quase na defensiva, a garotinha voltou a olhar pra o chão algo que cutucava com uma varetinha. Recuperado do susto ele caminhou até Vitória, precisamente até que com seu corpo uma pequena sombra sobrepujasse a dela, enquanto lhe observava por cima dos ombros.

-Vovô disse que não posso traze-lo de volta, que sou muito nova ainda, mas que quando eu crescer vou poder; ela respondeu como se lesse os pensamentos do vampiro, que olhava curioso para o pequeno morcego que jazia morto aos pés da jovem. –Eu tentei traze-lo de volta mesmo assim, mas o vovô brigou comigo; ela continuou, deixando que algumas lagrimas caíssem de seus olhos tocando o chão arenoso.

-Porque você quer traze-lo de volta? – ele perguntou curioso abaixando-se até ficar na mesma altura que ela e observando mais atentamente o pequeno animal.

-Porque ele é meu único amigo; ela respondeu eloqüente, abafando um pequeno soluço. –Eu e o maninho treinamos muito, o vovô vive dizendo que isso é para o nosso bem, mas às vezes eu penso que o maninho está certo, como crianças podem ficar estudando tanto como nós. Vovô não deixa a gente brincar com as crianças da vila, diz que somos diferentes delas, mais especiais por isso não podemos nos misturar; ela falou com certo amargor. –Mas ele era meu único amigo, de noite ele sempre ficava aqui nessa arvore para que eu pudesse brincar com ele, mas ontem o vovô o derrubou com uma pedra e ele não levanta mais, eu pedi pro vovô me ensinar como traze-lo de volta e ele disse que ainda não, que eu era fraca demais e que ficar brincando com ele só me faria mais fraca ainda; ela completou soluçando.

-Querer ter alguém para brincar não é ser fraco; ele respondeu abraçando a criança que intensificara o choro, segurando com força nos braços do vampiro. –Mas não se preocupe, seu avô está certo em uma coisa só; ele falou afagando as melenas douradas.

-O que? – ela perguntou, erguendo os olhinhos brilhantes para ele.

-Um dia você vai ser forte e pode ter certeza de que vai traze-lo de volta; o vampiro falou recebendo um doce sorriso da garotinha, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma fisgada no pulso e seus olhos saíram de órbita, novamente sua mente ficava completamente branca. Uma puxada brusca de seu braço tirou o pulso dolorido dos lábios da jovem.

Ele podia ouvir com clareza o som dos batimentos cardíacos dela intensificarem-se e um leve rubor tingir-lhe a face. Depositou Vitória novamente na cama com calma e levantou-se.

Uma pequena fresta na cortina lhe mostrava que era quase noite, mesmo que ela despertasse não permitiria que ela saísse para caçar, agora a prioridade era outra. Caminhou até o espelho examinando com atenção à própria face, novamente tinha aquela sensação de ansiedade e urgência, sentia as mãos tremerem e a respiração ficar mais intensa, como era possível sentir-se novamente humano, quando os últimos resquícios de humanidade lhe fora tirado por sua própria crueldade há séculos atrás, mas a face afogueada do vampiro, que agora mais parecia um homem comum dizia o contrario.

Um ressonar baixo chamou-lhe a atenção, foi até a porta do quarto como se com o intuito de sair dali, porém apenas abriu uma fresta tomando o devido cuidado para não ser visto, não demorou muito para abrir completamente a porta.

-"Vamos ver se seus poderes de bruxa também servem para alertar seus criados"; ele pensou, cravando a unha do polegar no dedo indicador, causando um pequeno furo que vertia sangue. Com extrema precisão ele mesmo desenho na porta de mogno um circulo de transmutação e fechou-a em seguida.

Se a governanta sabia o que Vitória fazia a cada ciclo da lua, sabia que aquele símbolo a impedia de entrar ali até que a própria dona daquele lugar permitisse e a julgar pela inconsciência da jovem não seria tão cedo.

Caminhou de volta até a beira da cama, mas dessa ver preferiu dar a volta, sentando-se do outro lado. Observou com calma que o pescoço agora não tinha mais as marcas de seus caninos, exatamente como acontecera com os pulsos da jovem que de forma misteriosa haviam voltado a sangrar quando ele a mordera. Nem uma gota de sangue desperdiçada. Ainda não entendia como tudo aquilo acontecera, mas agora compreendia porque ela era a sua escolhida. Eram duas almas condenadas a eterna solidão mesmo que vivendo em épocas distintas, ainda sim completavam-se e as deusas do destino pareciam caridosas ao permitir que se encontrassem.

Deitou-se completamente na cama, puxando a jovem para perto de si. Não sairia dali até vê-la acordada e bem. Acomodou-a da melhor maneira possível para que apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e a outra mão foi puxada pela sua até repousar sobre o peito do vampiro. Ouviu novamente o leve ressonar, agora ela parecia apenas dormir, não suava mais e a temperatura parecia ter normalizado.

**OOO**

Sentiu-se envolta por um calor reconfortante, um par de braços a enlaçavam pela cintura protetoramente, uma leve respiração chocava-se com seu pescoço. Vitória sentiu o coração disparar ao sentir o gosto de ferro em sua boca, mas algo pareceu a acalmar, os braços em volta de sua cintura se estreitaram, fazendo-a dar um suspiro relaxado.

-Vejo que já acordou; a voz do vampiro soou como musica a seus ouvidos, uma leve e encantadora melodia, fazendo-a abrir os orbes com certa confusão. –Não se preocupe, você ainda deve se sentir fraca, mas você andou abusando demais nos últimos tempos; ele completou com ar de censura.

-Onde estou? – Vitória perguntou, lutando para manter os olhos em foco, era evidente que se excedera demais, mas estar ali e com o vampiro fez seu coração dar um salto.

-No seu quarto, desde que desmaiou; ele respondeu, deixando que uma das mãos livres passassem pela face da jovem sentindo novamente o calor ali dominar.

Vitória ficou em silencio, apenas aproveitando aquele singelo carinho, não tinha forças para lutar contra isso e também não mais queria. Fechou os olhos numa entrega repentina. O vampiro pareceu hesitar, estaria ele se aproveitando da situação? Não queria que as coisas acontecessem daquela forma. Queria uma entrega total vindo dela, mas não submissão forçada, aproveitando um momento de fraqueza para conseguir tal intento. Balançou a cabeça para espantar os atuais pensamentos. De maneira carinhosa depositou um beijo na testa da jovem.

-Não vai poder sair caçar hoje por mais que isso seja importante para você, sua vida é mais importante para mim, não vou deixar você ficar se matando, então essa noite apenas descanse; ele falou, vendo-a abrir os olhos que pareciam a cada segundo recobrar a intensidade do brilho, tão ou mais hipnotizantes do que o dele.

Alucard ameaçou levantar-se, porém um aperto forte em sua mão o deteve, fazendo-o voltar-se para a jovem que falava quase num tom suplique.

-Fica; ela pediu com a voz fraca.

Simplesmente não podia negar algo que também queria, deixou-se acomodar melhor no leito, puxando a jovem novamente para perto de si, ouviu um leve suspiro escapar dos lábios dela e não pode conter um vindo de seus próprios. Seus dedos subiam e desciam pelas madeixas douradas, fazendo-a relaxar e cair completamente no sono. Tudo era uma questão de paciência e espera.

**Continua...**

**Domo pessoal**

**Bom capitulo chega ao fim, mas as coisas estão só esquentando. Karol Himura e Raissa Azevedo, muito obrigada pelo comentário. Ah! para a amigas da Raissa que não conseguiram comentar obrigada assim mesmo por estarem acompanhando.**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**(1): Termo francês para a frase "toma lá, dá cá".**

**(2): Thanatos: na mitologia Grega era filho de Nix a Deusa da Noite, Thanatos era o Deus da Morte, ou como muitos o chamam de Personificação da Morte, era também irmão gêmeo de Hypnos, o Deus do Sono.**


	10. Um Dia Sem Fim

**14ºOrdem – Hellsing – The Truth Beginning.**

**Capitulo 10: Um Dia Sem Fim.**

**I – Primeiras Transformações.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo uma cálida luz tocar-lhe a face. Com a vista nublada conseguiu por fim identificar o lugar que estava. Fora uma noite estranha? –Vitória pensou, instintivamente levando uma das mãos até o pescoço, sem marcas; a jovem concluiu, sentindo-se estranhamente incomodada com esse pensamento ainda mais devido aos sonhos estranhos que tivera. Voltando a recordar-se de um período pouco agradável de sua infância.

Virou-se de lado notando estar sozinha no quarto, a porta ainda estava fechada e a única claridade era apenas de uma fresta na cortina. Sentou-se na cama sentindo-se atordoada.

-"Droga, o que esta acontecendo comigo?"; ela pensou. Passando os dedos entre os cabelos tentando alinhá-los.

-Esta se sentindo melhor? –alguém perguntou atrás de si, não era necessário virar-se para saber quem era o dono daquela voz, mas de onde ele sairá?

-Estou, obrigada por perguntar; a jovem respondeu polidamente.

-Uhn! Tenho minhas duvidas; o vampiro falou, com seu habitual sorriso sádico, ela nunca admitiria; ele pensou.

Pelo pouco que pudera observar da jovem ela era o completo oposto de todo o tipo de mulher que conhecera ao longo de sua vida, tinha temperamento forte e não admitia depender de ninguém, só esperava que ela não notasse as pequenas transformações que viriam após o episódio que ocorrera na madrugada.

-Oras, já disse q-...; As palavras morreram nos lábios da jovem ao deparar-se com o vampiro. Totalmente à vontade, desfilando em seu quarto nem um pouco incomodado, com apenas uma toalha em sua cintura, os longos cabelos prateados estavam ainda úmidos e a face parecia estranhamente corada; ela concluiu, numa rápida olhada.

-Viu só, você não esta bem; Alucard começou, com o mesmo sorriso maroto nos lábios, ao ver um leve rubor na face da jovem quando a mesma desviou o olhar. –Vamos Vitória, admita, como se sente? –ele perguntou, tocando-lhe delicadamente o queixo, fazendo-a encarar-lhe.

Fitou-lhe intensamente os orbes verdes. Era incrível o que menos de vinte e quatro horas faziam com alguém, ela estava diferente. Conseguia ver isso em seu olhar, sem contar que as transformações estavam acontecendo bem mais rápido do que previra; ele pensou, afastando-se um tanto quanto incomodado ao notar que uma fina mecha dos cabelos da jovem que antes era dourado havia agora, se transformado em prateado.

Não havia como prever quais seriam as transformações que ela sofreria, nunca fizera algo do tipo antes. É claro, já mordera outras garotas antes, mas não uma que fosse alquimista e que por sinal, não era uma humana comum, descobrira isso no exato momento que cravara seus caninos sobre o pescoço dela.

-É melhor descansar; ele falou, encaminhando-se para a porta.

-Aonde vai desse jeito? –Vitória perguntou, piscando confusa diante das atitudes dele, porém tentando concentrar-se em outra coisa.

-...; Alucard voltou-se para ela, como se dissesse **'isso não é obvio'.** –No quarto da frente me trocar, ou prefere que eu fique aqui? –ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Tem um segundo pra sumir da minha frente; Vitório rebateu, rolando os olhos, com ar entediado, não conseguiria entender aquele vampiro sádico por nada, então, já desistira de tentar; ela pensou.

-Se você quer assim; ele respondeu, com ar dramático de falso pesar. Abriu a porta, olhando por um momento que a marca que fizera na porta já sumira dali, balançou a cabeça de forma imperceptível, atravessando rapidamente o corredor até o quarto da frente.

-"Vampiro pervertido"; ela pensou, com a face em brasas, não podia negar que a proposta era deveras tentadora, porém... Balançou a cabeça nervosamente, era melhor deixar de pensar nisso, mas aquele vampiro parecia ter a habilidade de obliterar toda sua concentração.

Levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se a um guarda-roupas no canto do quarto. Abriu as portas observando a série de roupas nos cabides. A maioria eram roupas pretas, que variavam entre calças e corpetes, sem contar os sobretudos. Voltou-se para a outra porta, abriu-a notando outras peças que eram completamente diferentes.

Olhou atentamente cada uma delas, sabia que não iria sair do castelo até a noite, então, mudar de cores não faria mal; Vitória pensou, optando por um leve vestido. Encaminhou-se para o banheiro, era melhor tomar um banho antes de descer para o café.

Entrou no mesmo deparando-se com um espelho na parede. Parou com um olhar confuso. Deixou sobre um aparador as peças de roupa que trouxera e aproximou-se do mesmo.

-"Mas o que é isso?"; Vitória se perguntou olhando atentamente para seu reflexo no espelho.

Uma mecha prateada; ela concluiu olhando criticamente para a mecha que tinha em mãos, estranho, nunca reparara nela ali; Vitória pensou.

-"Besteira, estou me preocupando a toa"; ela pensou, dando de ombros, concluindo que esse deveria ser um efeito normal para o nível da alquimia que executara a duas noites atrás.

**II – Não tão diferentes...**

Já fazia algumas horas que sairá do quarto de Gabriel e resolvera explorar um pouco mais a casa, dessa vez tomando o devido cuidado de saber onde Emilia e a outra senhora estavam; ele pensou, sentindo uma discreta veinha saltar em sua testa ao lembrar-se do que ocorrera na manhã do dia anterior.

Deparou-se com uma sala bem decorada, a luz da manhã iluminava-a parcialmente, havia alguns quadros e moveis muito bem colocados. Viu sentada sobre o beiral da janela a jovem caçadora.

Ela tinha o olhar perdido, a janela estava aberta e a uma leve brisa esvoaçava seus cabelos. Parecia tão diferente das vezes que já há vira. Não podia negar, mas isso lhe confundia, não era possível prever as ações dela, pois a cada momento via uma outra face daquele que tinha por **'mestre'** que lhe atordoava.

Encostou-se de lado no batente da porta, observando-a, novamente aquela sensação de ansiedade e impaciência, não podia sentir-se como um humano, era impossível; ele pensou, incomodado com as mudanças que estavam acontecendo em si, desde que tomara do sangue da jovem.

-Alucard; ele ouviu a voz da jovem soar docemente em seus ouvidos.

-Uhn! – o vampiro murmurou piscando, desencostou-se rapidamente do batente da porta ao ver que a jovem estava a sua frente.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo que seus sentidos não mais respondiam quando era ela a se aproximar?

-Você esta estranho; Vitória comentou, passando por ele.

Os pés descalços mal pareciam tocar o chão; ele notou, enquanto a seguia silenciosamente.

-Impressão a sua; Alucard respondeu vagamente.

Vitória parou, fazendo com que o vampiro quase se chocasse contra ela. Voltou-se na direção dele com um olhar intrigado, seus sentidos lhe diziam que ele estava escondendo algo. Fitou-lhe nos olhos, mas surpreendeu-se ao notar que estavam menos vermelhos.

-Seus olhos; ela falou num sussurro vago, aproximando-se dele.

-O que tem? –ele perguntou, deu um passo para trás recuando, porém ela aproximou-se, parando de frente a ele. Tão próxima que era capaz de sentir a respiração dela chocando-se contra sua face.

-O que esta me escondendo? –Vitória perguntou, com a voz calma e terna, estranhamente não conseguia formular qualquer desculpa ou mentira que pudesse convencê-la; ele concluiu, intimamente frustrado.

-Não estou escondendo nada, mestra; ele respondeu, querendo fazê-la irritar-se e desistir daquele questionamento.

-Não estou convencida; ela rebateu, tocando-lhe a face de forma o obrigasse a lhe encarar.

Não sabiam o porque, mas tudo estava diferente. Havia algo que mudara entre eles, ou melhor, neles.

Segurou-lhe o pulso suavemente, viu-a fitar-lhe confusa.

-Estive pensando uma coisa; ele começou, com um sorriso maroto a moldar-lhe os lábios.

Era melhor desviar o assunto, antes que acabasse contando a ela o que fizera. Detestava admitir, mas tinha medo de saber a reação de Vitória quando lhe contasse que a mordera e que agora parte de seu sangue imortal corria em suas veias.

-Uhn! –Vitória murmurou, querendo puxar o pulso, porém sentiu-o segurá-lo com mais força.

-Você só esta armada quando usa roupas pretas, não é? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se de forma que ela não pudesse recuar.

-D-do q-ue es-ta fa-lan-do? –a jovem perguntou, com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

-Uhn! Acho que acertei; o vampiro falou, com o sorriso alargando-se.

Vitória entreabriu os lábios indignada, pronta para rebater a afronta do vampiro, porém tais palavras morreram em seus lábios, ao senti-lo tocá-los com os seus. Detestava admitir, mas realmente, estava completamente desarmada.

Sentiu-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, envolvendo-a em um abraço forte, como se quisesse impedir que a qualquer momento ela desaparecesse.

-**_Porque me deixou entrar em sua mente? –_**ele perguntou, tentando não parecer surpreso. Estreitou mais um dos braços em torno da cintura da jovem, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios.

**_-O que acha que pode encontrar em minha mente que eu mesma não possa contar?- _**Vitória perguntou, deixando uma das mãos prenderem-se entre os fios prateados.

-**_Esta entrando num jogo perigoso caçadora; _**o vampiro falou, com um leve sorriso em seus lábios, intensificando o beijo, tirando-lhe um tímido gemido dos lábios.

**_-Estou apenas respondendo suas indagações vampiro. Não queria tanto entrar em minha mente, então...; _**Ela rebateu.

Afastaram-se lentamente, enquanto ele ainda lhe mantinha envolta por seus braços.

-Tem razão; Alucard respondeu, num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido. –Mas não acha arriscado andar por ai, desarmada? –ele perguntou, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro da jovem, estreitando ainda mais os braços em torne de sua cintura, colocando seus corpos completamente.

-Não; Vitória respondeu com simplicidade, fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo o coração finalmente acalmar-se. Aquilo era loucura, mas quem se importa.

-Alguém pode lhe atacar; ele continuou, roçando-lhe a curva do pescoço com os caninos salientes.

-Quem? Você; a jovem falou, quase num sussurro provocante. Sentiu uma das mãos do vampiro subirem lentamente por suas costas.

-E se fosse? –Alucard perguntou, depositando um beijo demorado sobre a pele fina do pescoço, deixando que as pontas finas dos caninos tocassem a pele como se fosse realmente serem cravados ali.

Desvencilhou-se rapidamente dos braços do vampiro. Alucard voltou-se para ela sem entender o porque da reação.

**-SRTA VITÓRIA; **

Antes que abrisse a boca para falar algo a voz de Emilia chegou em seu auxilio; Vitória pensou, sentindo-a se aproximar.

-Ahn! Vou ver o que ela quer; ela falou, apontando para a saída da sala, viu-o assentir e saiu praticamente correndo dali.

-"O que deu nela?"; Alucard pensou, sem entender o porque dela recuar daquela forma. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor nem tentar entender, Vitória era uma caixinha de surpresas que quando achava a estar entendendo ela lhe provava o contrario.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Céus"; ela pensou, sentindo a face incendiar-se a cada passo que fava, aonde estava com a cabeça ao pensar na possibilidade de deixá-lo mordê-la.

-Srta; Emilia falou, encontrando-a no meio do caminho.

A sra parecia deveras preocupada, também pudera, devido a tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior.

-Estou aqui, Emilia; Vitória respondeu calmamente.

-Que bom que esta bem Srta, Lílian e eu ficamos muito preocupadas; ela falou.

-Esta tudo bem agora, não se preocupe; Vitória falou, seguindo em direção a escada principal, era melhor descer até a biblioteca rever algumas coisas, faltavam apenas dois dias para a lua mudar de fase e partir.

-A Srta parece diferente; Emilia falou, olhando-a atentamente.

-Uhn? –Vitória murmurou confusa.

-...; Emilia assentiu, apontando para a mecha prateada que quase se misturava com a franja da jovem.

-Ah isso; Vitória falou. –Ahn! Andei praticando um novo tipo de alquimia e bem... Efeito colateral; ela completou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Srta é perigoso ficar praticando isso sem a jovem Sr por perto, ainda mais na biblioteca que não temos acesso; ela falou preocupada.

-Esta tudo bem, foi só fósforo de mais; ela tentou se justificar.

-Se a srta diz; Emilia falou, dando-se por vencida. Vitória nunca admitiria que algumas praticas com componentes diferentes poderiam ser bastante perigosos.

-Bem, vou descer e rever alguns documentos, na hora do almoço eu volto; Vitória avisou.

-Como quiser; ela respondeu, numa respeitável reverencia. –Com licença; afastou-se com passos rápidos.

Aproximou-se da porta em baixo da escada, abrindo-a em seguida, pode avistar a completa escuridão a sua frente, mas não precisava de velas para enxergar o caminho que deveria seguir.

Desceu os degraus calmamente, sem notar um par de orbes carmesim acenderem-se no meio da escuridão seguindo seus paços.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Espalhou alguns livros sobre a mesa no centro da biblioteca. Era bom rever algumas coisas que deixara pendente desde que tudo aquilo começaram; Vitória pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

Realmente, precisaria de um bom tempo de descanso depois que tudo aquilo acabasse. Não conseguia fazer sua mente simplesmente ficar em branco quando sabia que Gabriel estava em perigo, à mercê de sabe-se lá o que numa terra que odiava desde que viera ao mundo.

Sim, detestava aquele lugar que chamam de terra santa, mas que era a fonte de todos os problemas que tivera até agora; Vitória pensou, pegando-se a observar um livro que falava exatamente sobre isso.

-"Uhn! Castelo de Sant´ Ângelo"; ela pensou.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso que precisava. Já ouvira falar que esse castelo ficava fora dos portões de Roma, porém, abaixo dele existiam infinitas galerias que uma em particular, dava acesso ao escritório papal, dentro dos portões de Roma. Esse caminho passava exatamente abaixo e muito próximo da _Via della Conciliazione _passando direto pela praça de São Pedro, a caminho do **'escritório de vossa santidade'.**

Encaminhou-se até um canto da biblioteca onde um vaso fora colocado, com todos os mapas ali existentes. Retirou um, que estava perfeitamente enrolado e amarrado com uma fita de cetim vermelha. Provavelmente Gabriel andara catalogando algumas coisas, já que a marca registrada do irmão era a típica fitinha que usava para amarar os cabelos vez ou outra, num baixo rabo de cavalo.

Gabriel; mais um suspiro saiu de seus lábios. Precisava encontrá-lo rapidamente, não poderia permitir que ele fosse usado daquela forma. Como mais um peão, daqueles vermes.

Abriu o mapa sobre a mesa, prendendo as pontas com pedados livros, para que o mesmo não enrolasse novamente.

Olhou-o atentamente. Se fosse de navio poderiam levar muito tempo para atravessar o mar mediterrâneo em direção a Itália e ainda assim, levariam mais tempo ainda ao cruzar a Sicília e ou, Ciracusa se decidisse utilizar um caminho mais longo e livre de contratempos, porém existia uma forma que levaria apenas sete dias, se cruzassem a Bélgica, Alemanha e Áustria sem pausas.

Parou por um momento, com um rápido movimento, lançou um dos livros em direção a uma das armaduras medievais próxima a porta. O baque contra a mesma seria muito forte, se uma mão não houvesse se materializado na frente da mesma, segurando o livro.

-Parece nervosa, algum problema? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se com passos calmos e calculados.

-Não; Vitória respondeu, quase num resmungo. Virando-se novamente para o mapa.

-O que é isso? –Alucard perguntou, aproximando-se e mostrando-lhe o livro que tinha em mãos.

Vitória observou as gravuras que ele apontava com atenção.

-É um trem; Vitória falou, provavelmente ele não deveria conhecer, já que aquilo era uma invenção recente. –É um meio de transporte que substitui o uso de carruagens e cavalos. No começo ela era movida apenas a vapor, devido ao aquecimento da água e os gases que eram produzidos no processo, mas agora pelo menos em Londres já foi aplicado a utilização da queima do carvão para isso; ela explicou.

Lembrando-se que em 1863 as locomotivas foram instauradas como meio de transporte seguro em Londres. O que dava mais proteção e conforto aos viajantes, as locomotivas ainda não havia evoluído o suficiente para alguns deixarem cavaleiros e carruagens de lado, mas ainda sim, era um grande avanço.

-Que espécie de bruxaria é essa? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não é bruxaria; Vitória exasperou. –E sim, engenharia;

-Da no mesmo pra mim; Alucard rebateu, vendo-a rolar os olhos.

-A propósito, é nisso ai que vamos; ela avisou.

-Não mesmo; ele afirmou. –Não vou subir numa coisa dessas;

-Puff! Até parece que esta com medo; Vitória provocou, fechando o mapa novamente e virando-se para ir devolvê-lo ao lugar.

Mal aproximou-se do vaso, o mapa caiu de suas mãos, enquanto sentia as costas chocarem-se bruscamente contra a parede. Ergueu os orbes, deparando-se com os orbes carmesim do vampiro.

-Você não sabe o que é medo; ele falou, com a voz fria e cortante.

Ele tinha razão, não sabia ate aquele presente momento. Sentiu o corpo estremecer e ficar gelado. Nunca havia se sentido assim, acuada e com... Medo.

-Não sabe o que é sentir o coração parar de bater, por milésimos de segundos, mas ainda sim parar; o vampiro continuou, segurando-lhe pela garganta com uma das mãos.

Fechos os olhos, sentindo o oxigênio faltar-lhe nos pulmões...

-O corpo ficar frio e sua vida passar diante de seus olhos em frações de segundos;

Debateu-se assustada, tentando afastá-lo, mas a mão em seu pescoço apertou-se ainda mais suspendendo-a a milímetros de distancia do chão. Sentiu a cabeça latejar, tendo de lutar bravamente para não cair inconsciente.

-Essas sim, são sensações de medo. Medo de morrer, mesmo que diga não se importar com isso; Alucard continuou, vendo-a segurar-se com as duas mãos em seu braço, tentando fazê-lo soltar-lhe.

Os orbes tornavam-se mais vermelhos a cada segundo...

-Mesmo aqueles que estão morrendo, ainda têm medo e tentam apegar-se a um ultimo fio, mesmo que ele esteja para arrebentar;

Foi com surpresa que a viu abrir os olhos, um rastro quente e úmido marcou a face da jovem, descendo pelo pescoço, tocando-lhe a mão.

-Acabe logo com isso; embora o pouco fôlego não lhe permitisse falar, sua voz não saiu fraca, muito menos tremula e sim segura.

A pressão em seu pescoço aliviou-se rapidamente, sentiu uma onda de vertigem lhe assolar ao tocar novamente o chão com a ponta dos pés. Fechou os olhos e teria caído se os braços do vampiro não houvessem lhe envolvido rapidamente, interrompendo a queda.

-Acabe logo com isso; ela falou, com um sussurro fraco, tentando empurrá-lo, porém o mesmo encostou-se na parede, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, fazendo-a ir junto, sentando-se em seu colo.

-Acalme-se; Alucard pediu.

**-ACABE LOGO COM ISSO;** ela gritou, sentindo as lágrimas tornarem a cair furiosamente por seus olhos.

-Xiiiiii; ele pediu, abraçando-a ainda mais forte. Sentindo aos poucos a resistência ser vencida. –Esta tudo bem, agora;

-Como pode dizer isso? –Vitória o que questionou, instintivamente aconchegando-se entre os braços dele, já que não havia mais forças para tentar sair dali.

-Só queria que sentisse; Alucard falou, com a voz branca e calma, enquanto deixava os dedos entrelaçarem-se entre os da mão dela.

-Sentir? –ela murmurou confusa.

Viu-o erguer-lhe a mão, tocando o próprio peito, na direção do coração. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas, era como se pudesse senti-lo bater; ela pensou.

-Eu também, nunca havia sentido aquilo, até ontem à noite;

-...; Vitória voltou-se para ele, sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

-Medo de te perder; a declaração soou tão espontânea que surpreendeu até mesmo ele. Nunca pensou que em toda uma existência tornaria a sentir-se tão mortal. –Ao te ver batendo nos portões de Hades sem que ninguém pudesse te trazer de volta;

Ergueu a cabeça, encontrando um brilho mais suave nos olhos do vampiro. Viu-o abaixar a cabeça, encostando a testa sobre a sua. Fechou os olhos, respirando com mais calma.

-Nem os deuses são completamente imortais Vitória e por mais que tentam parecer aos olhos dos outros superiores e intocáveis... Temem; ele falou quase num sussurro. –E com nós não seria diferente. Se continuar se desgastando, haverá um momento que nem toda alquimia do mundo poderá restaurar o que foi feito;

-...; Vitória assentiu, concordando com ele. Era difícil admitir, mas a muito já vinha pensando sobre o que deveria ser realmente suas prioridades. Agora, aquela forma como ele vinha agindo e até mesmo, as mudanças que sentira ocorrer em si mesma, lhe confundiam.

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, deixando-se aconchegar-se entre os braços do vampiro, fechando os olhos calmamente, embalada pelos carinhos que ele fazia com suavidade em seus cabelos.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que sentira-se com medo e ele estava certo, tentaria se agarrar ao ultimo fio mesmo que o desejo de partir para o outro mundo, por vezes pudesse ser maior.

Aquela era a soma de todos os seus medos, desejar partir, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava-se a possibilidade de ficar. Tentou ignorar o sentimento que tivera há dois dias atrás ao deparar-se pela primeira vez com o vampiro ainda adormecido na cripta escondida ali.

Revolta, indignação, culpa... Será que fora realmente certo trazê-lo de volta? Condená-lo a caminhar novamente por esse mundo, do jeito que as coisas estavam atualmente. Não, fora egoísmo, seu orgulho ferido não permitira que buscasse uma outra forma, talvez a idéia de salvar Gabriel não fora a que lhe impulsionara a isso e sim o desejo de se vingar contra aqueles que lhe desafiaram.

Tantas contradições povoavam sua mente, não sabia mais qual caminho a seguir ou quais passos dar de agora em diante. Com esse turbilhão de idéias, acabou sendo tragada para um mundo de sonhos.

-"Me perdoe, mas era a única forma de te fazer entender os riscos que esta se expondo"; ele pensou, levantando-se do chão, com ela aninhada em seus braços.

Era melhor levá-la para o quarto, provavelmente ela ainda estava debilitada a ponto de aquela umidade e baixa temperatura daquela sala lhe fazerem mal; ele concluiu, desaparecendo entre as paredes.

**Continua...**


	11. Noite sem fim

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, apenas Vitória é uma criação única e exclusiva minha. A família Belmonte não tem nada a ver com Castlevania.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**14ª Ordem – Hellsing – The Truth Beginning**

**Capitulo 11: Noite sem Fim.**

_**"Aos vivos deve-se o respeito, aos mortos não se deve senão a verdade".**_

_**Voltaire.**_

****

**I – Noite dos Caçadores.**

A lua vermelha erguia-se imponente no céu britânico, observou-se através do reflexo do espelho, enquanto terminava de fechar o zíper do corpete preto. Prendeu os longos cabelos dourados num baixo rabo de cavalo. Virou-se em direção da cama, com a intenção de pegar as coisas que deixara sobre ela: o cinto que prendia a bainha da espada e algumas adagas que deixava guardada nas botas e cós da calça por precaução.

Estancou ao deparar-se com o vampiro sentado na beira da cama lhe observando com um olhar indecifrável. As pernas estavam cruzadas, a franja caia displicente sobre os olhos. Os dedos entrelaçados das mãos, estavam apoiados sobre o colo, num porte evidentemente aristocrático.

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali? –ela se perguntou.

-Não pense em sair daqui; Alucard avisou, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo.

-Como? –Vitória perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e deixando os orbes verdes cintilarem de forma perigosa.

-Depois do que aconteceu a noite passada, você não pode sair e correr o risco de se desgastar ainda mais; ele falou, tentando ignorar aquela voz interior, que lhe questionava sobre o porque dele se importar tanto com ela.

-Eu estou bem; Vitória falou, abrandando o olhar. Caminhou com passos firmes em direção a cama, desviando do lugar onde ele estava sentado e começando a prender o cinto em volta da cintura.

-Não seja teimosa Vitória; a voz do vampiro soou forte e intimidadora, quando o mesmo segurou-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de continuar.

Ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com os orbes carmesim lhe fitando intensamente que não foi capaz de evitar um breve estremecimento. Engoliu em seco, sabia que ele não lia seus pensamentos, mas sentia-se tão transparente que isso chegava a ser desnecessário.

-Você pode morrer se ficar abusando; ele falou, apertando ainda mais os dedos em volta do pulso dela.

Vitória apertou os olhos, sentindo seu sangue correr de forma mais lenta em suas veias, obrigando-a a largar o cinto, que caiu num baque seco sobre o chão.

-Me solta; ela mandou, com a voz tão afiada quanto a lamina de uma adaga.

-Você não vai; Alucard sentenciou.

-Me impeça; Vitória o desafiou. Puxando a mão com brusquidão, porém ele não a soltou.

Um suspiro frustrado saiu dos lábios do vampiro. Era muito mais fácil lidar com as mulheres de sua época, do que com Vitória; Alucard pensou, dando-se por vencido. Ela não lhe ouviria, ira mesmo que tentasse impedir. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, dando-se por vencido. Desde quando estava ficando tão mole a ponto de se deixar levar pelos caprichos de uma mulher; ele pensou.

-Vou com você; ele avisou. Viu-a entreabrir os lábios para contestar, mas adiantou-se. –Tente me impedir;

-...; Vitória balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. Ainda descobriria qual dos dois era pior em matéria de orgulho e teimosia. –Que seja;

Afastou-se para pegar o cinto que caira no chão, porém estranhamente ele não estava mais lá.

-Mas o q-...; Ela parou, sentindo a mão do vampiro sobre a sua, puxando-lhe para cima novamente.

Franziu o cenho ao ver que na mão esquerda dele, jazia o cinto que procurava. Viu um sorriso maroto formar-se nos lábios do vampiro, deixando os caninos a mostra.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo; Alucard falou, num tom sedutor.

Deu um passo para trás, recuando instintivamente...

-Calma. Não mordo; ele falou, com falso ar de inocência. –A menos que queira é claro;

-Puff; Vitória resmungou, rolando os olhos. Nem assim ele deixava de ser atrevido. –Vamos logo, que não tenho a noite toda; ela falou, erguendo os braços, para que ele pudesse passar o cinto pelo cós da calça.

Viu-o se aproximar, enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto passava o mesmo pelo cós da calça, para que não corresse o risco de soltar-se em meio a uma possível corrida. Terminou o que fazia, porém não a soltou, repousando suavemente o queixo sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem, estreitando mais os braços em torno dela.

-Tem mesmo certeza de que quer sair? –ele perguntou, num sussurro enrouquecido ao pé do ouvido, sentindo-a estremecer.

Estava certo, ninguém tinha um autocontrole tão grande a ponto de mantê-lo ativo por mais de vinte e quatro horas, sem fraquejar um pouco que fosse.

-Te-nho; ela respondeu, recriminando-se mentalmente por deixar que a voz soasse mais tremula do que desejava.

-Tem certeza? –Alucard insistiu, deixando os lábios correrem sobre a pele acetinada do pescoço, subindo pelo queixo quase tocando-lhe os lábios,

Fechou os olhos, clamando a todos os seus sentidos que aquela proposta deveras tentadora não destruísse de vez seu autocontrole. Sentiu o coração disparar e a respiração ficar levemente descompassada.

Um sorriso satisfeito formou-se nos lábios do vampiro ao senti-la abaixar os braços ao lado do corpo num típico ato de rendição. Ela era teimosa, mas ele mais; ele pensou. Se aquela era a única maneira de fazê-la ficar no castelo em vez de bancar a suicida de sair caçar, não haveria problema e aquilo não era nenhum sacrifício para si.

Um uivou ecoou por Londres, chegando aos ouvidos sensíveis da jovem. Afastou-se bruscamente, olhando para a janela. A noite cairá completamente e os lobos estavam à solta; ela pensou.

-Venha; ela mandou, abrindo a porta do quarto e saindo num rompante.

Alucard parou, olhando para a janela, poderia jurar que ela iria sair por ali, mas essa era nova; ele pensou, apresando-se em segui-la. Olhou pelo corredor não a encontrando, ela não era tão rápida assim; o vampiro pensou surpreso, não ficara dentro do quarto nem cinco minutos após a saída dela, mas a perdera de vista.

Concentrou-se sentindo a presença dela pelo castelo, praticamente transformando-se em uma sombra avermelhada, fundiu-se com a parede, desaparecendo em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você demorou; Vitória falou impaciente, ao vê-lo sair da parede.

Alucard não respondeu, apenas a observou abrir um pesado baú que estava sobre o chão, na sala de armas. Para sua surpresa o mesmo estava cheio de espadas de prata.

-Tome; ela falou, lhe entregando uma.

-Porque isso? –Alucard a questionou, poderia muito bem acabar com o que quer que fosse com seus poderes, não precisaria de uma espada.

-Melhor prevenir; Vitória explicou.

-Não preciso; ele falou, devolvendo-lhe a espada.

-Use-a; ela mandou.

-Posso muito bem ficar sem ela; o vampiro replicou.

-Não seja teimoso;

-E você, irritante; ele replicou. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, o silencio caiu sobre eles.

-Está certo, não a use, mas se perder um braço, não vou repô-lo depois; Vitória avisou, dando-lhe as costas.

-Hei; ele falou indignado. Seguindo-a, com a bainha da espada em mãos, amarrou-a rapidamente a cintura, tentando acompanhar a jovem.

Vitória parou, virando-se para ele. Olhou-o curiosamente, ao ver que ele não deixara a espada.

-Não foi tão difícil, foi? –ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

-Você é uma bruxa muito irritante; ele falou, enfezado, passando por ela.

Vitória serrou os orbes perigosamente, vendo-o seguir pelo largo corredor.

-Não vou te esperar; ela o ouviu falar, poderia jurar que ele tinha um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

-"**_Idiota"; _**ela pensou.

-Eu ouvi isso; Alucard falou, parando no hall de entrada a esperando.

-Puff! Vamos logo; ela falou, em meio a um resmungo.

O sorriso em seus lábios alargou-se ainda mais, divertindo-se com as explosões da jovem. Aquela noite prometia; ele pensou, com um brilho dourado insinuado-se em seus orbes.

**II – Entre lobos e morcegos.**

Subiu as escadas lentamente, para que lá em baixo, seus passos não fossem ouvidos. Parou sobre a sacada do segundo andar do prédio do relógio, olhou para baixo, eles já estavam se reunindo; Vitória pensou, mantendo a mão sobre o cabo da espada.

Fechou os olhos pedindo aos céus paciência para não mandar o vampiro de volta ao reino dos mortos.

-O que está esperando? –Alucard perguntou, quase num sussurro a jovem, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

-Fique quieto; Vitória falou, voltando-se para ele, irritada.

-Tudo bem, você é quem manda; ele falou, afastando-se com as mãos erguidas, em sinal de paz, era melhor deixar que ela fizesse as coisas a sua maneira, não era seguro contrariar uma mulher como Vitória, quando esta estava com uma espada deveras afiada nas mãos.

Ignorando o olhar confuso do vampiro, subiu no parapeito da sacada. Deixando a capa escorrer por suas costas, caindo no chão.

-O que vai faz-...; Ele não completou, arregalando os olhos, ao vê-la abrir os braços e simplesmente saltar. –Mulher maluca; o vampiro reclamou espantado, olhando para baixo, viu-a dar uma cambalhota no ar, caindo na entrada do relógio em pé. -...; Balançou a cabeça, surpreso, o que ela era? Um gato com mais de sete vidas? Pra sair fazendo essas loucuras por ai; ele se perguntou, subindo no parapeito, queria vê-la em cena primeiro, antes de começar a se divertir;

**-o-o-o-o-**

Os orbes vermelhos acenderam-se como o brilho da lua cheia. Ergueram os focinhos, farejando o ar, como chacais em busca de comida. Viraram-se na direção da caçadora que acabara de surgir na frente do relógio.

-Caçadora; eles vociferaram.

Suas vozes soavam como lamurias de almas condenadas, vagando eternamente sobre a margem do Estige, sem poderem pagar ao barqueiro por uma viajem tranqüila ao outro lado.

-Belmonte; uma das quimeras falou, voltando-se para a jovem. Ergueu-se sobre as patas traseiras.

Vitória observou-o impassível, poderia jurar que era um homem comum, se não fosse a formação do corpo e os orbes vermelhos; ela pensou.

-Van Helsing; ela respondeu, dando alguns passos para frente. Sentia mais lobos atrás de si, mas isso não era importante agora.

-Uma nova caçadora; o líder dos lobos falou. –**AH AH AH AH**, acha mesmo que pode contra todos nós, fedelha?

-Só há uma forma de descobrir; Vitória rebateu, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios. Estava passando tempo demais com aquele vampiro, até seus tiques estava pegando; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça de forma imperceptível, tentando afastar os recentes pensamentos.

Todos os lobos vieram em sua direção, porém com golpes rápidos de espada um a um, iam perecendo.

**-MATEM-NA;** um dos lobos gritou, juntando-se aos sobreviventes, para um novo ataque.

**-EU NÃO FARIA ISSO SE FOSSE VOCÊS, BANDO DE VERMES;** uma voz imponente soou por toda praça de São Pedro.

Os lobos pareceram simplesmente enregelar-se, sem saber a origem da voz, porém uma revoada de morcegos sobrevoou com fúria a praça, dando rasantes e mortais, atingindo os lobos principais.

Gemidos de dor ecoavam por todo o local, eram de gelar a alma. Os sobreviventes afastaram-se temerosos, porém, não iriam fugir.

Os morcegos se reagruparam, parando ao lado de Vitória, juntos transformaram-se em uma grande sombra negra, que aos poucos tomou a forma do vampiro novamente.

Com um olhar petulante, passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios, tirando pequenos resquícios de sangue. Os orbes estavam mais vermelhos e os cabelos ainda mais prateados.

Alguns lobos deixaram o bando, correndo pelas ruas londrinas desesperados, em busca de sobrevivência. Aquilo era algo completamente novo, não era uma quimera, era algo bem pior; alguns pensavam, em meio à fuga.

-Patético; Vitória e Alucard falaram juntos.

Não souberam como, mas apenas que, em menos de um minuto estavam cercados por mais de trinta lobos. Um circulo formou-se em volta deles, como se tivessem a intenção de encurralá-los.

Alucard voltou-se para a bainha em sua cintura, pelo visto teria de usá-la ainda aquela noite, não poderia sair por ai, mordendo qualquer lobo; ele pensou, torcendo o nariz, ao pensar na possibilidade.

-**_Espere; _**ele ouviu a voz de Vitória ecoar em sua mente.

Sentiu as costas dela sobre as suas, só agora notando que estavam um de costas para o outro.

-**_Não importa o que aconteça, não se mova; _**ela o alertou.

Alucard franziu o cenho, o que ela pretendia? –ele pensou, porém manteve-se parado, era melhor obedecer, para a sua própria segurança.

**-MATEM-NOS;** uma das quimeras gritou.

Quando a primeira quimera saltou na direção do casal, uma grande barreira de luz a repeliu, Alucard olhou aquilo surpreso, ainda mais ao ver que abaixo de seus pés estava um pentagrama, o mesmo usado pela jovem quando lhe trouxera de volta.

Um circulo de transmutação; ele pensou, vendo a luz intensificar-se. Mais e mais quimeras arriscavam-se a atacar, ordenaram-se em grupos, lançando-se a cada cinco sobre a barreira, mas não eram capazes de penetrá-la, até ordenarem um ataque único.

Um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Vitória.

-Isso mesmo; ela murmurou. –Venham;

Todas as quimeras lançaram-se sobre a barreira. A luz apagou-se, porém retornou numa explosão violenta de energia, que iluminou todo o céu, uma a uma, as quimeras eram dizimadas por aquela força sobre humana, restando apenas cinzas a serem displicentemente levadas pelo vento.

-Nossa; ele murmurou surpreso, vendo o circulo de energia, aos poucos desaparecer. –Vitória, o que foi iss-...; Ele não completou, virando-se para a jovem, vendo-a fechar os olhos, deixando o corpo pender para frente.

Rapidamente segurou-a, impedindo que ela caísse. A espada de prata caiu sobre o chão, causando um barulho estridente. Tocou-lhe a face, com um olhar preocupado. Ela não estava fria; ele pensou mais aliviado, porém sabia que todo aquele esforço deveria ter consumido as energias da jovem muito rápido, não era à toa que ela desmaiara; ele pensou, suspendendo-a do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços. Era melhor voltar para o castelo, antes que mais alguma coisa acontecesse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentiu um par de braços envolvendo-lhe pela cintura, estava virando rotina acordar assim; ela não pode evitar o pensamento. Deveria se sentir cansada, mas alguma coisa estava diferente das outras vezes que usara aquela técnica para se livrar de algumas quimeras. Seu organismo parecia mais resistente ao efeito colateral daquilo.

**Como você pode ver através de meus olhos**

**Como portas abertas?**

**Conduzindo você até meu interior**

Onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida 

-Acho que não preciso lembrá-la da imprudência que cometeu, ao fazer aquilo, não é? –Alucard falou, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro, estreitando ainda mais os braços em torno da cintura dela.

Detestava admitir, mas ele tinha razão; ela pensou, suspirando pesadamente. Tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do vampiro, porém não conseguiu.

**Sem uma alma**

**Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio**

**Até que você o encontre**

**E o leve de volta pra casa**

-Porque tenta fugir de mim? –Alucard perguntou, calmamente.

-Eu n-...;

-Não negue Vitória, sabe que é verdade; ele a cortou, enquanto delicadamente deixava os dedos correrem pela lateral da face da jovem.

**(acorde-me)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(Eu não consigo acordar)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(salve-me)**

**Me chame e salve-me da escuridão**

**(acorde-me)**

**Obrigue meu sangue a fluir**

**(eu não consigo acordar)**

**Antes que eu me desfaça**

**(salve-me)**

**Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**

-Porque foge de mim? Acaso lhe dei algum motivo para não confiar em mim? –ele insistiu, sutilmente soltando-lhe os cabelos da fita que os prendia, afastando-os do pescoço da jovem.

Poderia fugir de qualquer um, mas não dele; ela pensou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Aquilo não era para acontecer. Estava tudo errado. Tudo começara de forma errada; ela pensou, afastando-se e rapidamente levantando-se da cama.

**Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho**

**Você não pode simplesmente me deixar**

**Respire através de mim me faça real**

**Traga-me para a vida**

Parou em frente à janela, sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas ao tocar com os pés descalços o chão frio.

Sentia o olhar dele sobre si, instintivamente levou uma das mãos ao pescoço. Tantas duvidas, tantas coisas que simplesmente não sabia como ou por onde começar.

**(acorde-me)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(Eu não consigo acordar)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(salve-me)**

**Me chame e me salve-me da escuridão**

**(acorde-me)**

**Obrigue meu sangue a fluir**

**(eu não consigo acordar)**

**Antes que eu me desfaça**

**(salve-me)**

**Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**

-Sei o que esta pensando; Alucard falou, aproximando-se, porém mantendo uma distancia respeitável da jovem.

Sim, claro que ele sabia; Vitória pensou, não era difícil saber que estranhamente ele agora tinha acesso a todos os seus pensamentos. Como? Talvez nunca saberia; ela pensou, mantendo a mão sobre o pescoço, justamente aonde fora mordida da primeira vez.

**Congelada por dentro**

**Sem o seu toque**

**Sem o amor, querido**

**Só você é a vida entre os mortos**

-Mas não me importo com isso; ele completou.

Vitória virou-se pra o vampiro com um olhar surpreso, porém qualquer duvida ou indagação morreu em seus lábios, no momento que de maneira impetuosa, sentiu-os tomados pelos do vampiro.

**Todo esse tempo**

**Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver**

**Mantive-me no escuro, mas você estava lá na minha frente.**

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, para simplesmente não desfalecer, lânguida entre os braços dele. Sentia a mente em branco, como se todos os seus pensamentos houvessem sido obliterados de sua mente, ou simplesmente, fugiram por contra própria, a simples ordem do vampiro.

-Não pense; ele sussurrou entre seus lábios.

Deixando uma das mãos, envolver-lhe pela cintura, enquanto a outra, prendia-se de forma possessiva entre os fios prateados.

Sentiu os caninos roçarem-lhe o lábio inferior, causando um fino corte. O gosto de sangue preencheu-lhe a boca, causando um estranho estado de letargia em ambos.

**Eu tenho dormido a 1000 anos**

**Parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo**

Sentia o coração disparar e a respiração tornar-se mais pesada. Ergueu os orbes, deparando-se com o olhar intenso dele. Não havia mais porque ter duvidas; ela pensou no exato momento, em que sentia uma das mãos dele correrem possessivas por suas costas, delicadamente abrindo os fechos do corpete.

Sem resistência alguma, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo-o suspender-lhe do chão, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

**Sem um pensamento**

**Sem uma voz**

**Sem uma alma**

**Não me deixe morrer aqui/deve haver algo a mais**

**Traga-me para a vida**

Os beijos tornavam-se mais intensos. Apegavam-se a esse momento como se nada mais importasse, ou como se o mundo estivesse para acabar a qualquer momento.

**(acorde-me)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(Eu não consigo acordar)**

**Acorde-me por dentro**

**(salve-me)**

Uma cálida brisa entrou pela lareira, apagando a tênue luz emanada por uma vela acesa em um canto qualquer do quarto. As cortinas fechadas, simplesmente impediam a entrada de qualquer luz, ou que ambos pudessem ver a pequena garoa que caia lá fora.

**Chame-me e me salve-me da escuridão**

**(acorde-me)**

**Obrigue meu sangue a fluir**

**(eu não consigo acordar)**

Sussurros e gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto. Os corpos unidos, aos poucos pediam mais e mais um do outro. Entre murmúrios e caricias, amavam-se intensamente, sem se importar com mais nada.

**Antes que eu me desfaça**

**(salve-me)**

**Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei**

As roupas jaziam completamente esquecidas sobre os pés da cama. Deixou-se cair de costas sobre a cama, puxando-a para o calor de seus braços. Tocou-lhe a face ternamente, vendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar.

Cabelos dourados e prateados confundiam-se em meio aos lençóis de cetim azulado, enquanto ambos deixavam-se embalar pelos braços de Hypnos, sendo levados tão caridosamente para o mundo dos sonhos.

Continua...

**Nota**: musica tema da ultima cena: Bring Me To Life – Evanescence.


	12. A Um Passo de Roma M

**HELLSING**

**Capitulo 12: A Um Passo de Roma.**

**.I.**

Um baixo suspiro escapou de seus lábios ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe os cabelos, deixando os dedos correrem suavemente pelos fios dourados, descendo ao ombro, indo parar sobre o braço.

Sentia o chacoalhar leve dos vagões sobre os trilhos, mas isso não lhe importava. Estavam chegando ao inverno e um vento entrou pela janela do vagão, que embora fechada ainda deixara o frio entrar, fazendo-a estremecer.

Um par de braços fortes envolveram-lhe o corpo, fazendo-a aconchegar-se mais entre eles, em busca de calor.

Já passavam do terceiro dia de viagem e as palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Sem arrependimentos, ele dissera, mas as vezes simplesmente não conseguia evitar ponderar.

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas, ao senti-o roçar-lhe a curva do pescoço com os caninos salientes.

-Pare de pensar; ele sussurrou, enrouquecido.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, virando-se de bruços na cama. Deparou-se com os orbes carmesim fitando-lhe com intensidade.

Ouviam passos de pessoas transitando pelo corredor, ou entre os vagões. Estavam na primeira classe. Wingathes não poupara fundos para que fizessem uma boa viagem, embora o motivo que os leva-se a Roma fossem outros; ela pensou, no exato momento em que haviam embarcado e foram levados para uma das cabines para casal do vagão, com algumas regalias dignas da nobreza.

-Como pode saber o que estou pensando? –Vitória perguntou, enrolando-se num lençol e acomodando-se melhor.

-Não sei, só sei que agora posso; ele respondeu vagamente, a verdade é que desde a primeira vez que a mordera os pensamentos da jovem eram claros como água para si, embora muitas vezes ela conseguisse bloqueá-los, mas agora, era impossível que isso acontecesse.

Sentia que muitas coisas estavam mudando em si. Algo estava diferente, embora não soubesse o que era, sabia perfeitamente que nada mais seria como antes.

-Alucard; ela murmurou, tocando-lhe a face.

-Uhn! O que foi? –ele perguntou, tomando-lhe a mão e levando-a aos lábios, onde depositou um beijo suave sobre a palma.

-O que vai fazer depois? –ela perguntou hesitante, não sabia porque, mas temia uma resposta. Mal sabia como seriam as coisas depois que chegassem, muito menos o que aconteceria após ambos terem sua retaliação.

-Depois do que? –o vampiro perguntou de maneira provocante, descendo os beijos pelo braço, cobrindo-a com o próprio corpo.

Sabia o que ela estava pensando e as perguntas que ela ainda buscava por respostas, mas simplesmente não as tinha. Havia deixado de procurar por elas no momento que deparara-se com a verdade de que, embora sendo imortal, intocável perante seres tão frágeis cairá nas armadilhas de seu próprio jogo de sedução.

Apaixonara-se por uma humana, até que ponto chegara, mas simplesmente desistira de lutar contra isso; ele pensou, querendo que com isso, todos os pensamentos, dela e seus fossem obliterados.

-Depois d-...; Vitória parou, perdendo completamente a linha de raciocínio ao senti-lo beijar-lhe a curva do pescoço.

-Então? –ele perguntou, num murmúrio enrouquecido.

-En-tão o q-que? –ela balbuciou ofegante, instintivamente enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, ao senti-lo circundar-lhe a cintura com um braço.

-Você estava dizendo algo; Alucard sussurrou, roçando os lábios sobre os dela. Sentiu a respiração descompassada e quente chocar-se contra sua face.

Depositou-lhe um beijo suave sobre os lábios, como se pedisse para continuar. Sem encontrar resistência tomou-os com sofreguidão, sentindo-a lânguida entre seus braços.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem, enquanto as línguas acariciavam-se, provocando-se e provando-se.

Deixou as mãos correrem de forma possessiva pelo corpo dela, afastando os lençóis que até então, eram a única barreira que impediam os corpos nus de se tocarem.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios, sob um murmúrio de protesto. Desceu-os sobre o colo com beijos molhados e provocantes, sentindo-a estremecer.

Um alto gemido saiu de seus lábios ao senti-lo deter-se sobre o vale entre os seios. Arqueou o corpo, vendo-o sorrir provocante, antes de voltar a tomar-lhe os lábios, num beijo intenso, obliterando todos os seus pensamentos de uma vez.

Sentiu-a entreabrir-se a sua espera. Os carinhos tornaram-se mais lentos e calmos, embora uma onda de torpor e avassaladora adrenalina pareciam incendiar os corpos.

Um gemido morreu em seus lábios, quando em meio a um beijo intenso seus corpos uniram-se completamente.

Sua mão buscou pela dela, os dedos entrelaçaram-se com força. Palavras desconexas e incoerentes eram murmuras. Entre sussurros e gemidos, entregavam-se um ao outro, sem se importarem com mais nada.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer, jogou a cabeça para trás num movimento brusco, os orbes tornaram-se mais vermelhos e os caninos ficaram salientes. Uma luz pareceu surgir sobre o pescoço da jovem, onde uma veia pulsava intensa, como se lhe tenta-se os sentidos.

Fechou os olhos, dando-lhe um beijo demorado na curva do pescoço, sentindo o coração dela bater em disparada, fazendo com que o sangue corresse furiosamente pelas veias.

-Amo você; ela sussurrou, enquanto agarrava-se fortemente a ele, contendo os espasmos.

Sentiu os caninos aos poucos voltarem ao normal, quando um brilho dourado passou pelos orbes vermelhos.

-Eu também; ele sussurrou. Depositando um beijo terno e suave sobre os lábios da jovem.

Deixou-se cair para o lado, aninhando-a entre seus braços. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, precisava contar a ela o porque das mudanças, o porque de agora seus pensamentos serem tão transparentes para si que nada mais poderia bloqueá-los, mas a idéia de perdê-la lhe parecia aterrorizante agora, ainda mais quando estivera a um passo de perder o controle; ele pensou, deixando uma das mãos correrem suavemente pelas costas dela.

-Em que esta pensando? –Vitória perguntou, com a voz sonolenta.

-Quero que venha conhecer a Romênia comigo, quando tudo acabar; ele respondeu, estreitando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou surpresa, porém parou antes mesmo de concluir o pensamento, um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios. –Claro; ela respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Não ia procurar por respostas. Não agora...

**.II.**

**Três dias atrás...**

O castelo estava em extrema agitação. Era sempre assim quando a rainha tinha de sair para alguma missão diplomática fora da Inglaterra. Damas de companhia e outros empregados andavam pelos aposentos reais arrumando as malas, enquanto a Sra mantinha-se sentada em uma poltrona, com olhar vago.

Ir a Roma para uma conferencia entre lideres de toda a Europa, isso poderia ser mais uma reunião de rotina, mas não, era em Roma e isso já lhe conferia preocupações maiores que as convencionais.

Como gostaria de ir até o castelo Belmonte falar com Vitória, a garota sempre fora ótima estrategista e lhe transmitia uma confiança maior do que aqueles de sua idade ou até mesmo seus conselheiros. Chegava a ser irônico, ambas eram Vitória Belmonte, porém os destinos eram bem distintos. Uma era uma caçadora e a outra rainha.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico, como diria Shakespeare. Suspirou cansada, ouvindo algumas de suas damas de companhia discutirem entre si, sobre quais vestidos deveriam colocar na mala. O que elas pensavam, que ia a turismo? –a rainha pensou.

-Chega; ela bradou, assustando a todos. –Saiam daqui;

-Mas milady; uma jovem de cabelos negos falou temerosa, ao se aproximarem.

-Me deixem sozinha, é uma ordem; Vitória falou, vendo-os fazerem uma breve reverencia e saírem correndo de seus aposentos. –Finalmente paz; ela murmurou, aliviada.

-Explosões desse tipo, não são típicos de uma rainha; uma voz divertida soou vinda da porta do quarto.

Virou-se na direção da voz. Deparando-se com um homem de porte aristocrático e sorriso simpático. Não pode evitar de sorrir ao vê-lo. Aliviada por finalmente ter um amigo por perto e não um bando de aduladores incansáveis.

-Não vai entrar?

-Estava esperando me convidar, majestade; Richard falou, numa breve reverencia.

-Oras deixe disso; Vitória falou, gesticulando displicente. –Entre logo e me conte o que lhe trás aqui, já que dificilmente vens me visitar;

-Eu sei, andei ocupado de mais nos últimos tempos; ele falou, caminhando até ela. Tomou-lhe uma das mãos, depositando um beijo suave sobre as costas da mesma. –É um prazer revê-la;

-A você também, mas sente-se; ela falou, indicando uma poltrona a sua frente.

Viu-o deixar uma fina bengala apoiada ao lado da poltrona, enquanto abria o ultimo botão do paletó, sentando-se com majestosa graça. Digna de um lorde.

-Partes amanhã para Roma, não? –ele perguntou, embora já soubesse da resposta.

-Infelizmente; Vitória respondeu, com um suspiro cansado. –Se pudesse, adiaria o máximo possível;

-Vitória, pelos nossos anos de amizade, preciso lhe falar algo muito importante; Richard falou, ficando sério.

Voltou-se surpresa para ele, dificilmente Richard deixava de usar o titulo em tom pejorativo ao dirigir-se a si, normalmente apenas para lhe irritar, mas sabia que era algo muito sério, apenas pelo fato dele lhe chamar pelo nome.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-...; Ele assentiu. –É sobre Vitória e Gabriel;

-O que aconteceu a eles? –ela perguntou, exaltando-se.

-Acalme-se, preciso que você esteja calma e me ouça até o fim, preciso que você fique a par de tudo, caso aconteça algo;

-Vamos Richard, fale logo, esta me deixando aflita com esse suspense; Vitória

pediu, nervosa.

-Está certo, vamos direto ao ponto; ele falou, acomodando-se na poltrona, cruzando as pernas, repousando as mãos sobre o colo.

Agora era a hora em que muitos destinos mudariam. Pelos seus cálculos Vitória já deveria ter embarcado para Roma. A rainha chegaria um dia após ela, já que embarcaria no dia seguinte. Precisava de alguma forma se precaver quanto à segurança de ambas as Vitórias, Londres e todo o legado Belmonte. Como a caçadora mesmo havia lhe pedido.

**III.**

Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Estava com olheiras. Tudo por culpa daquele maldito que lhe obrigara a ficar de vigia a noite toda. Vociferou baixinho, enquanto sob a pia do banheiro limpava a lamina de uma pequena adaga.

Um sorriso perverso formou-se em seus lábios. Mais três dias e aquele velho teria a paga por todas as suas ambições e vidas que destruirá para manter o poderio romano sobre vidas inocentes.

-Giuliano; alguém chamou batendo de leve na porta.

-Já vou; o hassassin respondeu irritado.

Pegou um pedaço de camisa velha, pendurada em um prego enferrujado atrás da porta de madeira. Enxugou a lamina de prata e guardou-a numa discreta bainha amarrada ao coldre da calça, logo teria o prazer de usar aquela pequena preciosidade. Ah se teria; ele pensou. Abrindo a porta e saindo.

Franziu o cenho ao encontrar o carmelengo andando de um lado para o outro do pequeno quarto.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Ele quer usá-lo; o Sr falou, voltando-se para Giuliano que pela primeira vez sentia-se surpreso.

-Porque? –ele balbuciou.

-Os batedores de Londres avisaram que não tem mais noticias dela e algo estranho surgiu. Ninguém sabe como, mas várias quimeras foram exterminadas de uma vez só, sem deixar rastros e nem uma gota de sangue;

-O que pode ter feito isso?

-Algo que não é desse mundo, porque nada pode explicar isso; o carmelengo falou. –Prepare-se, se alguém pode conte-lo é você;

-...; Giuliano assentiu, levando a mão instintivamente a adaga. Só esperava não ter de matar o garoto. Se havia algo que repudiava era fazer algo tão baixo quando matar um refém, ainda mais quando almejava acima de tudo, uma luta honrada com a melhor dentre os alquimistas.

**.IV.**

Dois toques na porta, chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Sr e Sra Hellsing, o jantar já esta sendo servido no vagão restaurante; um dos empregados falou.

-Obrigado por nos avisar; Alucard respondeu, em meio a um resmungo.

-O que foi? –Vitória perguntou, enrolando-se em um lençol e levantando-se da cama, indo em direção a uma cadeira, onde deixara a mala com as roupas.

-Alguém deveria dizer para esse garoto, o quanto ele é inconveniente; ele falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Não é mesmo? –Alucard perguntou, dando-lhe um beijo provocante sobre a pele sensível atrás da orelha.

-...; Ela apenas assentiu, com um meio sorriso. –É melhor irmos;

-Já que não tem outro jeito; ele falou, ao vê-la entrar numa cabine anexa a deles onde haviam as outras malas e poderia se vestir.

-Não; ela respondeu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ainda estava surpreso com a evolução que os humanos fizeram desde sua época. Prova disso era o lugar que viajavam, poderia dizer que era uma carruagem enorme, porém confortável.

Era surpreendente a forma que aquela caixa grande de metal conseguia andar sobre rodas em um trilho, movido a vapor. Como Vitória mesma lhe explicara. Entraram no vagão restaurante, sob o olhar curioso de muitas pessoas.

Encontraram uma mesa mais discreta ao fundo, puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse, dando a volta em seguida. Um garçom aproximou-se, perguntando se já desejavam fazer os pedidos. Ao dois assentiram.

-Detesto isso; Vitória murmurou, enquanto levava uma das mãos ao colo, tentando diminuir a pressão que a gola do vestido fazia em seu pescoço.

Infelizmente tinham de viajar de maneira discreta, o que queria dizer que suas roupas pretas e de couro não eram uma opção, tendo de ficarem trancafiadas na mala por segurança, junto com as espadas, adagas e armadas de fogo que trouxera.

-Acalme-se; ele falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Por sobre a mesa, tomou-lhe uma das mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos. –Ficar se irritando agora, não vai adiantar nada;

-...; Vitória assentiu contrariada.

-Com licença; o garçom falou, trazendo uma bandeja com duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

Colocou sobre a mesa e numa breve reverencia se retirou. Alucard pegou uma das taças, enchendo-a até a metade entregando-a a Vitória, para em seguida, servir a si mesmo.

Viu-a fechar os olhos e aspirar a essência suave de uva. Os lábios tornaram-se rublos pela bebida, observou-a atentamente, antes de levar sua taça aos lábios.

Apenas um gole, a taça bateu com força sobre a mesa, enquanto levava a mão aos lábios tentando conter o repentino ataque de tosse.

-Está tudo bem? –o vampiro perguntou preocupado. Viu-a acenar, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, mas ele sentia que não.

Respirou fundo, sentia a garganta queimar, como se houvesse engolido fogo. Levou a mão aos olhos, sentindo a claridade de um archote sobre a parede, próximo de onde estavam lhe irritar os olhos. Fechou-os por um segundo, sentindo aos poucos a tosse passar, junto com a queimação.

-Acho que engasguei com ar; ela murmurou, voltando-se para pegar a taça e tomar mais um gole.

-Espera; Alucard falou, colocando a mão sobre a dela para impedi-la. –É melhor pedirmos uma água, pode te fazer mal engasgar com vinho novamente; ele desconversou.

-...; Vitória assentiu, com um olhar confuso. Notou o olhar preocupado dele, porque sentia que ele queria lhe dizer algo, mas não sabia como começar; ela pensou, desviando o olhar momentaneamente para a janela a seu lado, enquanto ele chamava o garçom para pedir uma água.

Continua...


	13. Transformações

**HELLSING **

**Capitulo 13: Transformações.**

**.I.**

Sentia muito calor, diria que um calor que lhe sufocava; ela pensou, levantando-se da cama tentando não acordá-lo. Entrou na cabine anexa, sentando-se em uma poltrona em um canto da mesma.

Sua respiração estava agitada e descompassada. Talvez não devesse ter comido aquele prato de frutos do mar que serviram, vai saber como haviam conservado aquilo; Vitória pensou, levando a mão ao estomago, tentando conter o ressente desconforto.

A temperatura parecia aumentar a cada segundo. Céus, estavam no inverno; ela pensou, levantando-se. Abriu lentamente a janela do vagão, respirando o ar da noite. Sentiu as dores abrandarem um pouco, porém uma onda de vertigem atingiu-lhe. Tentou manter-se equilibrada, porém o peso de seu corpo parecia duas vezes superior a sua resistência. Sentiu o corpo deslizar sobre a parede gelada de metal, caindo ao chão.

-Vitória; Alucard chamou, levantando-se correndo da cama e indo até ela ao ouvir o som da queda.

Suspendeu-a do chão, encaminhando-se para a outra cabine, ela estava queimando de febre; ele pensou, aflito. Não pensou que ela teria aquelas reações.

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, sentiu-a agarrar-se a si, como se temesse que ele se afastasse.

-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem; ele prometeu, embora não fizesse idéia do que poderia ajudá-la agora.

Lembrou-se do que acontecera no jantar, ela estava desconfortável com as roupas. Sabia que não era por falta de costume e sim, porque o corpo dela aos poucos já dava sinais de mudanças, não fora só a aparição da misteriosa mecha prateada. Outras coisas irreversíveis estavam se manifestando agora.

-Alucard; Vitória chamou, em um fraco gemido, instintivamente levando as mãos ao estomago.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, precisava acabar com aquilo. Não podia deixá-la sofrendo daquela forma. Tocou-lhe a face, vendo que estava molhada e quente.

Tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre as duas, observando-a atentamente. As unhas estavam ficando maiores mais rápido que o comum, sentira isso literalmente na pela há algumas horas atrás, mas não havia mais duvidas.

-Me perdoa, mas vou fazer com que as dores parem; ele sussurrou.

Estavam no meio do estagio de transformação. A partir dali o organismo dela recusaria qualquer tipo de comida, a única coisa que possivelmente não lhe faria mal naquele estagio era água. Enquanto o ultimo estagio não passasse, nem por disfarce ela poderia levar algum tipo de comida a boca, sem que o corpo repelisse fazendo-a ter dores.

Aninhou-a entre seus braços, enquanto cravava os caninos sobre o pulso, levando-os rapidamente aos lábios entreabertos da jovem. Agora entravam num caminho sem volta.

**.II.**

Farejavam o ar como cães perdigueiros. Rastejando entre as vielas úmidas, sentiam o cheiro de medo, medo daqueles que tão prepotentes sentiram-se os deuses ao criá-los.

Corriam pela noite escura da Cidade Santa. Ninguém a vista, nenhum alquimista, ou pirralho inconveniente aprendiz de feiticeiro para colocar-se no caminho tentando exterminá-los.

O grupo de quimeras parou bruscamente em frente à praça de São Pedro. Ergueram os olhos para cima, na ultima torre da Basílica uma sombra esquia surgiu.

-O que é aquilo? –uma das quimeras perguntou, provavelmente buscando as respostas com o líder.

-Mais um idiota; foi a resposta que recebeu.

A lua cheia surgiu em meio às nuvens, os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçaram com o vento, desprendendo-se do fino fio de couro. O sobretudo negro moldava-lhe o corpo perfeitamente, enquanto a besta jazia pendurada em seu ombro e uma espada prateada pendia presa na bainha em sua cintura.

Viram-no abrir os braços e saltar. Provavelmente um louco; as quimeras pensaram, porém para a surpresa de todos, como um felino ele pousou com suavidade no chão.

Os orbes eram frios, como os do anjo da morte que esperava-lhes nas portas do inferno ao lado de Hades. O andar era preciso e imponente. Não era um homem comum.

**-ACABEM COM ELE**; o líder das quimeras mandou.

As quimeras partiram para cima dele. Os orbes vermelhos cintilando pelo desejo de sangue, um pequeno fio prateado brilhou, quando aproximaram-se do homem.

Uma por uma, as quimeras foram caindo, enquanto a espada voltava a bainha. Poucas sobreviveram, porém aterrorizadas fugiam literalmente com o rabo entre as penas.

O som de palmas chegou aos ouvidos do caçador. Não se deu ao trabalho de voltar-se para trás. Sentia que era seguido desde que despertara, mas isso não lhe importava.

-Você foi bem para o primeiro dia, garoto; Giuliano falou em tom debochado. Embora sentisse um arrepio de frio corre-lhe às costas, não podia negar que aquele era um Belmonte, um oponente a altura, isso era verdade, mas não era contra esse Belmonte que desejava lutar.

-O que você quer? –Gabriel respondeu, seco.

-Nada; o _hassassin_ falou dando de ombros.

-Puff; ele resmungou, enquanto caminhava a passos calmos pelo centro da praça, sem se importar com a quantidade de _hassassins_ que estavam escondidos entre os pilares e prédios antigos, observando espantados a quantidade de quimeras caídas inertes no chão.

Forçou sua mente a se lembrar do porque estava ali. Sabia que era um alquimista. Um caçador. Um Belmonte, apenas isso e mais nada. Sentia que precisava lembrar de algo, algo importante em sua vida, antes daquele velho conhecido como a santidade suprema de Roma, aparecer e lhe dizer o que queria que fizesse.

Logo iria descobrir, não importava quantos caíssem sob o fio de sua espada. Iria descobrir.

**.III.**

Ouviu os guardas andando de um lado para outro na frente de sua cabine. Suspirou cansada, estava a dois dias de Roma. As palavras de Richard ecoavam em sua mente.

Vitória fora mais longe do que qualquer outro Belmonte ousou chegar. Um vampiro, um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Só ouvira falar sobre isso em livros antigos de historia. Sabia que ela era especial, sempre soube, mas a ponto de usar uma alquimia tão avançada quando aquela. Fora surpreendente.

Precisava agora chegar em Roma, se o papa achava que poderia usar de golpe tão baixo para concertar seus próprios pecados, ele estava deveras enganado. Era imperdoável que houvesse seqüestrado Gabriel para convencer Vitória a ajudar o Vaticano contra sua própria rainha.

Vitória preferiria a morte ao descer tão baixo, porém ela ousara ainda mais ao trazê-lo de volta. Faltava pouco agora; ela pensou, cada vez mais ansiosa pela chegada. Muitas coisas seriam deferentes e o que tudo indicava, todos os lideres ao saberem do pequeno plano da 'santidade' começariam a reconsiderar as ultimas propostas de parceria entre os países e Roma sem duvidas estaria fora da Confederação dos Países para sempre.

**.IV.**

Finalmente àquela dor passou; ela pensou remexendo-se entre os lençóis, instintivamente tateou o outro lada da cama procurando por ele, mas sentiu que estava sozinha;

-Estou aqui; o vampiro falou, tomando-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas.

Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com ele sentado na cama. Os orbes vermelhos transmitiam preocupação e insegurança; ela pensou, ao observá-lo.

-O que aconteceu? –Vitória perguntou, com a voz baixa.

-Você desmaiou; ele respondeu, de maneira calculada.

-Acho que aqueles frutos do mar não me fizeram bem; ela comentou. Fechou os olhos, ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe a face de maneira carinhosa, embora mesmo com esse toque, o sentia distante.

-Preciso te fazer uma pergunta; Alucard começou, não podia mais adiar isso, não depois do que acontecera.

-...; Vitória assentiu para que ele continuasse.

-Se um dia, eu tivesse que te dar do meu sangue, para lhe salvar a vida, você me odiaria? –ele perguntou, com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

Com um olhar confuso, Vitória sentou-se na cama, ficando de frente para ele. Via o olhar de expectativa e medo, tão diferente do ar seguro e imponente que ele sempre demonstrava; ela pensou, fitando-o com atenção.

-Porque esta me perguntando isso?

-Por favor; ele pediu, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, segurando as mãos dela, fortemente entre as suas. –Preciso saber; Alucard completou, voltando-se para ela, com um brilho quase suplicante no olhar.

-Eu...; Ela começou, respirando fundo, negando com um aceno. –Eu nunca poderia te odiar.

Alucard arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Sentiu o toque delicado da jovem sobre sua face. Puxou-a para um abraço forte e apertado, como se temesse que mesmo assim ela se afastasse.

-Preciso te contar uma coisa e preciso que me ouça até o fim; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, viu-a assentir.

Era a hora de contar toda a verdade, sem mais rodeios ou hesitações. Ela precisava saber.

**.V.**

Deixou o pequeno e delicado cálice de vinho sobre a escrivaninha. Virou-se em direção a janela. A lua erguia-se imponente no céu, mais dois dias a rainha chegaria e nem sinal de Vitória Belmonte; ele pensou, com o cenho franzido.

Giuliano dera o recado a caçadora. Eles tinham posse do garoto, ela não poderia ser tão fria a ponto de deixá-lo a própria sorte em Roma, ou podia? –ele se perguntou, estranhamente incomodado com isso.

Ela era uma Belmonte, uma caçadora e o mais perigoso de todos os títulos, uma alquimista. Uma mulher perigosa que poderia destruir o Vaticano com sua ira implacável, todo esse silencio as vésperas da conferencia dos países não era um bom sinal.

Respirou fundo, massageando as temporas, precisava se precaver de alguma forma. Por isso mandara Giuliano vigiar o garoto em sua primeira missão. Ele não lembrava de nada, James fizera um bom trabalho, pelo menos aquele verme sem alma prestara pra algo; a santidade pensou, com escárnio.

Sabia que não devia confiar em alguém como ele, um médico. Patético, aquele ofendia toda a ordem medica do mundo. Era um assassino, frio e sem coração, que pelo menos uma vez servira pra executar uma ordem sem questionamento, mas em troca, uma passagem livre para ir para Londres. A rainha que se preocupasse com a carnificina que ele fosse fazer depois, isso já não era mais problema seu.

Dois toques na porta, foram o suficiente para desviar-lhe a atenção.

-Entre; disse seco.

-Com licença, Santidade; o carmelengo falou, entrando hesitante no gabinete papal.

-O que quer?

-Eles já voltaram, deu tudo certo; o padre avisou.

-Ótimo, ele desconfiou de algo?

-Não, apenas obedeceu às ordens sem questionar; o carmelengo respondeu.

-Está certo, me avise se acontecer mais alguma coisa; ele mandou.

O carmelengo assentiu, fazendo uma breve reverencia e retirando-se. Fechou a porta trás de si, controlando-se para não batê-la com mais força do que devia.

-"Seu reinado sob Roma estava por um fio, santidade"; ele pensou, enquanto tomava o caminho de volta para seus aposentos.

**.VI.**

Então fora isso que acontecera na noite em que tivera aquela visão com Gabriel e desmaiara; Vitória pensou, sentindo a mente dar voltas depois de tudo que ele contara.

Agarrou-se fortemente nas vestes do vampiro, sem conseguir evitar as lagrimas. Precisava aliviar seu coração de alguma forma. As mudanças que estavam acontecendo não podiam mais ser revertidas.

A mecha prateada não fora só efeito reverso do fósforo, muito menos a sensação que tinha de que seus sentidos estavam bem mais sensíveis do que o normal, também não era à toa.

-Me perdoa; ele sussurrou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-Eu disse que nunca poderia te odiar; ela respondeu, afastando-se parcialmente dele, passando a mão sobre os olhos, contendo as lagrimas.

-Vitória; Alucard surpreso.

-Preciso pensar, me deixa sozinha um pouco; ela pediu.

-Mas...;

-Por favor;

-...; O vampiro assentiu. Afastando-se e levantando-se da cama. –Se precisar de algo, estarei aqui do lado; ele completou, entrando na outra cabine, fechando a porta que ligava as duas cabines.

Deixou-se cair novamente na cama, abraçando-se fortemente a um travesseiro. Sentiu as lágrimas tornarem a cair. Respirou fundo, tentando conter os soluços. Como seriam as coisas agora? E Gabriel? O castelo, tudo?

Nada mais seria como antes, sentira isso naquela noite em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. As coisas já estavam mudando, não podia mais ignorar isso.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo uma grande dor em seu coração. Era como se sentisse todas as hesitações e medo dele. Estava completamente ligada a ele agora. Imaginou o quanto deveria ter sido difícil lhe contar, correndo todos os riscos.

Não fora nada fácil. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia medo. Medo do que aconteceria depois, do que seria inevitável. Será que ele passara por isso, quando ainda era mortal? –ela se perguntou.

Lembrou-se dos receios que tivera há algum tempo atrás, mesmo depois de trazê-lo de volta. Como queria simplesmente parar de pensar. Não podia mudar mais nada, isso era um fato. A única coisa que poderia fazer agora era enfrentar isso de frente, como uma Belmonte que sempre fora e agora, Van Helsing.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ele sairá, ou que ficara imersa em suas próprias duvidas e pensamentos. Enxugou as lagrimas mais uma vez, levantando-se da cama. Soltou a respiração, só agora dando-se conta que a prendera a mais tempo do que imaginara. Com passos incertos e hesitantes aproximou-se da porta fechada.

Tocou o metal frio da maçaneta, antes de virá-la lentamente, abrindo a porta. Viu-o sentando em uma das poltronas, porém ao lado da janela, vendo as árvores correrem na noite escura.

Abraçou-se instintivamente ao sentir o vento gelado tocar sua pele, porém dando graças por finalmente aquele calor infernal ter passado. Aproximou-se dele, parando a seu lado.

-Vitória; Alucard falou surpreso, ao vê-la pelo reflexo do vidro da janela.

Levantou-se rapidamente, ficando de frente para a jovem, que apenas assentiu, com um olhar calmo. Um silêncio aterrador caiu sobre ambos, que apenas se fitavam, sem nem ao menos saber por onde deveriam começar.

-Eu...; Os dois falaram juntos, mas pararam, fitando-se novamente.

-Pode falar; Alucard falou.

-Pode falar primeiro; ela falou, desviando o olhar, com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Como se sente? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-Bem...; Vitória respondeu, aproximando-se. –Graças a você; ela completou, abraçando-o.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, aliviado por finalmente tê-la em seus braços. Só os Deuses para saberem o quanto ficara com medo por perdê-la; ele pensou, deixando os dedos correrem suavemente pelas melenas douradas, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre sues braços.

-Não importa o que aconteça, sempre estarei com você; ele sussurrou.

**Continua...**


	14. Ciúme

**Nota: Os personagens de Hellsing não me pertencem, apenas Vitória, Gabriel e Giuliano são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa história.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**HELLSING**

**Capitulo 14: Ciúme.**

**.I.**

-Sr e Sra Helsing, agradecemos pela preferência e desejamos que tenham uma ótima estadia em Roma; o gerente do hotel falou, ao recebê-los.

-Obrigado e certamente teremos; Alucard falou, com um sorriso um tanto quanto sádico.

Como um sorriso sem graça o gerente acompanhou-os a um elevador que os levaria ao segundo andar. Entraram no mesmo, logo chegando ao quarto que lhes dava uma bela vista do Coliseu.

A tarde era fria e o céu permanecia acinzentado e depois as pessoas diziam que Londres era sombria; Vitória pensou aproximando-se da janela, observando a tarde chegar ao fim, dando lugar a uma noite de estrelas. Provavelmente as quimeras sairiam para caçar, afinal, era o ultimo dia de lua cheia.

-Nem pense nisso; Alucard falou, aproximando-se após fechar a porta e dispensar os carregadores de malas. Enlaçou a jovem pela cintura, abraçando-a carinhosamente, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-O que? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso inocente.

-Sair para caçar; o vampiro respondeu, estreitando os obres já imaginando que ela tentaria arrumar uma desculpa para isso.-Vamos aproveitar essa noite para descansar e amanhã vemos como vamos agir; ele completou.

-...; Vitória assentiu, dando-se por vencida. Alucard conseguia ser mais teimoso do que ela, quando queria.

-Certamente; ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, roçando-lhe de maneira provocante a curva do pescoço com a ponta do nariz.

-Eu agradeceria se você parasse de ler a minha mente; ela falou, tentando conter um estremecimento.

-Se eu soubesse como fazer, pode ter certeza de que eu o faria; Alucard respondeu, afastando-se e puxando consigo, para sentar-se em uma poltrona da ante-sala.

-Eu não entendo; Vitória murmurou, sentando-se no colo dele.

-O que? –Alucard perguntou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito.

-As coisas que sinto que estão mudando; ela comentou, brincando distraidamente com uma mexa prateada.

-Fala pelas dores? –ele perguntou, hesitante.

-Não, eu me sinto diferente mesmo; a jovem respondeu. Era estranho, mas sentia que seus sentidos estavam mais apurados, a velocidade também; ela pensou, lembrando-se de que um dos primeiros dias de viagem, estavam no vagão restaurante e um garçom quase derrubara uma taça no chão, próximo de onde estava. Fora extremamente rápido e quando viu, não era um passo e já estava ao lado do garçom com a taça nas mãos, impedindo-a de ir ao chão. Entre outras coisas que andaram acontecendo, para que chegasse a essa conclusão.

-Como assim? –Alucard perguntou, embora já soubesse o porque dos questionamentos da jovem. Notou que por vezes, quando ela se irritava com alguma provocação sua, os olhos começavam a ficar vermelhos. Era muito rápido, mas ainda sim, podia ver a transformação. O que tudo indicava é que faltava pouco tempo para a transformação se completar e vinha a parte mais difícil.

-Não leio seus pensamentos, mas consigo senti-los; ela respondeu, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-É uma ligação, acho que é devido ao fato de agora você ter o meu sangue correndo em suas veias; ele explicou, erguendo uma das mãos da jovem e tocando-lhe o pulso, onde uma veia pulsava.

-...; Vitória assentiu, não mais querendo pensar no assunto, não conseguiria achar uma resposta mesmo, ou melhor, tinha medo de achar uma.

-Então é melhor dormir um pouco; o vampiro sugeriu.

-Hei; ela resmungou.

-Desculpe, não foi a intenção; Alucard respondeu, com um sorriso inocente.

-Porque será que tenho minhas duvidas; a jovem resmungou, com os orbes serrados.

O vampiro riu, realmente ela poderia não saber o que estava pensando, mas sabia perfeitamente o que sentia. Seria interessante ver as outras habilidades que ela estava desenvolvendo com as transformações, mas tudo há seu tempo.

-Bem, tem uma forma de eu não ler seus pensamentos; ele falou em tom casual, enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos correrem suavemente pela face dela.

-Qual? –Vitória perguntou, fechando momentaneamente os olhos.

Sentiu a respiração suave dele chocar-se contra sua face e os dedos entrelaçarem-se nos fios dourados, descendo até a nuca.

-Fazendo com que você não pense; respondeu num tom sedutor de voz, antes de roçar-lhe os lábios de maneira provocante, tomando-os num beijo intenso.

**.II.**

Andava de um lado para outro do escritório. Estavam a um dia do Conselho e não recebera noticia alguma da caçadora. Ela realmente havia deixado o irmão para trás; o sumo pontífice pensou.

Desde o começo sabia que existia essa possibilidade, Pelo que ouvira falar sobre os Belmonte, certamente viria retaliação e tinha absoluta certeza de que não teria como lutar contra.

De dentro de seu escritório, ouvia todos os empregados correrem para todos os lados acertando os últimos preparativos. Não tinha mais tempo de criar um plano B, confiara de mais que se seqüestrasse o garoto todos seus problemas estariam resolvidos, mas agora... Definitivamente precisava de um milagre, porém intimamente sabia que nenhum de seus santos lhe daria a mão, se levar em consideração suas ultimas ações eu não foram nada dignas de um homem de sua ordem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estava inquieto, sentia um cheiro diferente no ar, ou melhor uma presença que lhe era familiar. Saltou entre os prédios, ouvindo o farfalhar do sobretudo e a espada tilintava vez ou outra quando batia em algumas telhas.

Sentia que aquela presença estava se aproximando, ou melhor, que estava se aproximando dela.

Voltou-se surpreso ao notar que estava perto do César. Um dos hotéis mais bem conceituados de Roma, que dava uma bela vista para o Coliseu, não era a favor de ficar bisbilhotando a vida alheia, mas uma das janelas do hotel lhe chamou a atenção.

Aproximou-se o máximo que pode, sem ser visto. Foi com surpresa que viu uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes verdes sair na sacada, ela vestia uma fina camisola de seda e um hobby branco por cima. Os cabelos jaziam presos em uma trança de fios soltos.

Ela lhe era familiar, não sabia o porque, mas tinha certeza de que a conhecia.

Franziu o cenho ao ver que ela ficara poucos minutos sozinha ali, pois um homem de cabelos prateados aproximou-se, abraçando-a, como se fossem um casal. Definitivamente, aquilo lhe incomodou. Os orbes verdes cintilaram em meio à noite e teve de afastar-se, escondendo-se sobre a sombra de um poste, num reflexo rápido, ao ter a impressão de que o homem virara-se em sua direção e um par de orbes vermelhos se acenderam para ele.

-Gabriel; Giuliano chamou, aproximando-se, porém estancou surpreso ao acompanhar o olhar do garoto e ver quem estava na sacada.

-O que quer? –o caçador perguntou, voltando-se para ele, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, viu um _hassassin_ empalidecer tão rápido, como se houvesse batido de frente com a própria morte.

-Vamos caçar; ele respondeu, tentando recuperar o auto-controle; -"Ela esta aqui, como isso é possível?";

-Você a conhece? –Gabriel perguntou, pegando-o de surpresa.

-Quem? –Giuliano fez-se de desentendido.

-Aquela garota; o jovem falou, apontando a janela.

-Não; ele mentiu. –Mas porque quer saber?

-Nada importante, tive a impressão de conhecê-la; ele respondeu, omitindo o fato de não ter gostado de vê-la acompanhada.

-Quem sae; o hassassin falou vagamente. –Mas se está interessado é melhor não se aproximar, ela esta acompanhada; ele falou, em tom de provocação. –"Quem será esse homem?";

-Puff! Tirar o almofadinhas do caminho é fácil; Gabriel rebateu, petulante.

-Uhn! Senti um '**Qzinho'** de ciúme ou foi impressão a minha? -Giuliano alfinetou.

Gabriel estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, irritado com o que ele falara.

-Quem sabe ciúme de uma irmã mais nova; ele continuou, em tom displicente, como se sugerisse a idéia.

-O que? –Gabriel perguntou, confuso.

-Nada não, mas vamos logo; o hassassin completou, era melhor que ele não soubesse de nada no momento.

Deu as costas ao caçador preparando-se para voltar a praça de São Pedro. Não acreditava que Vitória estivesse em Roma, mas a havia visto. Ela lhe surpreendera, nem mesmo os espiões mais fieis do Vaticano conseguiram localizá-la. Chegava a ser irônico, que mesmo Gabriel não lembrando-se dela, sentira sua presença e fora atrás; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saira do banheiro terminando de pentear os cabelos e prendê-los em uma trança. Viu Alucard sentando em uma poltrona, lendo. Franziu o cenho ao sentir um vento gelado entrar pela porta da sacada.

-Que frio; ela murmurou, fechando o hobby.

-É melhor não chegar perto da janela, esse vento gelado por não lhe fazer bem; ele falou, deixando de lado o livro e levantando-se.

-Não tem problema; Vitória falou, saindo na sacada.

-Vitória, deixe de ser teimosa; Alucard falou, seguindo-a.

Viu a jovem encostar-se no beiral da sacada, com um olhar perdido. Ela sentia saudades do irmão e esse sentimento infelizmente não tinha poder para aplacar; ele pensou, sabendo perfeitamente o que se passava pela mente da jovem.

Parou atrás dela, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ela apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, dando um suspiro relaxado.

-Não se preocupe, logo você estará com ele; Alucard sussurrou, deixando que os dedos correrem suavemente pelas melenas douradas, desfazendo a trança, deixando-os esvoaçarem com o vento.

-Obrigada; ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

-Pelo que? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Por estar sempre comigo; a jovem respondeu, virando-se e o abraçando.

Abraçou-a fortemente, queria evitar de ler os pensamentos dela, mas era impossível. Sabia que Vitória tinha medo. Medo do que poderia acontecer com eles ainda mais quando amanhecesse, que começassem a colocar seus planos em ação.

Abaixou a cabeça lentamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos tocassem com suavidade a face dela, erguendo-a pelo queixo. Roçou-lhe os lábios, sentindo a respiração dela alterar-se quando tomou-os num beijo intenso.

Com passos lentos puxou-a para dentro do quarto, sem interromper o contanto entre eles. Como por mágica, as portas da sacada se fecharam, deixando o quarto cair na completa penumbra.

**.III.**

-Majestade, logo vamos desembarcar; a dama de companhia avisou.

-Ótimo, não agüento mais ficar trancada nessa lata ambulante; Vitória exasperou.

-Desculpe, Sra; ela falou tentando conter o riso. –Mas deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não, pode ir; ela respondeu.

Com uma breve reverencia a garota deixou a cabine.

-"Como será que esta a Vitória agora?"; ela se perguntou preocupada, em menos de uma hora estaria em Roma e mal podia esperar por isso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Acordou pouco antes do sol nascer, remexeu-se na cama, virando-se de frente para ele.

Se algum dia alguém lhe falasse que iria se apaixonar por um vampiro, chamaria de doido; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso.

Tocou-lhe a face delicadamente, deixando a ponta dos dedos afastarem alguns fios prateados de sobre seus olhos.

Ouviu um baixo ressonar dele, enquanto os braços fortes envolviam sua cintura, puxando-a mais para si. Instintivamente prendeu a respiração, temendo tê-lo acordado, mas ele ainda dormia, ela constatou, suspirando aliviada.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Era estranho, durante a noite quando fora à sacada, teve a impressão de que estavam sendo observados. Achou que fosse impossível, mas não pode negar que seus instintos mais aflorados, não mentiam.

Outra coisa que deixou intrigada foi sentir a presença de Gabriel, isso não era pelo fato de Alucard estar usando algumas roupas do irmão, sabia distinguir os dois, mas fora estranho, tivera a sensação de que ele estava por perto.

-Uhn! Já cedo pensando tanto; o vampiro murmurou, roçando-lhe a curva do pescoço com os lábios, ainda mantendo-se de olhos fechados.

-Como? –Vitória perguntou surpresa, sentindo um breve estremecimento correr por seu corpo.

-Não se preocupe, logo vamos resolver tudo, ficar se martirizando antecipadamente não vai te fazer bem; Alucard respondeu, abrindo os olhos.

-Eu sei, mas...; Ela preferiu não completar, sabia que ele já ouvira seus pensamentos mesmo.

-Apenas descanse e depois vamos dar uma volta para reconhecer o território; ele brincou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Se não tem outro jeito; Vitória respondeu num resmungou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados como se respondesse que não. Acomodou-a melhor entre seus braços. Num movimento suave e calmo, deixou suas mãos correrem pelas costas dela ouvindo-a suspirar e relaxar, minutos depois, ela ressonava baixinho dormindo completamente.

**Continua...**


	15. Rainha Torres e Peões

**HELLSING**

**Capitulo 15: Rainha, Torres e Peões.**

**.I.**

**O Xadrez**

Possivelmente originado na Índia. O xadrez não é um jogo de azar e sim estratégia bastante complexo. O campo de batalha é um tabuleiro com 32 quadrados brancos e 32 pretos.

No total, são utilizadas 16 peças para cada jogador, entre elas estão **oito peões, dois cavalos, dois bispos, duas torres, um rei e uma rainha.** Cada peça tem seu movimento que requer uma tática para ser utilizada, isso que torna tal jogo o preferido de grandes lideres e estrategistas, pois requer muito raciocínio preciso e lógico.

**.II.**

**Primeiro Saem os Peões.**

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à penteadeira, fitando-se atentamente no espelho oval. Os orbes verdes estavam aos poucos se tornando completamente vermelhos.

Respirou fundo, enquanto passava a escova pelos cabelos dourados. Ainda era cedo para saírem, esperariam até o momento certo que a lua se erguesse no céu e ai sim, Roma cairia a seus pés.

Do reflexo do espelho via as laminas prateadas das adagas, flechas e espadas cintilarem sobre a cama e logo iria poder usa-las...

Prendeu os cabelos em um alto rabo de cavalo, para enfim levantar-se da cadeira. Aproximou-se da cama, fechando os últimos botões do corpete. Tudo estava perfeitamente alinhado. Prendeu a bainha no coldre da calça para em seguida colocar a espada. Adagas nas laterais, as flechas foram na aljava que transpassava o busto e pendendo do pescoço a corrente prateada com o medalhão da Ordem do Dragão.

O rubi vermelho no olho do dragão cintilou, como se estivesse a instiga-la a banha-lo com o sangue daqueles que se tornaram seus algozes.

-Está pronta? –Alucard perguntou, saindo do banheiro, vestindo-se como um nobre Lorde de sua época, porém estava longe de ser um homem comum.

Os orbes vermelhos cintilaram correndo pelo quarto, enquanto aproximava-se da jovem, pegou a espada que ela lhe estendia, erguendo-a a cima dos olhos. Só precisaria disso, nada mais...

-...; Vitória assentiu, voltando-se para ele.

Encararam-se por alguns minutos, não era necessário ler os pensamentos um do outro, sabiam o que fariam a partir dali.

Olhou-a surpreso, ao vê-la se aproximar, retirando o cordão de prata do pescoço.

-Isso é seu; a jovem falou, quase num sussurro.

Ergueu a mão, pedindo que ela parasse, negando com um aceno.

-Agora ele pertence a você; Alucard falou, colocando uma mão sobre a dela.

-Então, me devolva quando tudo acabar; Vitória falou, fitando-o intensamente.

Sabia o que ela queria dizer, assentiu, dando um baixo suspiro, abaixou a cabeça, permitindo que ela colocasse a corrente em volta de seu pescoço. O rubi vermelho cintilou ainda mais intensamente, como se o dragão estivesse reconhecendo o verdadeiro dono.

-Vamos; Vitória falou, tirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

-...; Alucard assentiu, deixaria para perguntar algumas coisas para ela depois.

**.II.**

**Agora os cavalos posicionam, três posições à frente. **

**-DEUS SALVE A RAINHA;** um guarda falou em alto e bom som.

As portas da capela Sistina abriram-se num rompante. O manto branco de bordados dourados deslizava pelo chão, o olhar imponente e inquiridor parecia aterrorizar aos cardeais diante do ar majestoso daquela que regia a Inglaterra como pulso firme sem vacilar.

Os pés tocavam o tapete vermelho fazendo baixos ruídos na madeira antiga, todos acompanhavam-na com o olhar. Um brilho intenso cintilou nos orbes azuis ao fitar aquele que era a fonte de seus problemas, de onde estava pode ver uma gota de suor frio correr pela testa da santidade, ele estava aterrorizado.

Atrás de si seus conselheiros mais leais e também lordes que só esperavam um estalar de dedos seu para enterrar aqueles vermes ali mesmo.

As espadas tilintavam por baixo das vestes nobres, casacos bordados, peças de ricas costuras e capas de veludos que esvoaçavam enquanto caminhavam pelo tapete vermelho.

Uma longa mesa fora colocada no centro da capela, permitindo que todos pudessem acomodar-se perfeitamente.

Alexei Ermond, o lorde russo de cabelos dourados e orbes acinzentados, que a pouco integrara a corte da rainha, tomou a frente, puxando-lhe a cadeira da cabeceira, enquanto os demais tomavam os acentos laterais.

Por volta de vinte lordes a acompanhavam, sentando-se dez para cada lado, enquanto as demais cadeiras eram ocupadas pelos bispos e cardeais.

Viu o terror estampado no olhar de cada um ali, mas isso só iria pior; ela pensou, quase curvando seus lábios em um fino sorriso debochado.

Do lado de fora, mais de duzentos cavaleiros da ordem real formavam uma barreira em volta da capela, deixando os guardas papais literalmente desacordados, não iriam permitir a intromissão de nenhum inconveniente naquela reunião.

**-DEUS SALVE A RAINHA;** os lordes repetiram, sendo seguidos pelos cardeais e bispos que levantaram-se brevemente prestando reverencias.

Vitória fez um breve aceno de mão, mandando-os se sentarem, mantendo-se imponente em sua cabeceira majestosa. O papa levantou-se, segurando um cálice dourado nas mãos.

-Deus salve a rainha; ele falou, num tom baixo e rouco, devido à idade avançada, porém justificativa infame se considerasse a maioria das atrocidades por ele cometida ao longo de seu mandato na cidade santa.

-Que se inicie o Conselho das Nações; Vitória falou, fitando com um olhar intenso o idoso que tremeu. –"É melhor rezar, quem sabe algum anjo ainda tenha piedade de ti até o final desta noite"; ela completou em pensamentos.

**.III.**

**Agora, movem-se as torres.**

A noite caia sobre Roma, a cada cinco minutos olhava para os lados, como se farejasse o ar, ela apareceria por ali a qualquer momento. Precisava contar a ela o que estava acontecendo, Vitória não poderia correr o risco de enfrentar Gabriel antes de atingir seus objetivos, mas como poderia saber que ela já estava em Roma.

-Algum problema? –Gabriel perguntou desconfiado, saindo das sombras da praça de São Pedro, parando ao lado do _hassassin_.

-Não; Giuliano respondeu seco.

-Quais são as ordens de hoje? –o caçador perguntou, cansado de ficar esperando para ter algo o que fazer.

-Volte para Sant Ângelo e não saia de lá; o _hassassin_ respondeu, sem voltar-se para ele.

Sentia a presença de alguém se aproximando, precisava que Gabriel saísse logo dali.

-...; Serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, quem aquele fedelho pensava que era para falar consigo daquela forma? Instintivamente levou a mão a bainha na cintura, onde jazia uma espada prateada, mas parou sentindo uma presença conhecida se aproximando.

Era a presença daquela jovem que vira na janela de um hotel, mas o que estaria fazendo na rua aquelas horas? Era perigoso de mais; Gabriel pensou, com o cenho franzido.

Voltou-se para Giuliano que fitava o mesmo lugar de onde a presença da jovem se aproximava, arqueou a sobrancelha, aquele _hassassin_ estava escondendo alguma coisa, ou melhor, agindo sozinho pelo visto.

Deu-lhe as costas, sem proferir palavra alguma, voltando as sombras da praça, como se estivesse realmente indo para Sant Ângelo, porém permanecendo a espreita, queria saber se era ela realmente se era aquela jovem a estar se aproximando e quem era ela?

Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que a conhecia, fechou os olhos por um momento vendo a imagem de duas crianças brincando em um jardim. Um garotinho e uma garotinha de orbes verdes intensos que brilhavam diante de uma nova descoberta.

Quem era aquela garotinha que vinha sonhando nos últimos dias?

Algo dentro de si dizia que eram a mesma pessoa, mas porque? O que estava acontecendo consigo para não conseguir se lembrar de nada de seu passado e como chegara a Roma nos últimos dias? –Gabriel se perguntou, abrindo os orbes e vendo surpreso o que aconteceu a seguir.

**.IV.**

**Os bispos caminham em X.**

-Estou sentindo o cheiro daquele verme; Vitória vociferou, levando a mão a bainha da espada, enquanto saltava entre os telhados, sendo seguida por Alucard.

Foi com surpresa que a viu quase desaparecer da frente de seus olhos em dado momento, ela estava mais rápida, provavelmente inconscientemente ela estava forçando seu corpo a agilizar as transformações, prova disso era que os orbes verdes já estavam quase completamente vermelhos.

Pararam em cima de um prédio vendo a praça de São Pedro à frente, logo estariam na Capela Sistina aonde acontecia o Conselho.

Serrou os orbes ao vê-lo no centro da praça como se estivesse o tempo todo lhe esperando.

-Fique aqui, eu resolvo isso; Vitória avisou, sem voltar-se para o vampiro, que apenas assentiu.

Saltou, indo parar no centro da praça. O olhar imponente, queixo erguido e andar felino e porque não dizer... Predador. Deliciando-se com o cheiro de medo da presa. Agora quem era o caçador e quem era a caça?

Mesmo sendo um _hassassin_ há muito tempo, tremeu diante da imagem da jovem que surgiu a sua frente, tinha algo diferente com ela. Não sabia o que era, mas a presença de Vitória agora, era extremamente opressiva.

-Espero que esteja preparado para morrer; Vitória falou de tal forma que sua voz ecoou por toda a praça, como uma promessa só de ida, para manda-lo pro inferno.

Arregalou os olhos ao vê-la estalar os dedos e as unhas alongarem-se. Que o jogo comece; ele pensou, levando a mão a bainha da espada que pendia em sua cintura.

**.IV.**

**Agora, os passos são da rainha, que anda livre sobre o tabuleiro.**

-Estamos reunidos aqui esta noite para falarmos do problema das quimeras que estão se alastrando, tornando-se incontrolável; um cardeal falou em tom solene, lendo um pergaminho que tinha em mãos. Apenas um show a parte, pois tais papeis já não eram usados a alguns séculos.

-Porque será? Não senhor? –Vitória falou, em tom de provocação, ouvindo cochichos de outros bispos que pareciam surpresos com o ataque direito da soberana de Londres.

-Minha senhora...; O papa começou, mas parou vendo-a erguer a mão, mandando-o se calar.

-Não vamos falar sobre quimeras esta noite, senhores; Vitória os cortou. –Vamos falar de outro assunto que requer uma delicadeza maior de todos aqui presentes, eu diria; ela começou.

-E o que seria senhora? –Pierri Paccini, cardeal representando Firenze perguntou.

-A falta de caráter da Vossa Santidade aqui presente, ao mandar seqüestrar e chantagear alguns parentes meus para um capricho dos mais ordinários; ela falou ferina.

**-COMO OUSA;** um cardeal representando Siracuza falou, levantando-se num rompante.

Dos pilares que os envolviam, vários cavaleiros reais surgiram portando lanças e armas de fogo, mirando diretamente para os cardeais, bispos e para o próprio papa.

O mesmo arregalou os olhos, visivelmente abismado com o que acontecia ali, devia haver por volta de cem cavaleiros reais em volta deles, porém nenhum daqueles velhos era capaz de fazer frente ao poder Inglês.

-Eu não faria nada ousado se fosse o senhor; Demétrius, o lorde que representava a rainha em Viena falou, com um sorriso debochado, fazendo os orbes verdes cintilarem perigosamente, como uma serpente antes de dar o bote.

-O que significa isso? –O papa perguntou em tom ofendido.

-Simples meu caro, achou realmente que conseguiria algo seqüestrando Gabriel Belmont? –César Beufort o lorde de Anjou perguntou, passando os dedos finos e aristocráticos pelos cabelos acinzentados.

-Impossível, Vossa Santidade nunca faria agora assim; um outro cardeal replicou.

-Eu não colocaria mão no fogo por isso; Alexei debochou, com um sorriso sádico.

-Agora é melhor o senhor sentar-se, pois a conversa vai ser longa. Vitória avisou, pausadamente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos, um nos outros casualmente.

**.V.**

**E o rei, caminha uma casa. **

As espadas chocaram-se soltando faíscas no ar. Observava tudo com atenção, sentia o olhar de alguém sobre a caçadora e isso lhe incomodou. Optou por manter-se nas sombras e ir descobrir o que era.

-**_Vou resolver uma coisa, mas estou por perto;_** ele avisou, fazendo sua voz ecoar em sua mente.

**_-Está certo;_** Vitória respondeu, enquanto desviava-se de uma investida do hassassin para atacar novamente.

**.VI.**

**Xeque.**

Olhou aterrorizado para os orbes da jovem que ascenderam-se vermelhos. Mal notou quando a espada voou de sua mão indo cair a metros de distancia de onde estava.

-Que Deus e a Rainha tenham piedade de ti, porque eu não tenho; Vitória falou, erguendo a espada na altura dos olhos pronta para desferir o golpe final.

-Espere, por favor; ele pediu em tom de suplica.

-Não costumo conceder últimos desejos, então, nem peça; ela avisou, em tom perigoso de voz.

-É sobre Gabriel; Giuliano falou, respirando pesadamente, deixando-se cair de joelhos no chão, diante dela.

-Como? –Vitória perguntou, resolvendo dar um voto de confiança ao _hassassin_, não negava que fora um ótimo oponente, mas era uma pena que estivessem em lados diferentes.

-Um tal de James foi contratado pelo papa para fazer uma coisa com Gabriel, ele perdeu a memória e não se lembra de mais nada e o que lembra é tudo vago; ele falou num fôlego só.

-Continue; a jovem mandou, mantendo-se na defensiva.

-O papa queria usa-lo como caçador, porque Gabriel sozinho era muito perigoso sem controle. Sem memória, foi fácil manipula-lo, o papa inventou algumas mentiras sobre como o encontraram quase morto e que ele tinha uma divida para com o Vaticano. Por isso tome cuidado, ele pode sentir sua presença e sabe que esta aqui, mas não vai se lembrar de você se a encontrar, seu único desejo agora é matar qualquer tipo de quimera que vir na frente; ele avisou, retirando lentamente de dentro das vestes uma fina adaga.

-Aonde esse tal de James esta? –Vitória perguntou, tentando juntar os pontos.

-Há uma semana partiu pra Londres, James é o nome da identidade falsa que ele esta usando para entrar no país, é só o que sei; Giuliano falou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Mas...;

-Foi bom enfrentar alguém como você Vitória, quem sabe nos encontremos em outra vida; ele sussurrou.

Voltou-se para ele rapidamente, ao ouvir o que ele falara, mas já era tarde demais para impedir que ele cravasse a adaga no próprio coração. Uma poça vermelha formou-se no chão em seguida, afastou-se dois passos, vendo-o cair sem vida.

-Igualmente; ela sussurrou.

**.VII.**

**E caem os primeiros peões.**

_**Por volta de 1100 no Japão feudal surgiram os samurais, homens valentes que com suas katanas defendiam suas terras. Nessa época foi implantado o shogunato, uma divisão governamental, semelhante ao existente em tempos de hoje, a rainha como principal regente e seus lordes na subdivisão, porém o mais interessante era o código de honra existente entre os samurais que serviam a um único senhor.**_

_**Quando era vencido por um oponente mais forte e sobrevivia, com a própria espada ele cometia o que a muito surgira no Egito antigo praticado por Marco Antonio e Cleópatra, conhecido como harakiri. O ato de se suicidar em legitima defesa da honra.**_

_**Até hoje tais rituais ainda perduram, como o que acabara de ver. A linhagem de hassassins ainda iriam existir na Itália, ainda mais que a influência dos Iluminatti ainda era muito forte e não seria exterminada com tanta facilidade.**_

Respirou fundo, colocando a espada de volta na bainha. Olhou em volta e nada do vampiro.

-**_Alucard_**; chamou por ele em pensamentos.

**_-Pode ir, lhe dou cobertura_**; o vampiro respondeu, já imaginando para onde ela iria agora.

**_-Tome cuidado;_** ela falou, antes de se afastar, desatando a correr para a Capela Sistina. Iria cumprir a promessa feita a Giuliano no dia que ele levara Gabriel, estava sim na Cidade Santa, mas antes que os relógios tocassem as doze badaladas da meia noite, teria a cabeça da santidade regente sob o fio de sua espada de prata

**_-Você também;_** ele respondeu, porém dessa vez soou como um sussurro longínquo.

**.IX.**

**E o bispo preto, derruba torre branca.**

-Não sabe que é feio ficar espiando os outros, garoto? –uma voz debochada, soou próximo a seu ouvido.

Virou-se para trás em um pulo, não sentia a presença de ninguém por perto, mas aquela voz tinha de ter uma origem.

-Quem esta ai? –Gabriel perguntou, levando a mão a bainha, pronto para sacar a espada.

-Vitória me falou sobre você garoto, mas não incluiu no seu _curriculun_ _vitae, _a palavra: Traidor; Alucard falou, saindo das sombras de uma parede, assustando o caçador.

-Mas que demônios é você? –Gabriel exasperou, desembainhando rapidamente a espada.

-O próprio eu diria; o vampiro falou, abrindo um largo sorriso, deixando os caninos salientes. –Mas a questão é, quem é pior eu ou você? Eu por existir e você bem... Por trair seu próprio sangue, trabalhando de cachorrinho para esses vermes; ele falou, debochado.

-Oras seu; Gabriel vociferou, partindo pra cima dele.

Esquivou-se com maestria, era gritante a diferença entre Gabriel e Vitória. Ela era bem mais rápida e empregava mais agressividade e força ao golpear. Não era à toa que ela era sua escolhida; ele pensou, sem esconder no olhar a satisfação que sentia.

Sabia que Vitória já estava a caminho da Capela Sistina e sabia o que ela ia fazer. Então, nada lhe impedia de dar um jeito naquele garoto, antes de ir encontrar com ela.

-Você é lento de mais; Alucard falou, desaparecendo rapidamente, indo surgir no centro da praça de São Pedro.

-Que inferno; o caçador vociferou, ao dar-se conta de que estava literalmente servindo de brinquedo para aquele homem, se é que poderia chamá-lo assim.

-"Vamos tornar isso mais interessante"; o vampiro pensou, com um sorriso malicioso a moldar-lhe os lábios, enquanto os orbes vermelhos intensificavam-se.

Seu corpo dissolveu-se em uma nuvem negra, transformando-se numa revoada de morcegos, que alçaram vôo.

**-PRA ONDE VAI?** –Gabriel berrou, injuriado por ele ter simplesmente desaparecido.

Os morcegos fizeram uma volta no ar, passando por ele rapidamente, jogando-o ao chão. Viu-o seguir para o Coliseu, levantou-se correndo, tentando não perder os morcegos de vista.

Agora nada mais poderia impedir o confronto entre caçador e vampiro, onde só um sairia com vida.

**Caem aos pões, ficam os bispos... Um passo da rainha, cai o rei.**

**Xeque Mate.**

**Continua... **


End file.
